S A P P H I R E
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [SHAPESHIFTER vs. VAMPIRE] [CHAPTER 9/NEW CHAPTER] Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menandai seorang wolf kecil dan membuatnya menjadi setengah vampire. Kejadian itu membuatnya berakhir di penjara bawah tanah dan menjadikannya inang dari shapeshifter-wolf tersebut. Hal itu jugalah yang akhirnya membawa Baekhyun ke dalam permasalahan pelik yang orang sebut jatuh cinta. BL/CHANBAEK.
1. Prologue

**.**

 **Chapter 0**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tarikan** nafas Baekhyun semakin berat, tubuhnya terasa terbakar saat rasa haus akan darah semakin menjadi-jadi. Bulan purnama bersinar begitu terang dilangit dan cahaya masuk ke dalam inderanya yang peka. Keindahan alam yang memanjakan mata tersebut justru menjadi panggilan mengerikan bagi kaumnya.

Rasa haus yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian. Dahaga yang yang berkali lipat rasanya. Membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan. Langkahnya terseok, tangannya meraih satu batang pohon ke pohon lain dan mencakar permukaannya demi mencari pegangan. Dalam kesakitan itu, ia menyesali segala kebodohannya.

Seharusnya, malam ini ia mengikuti keluarganya untuk mencari mangsa dan bukannya kabur karena rasa iba dalam dirinya.

Seharusnya ia menyantap darah mereka tanpa harus merasa kasihan oleh liquid bening di wajah korbannya. Ia hanya harus menancapkan taringnya dan menghisapnya sekuat tenaga tanpa perlu membuka mata. Dan bukannya berlari pergi dan mengabaikan panggilan kakak tertuanya.

Ia tak tahu rasa hausnya begitu menyiksa.

Ia butuh darah.

" **Akh!"** Baekhyun terjatuh, ambruk di tanah.

Kulitnya yang pucat menjadi kemerahan karena rasa terbakar itu. Matanya yang awalnya semerah darah perlahan meredup. Berganti warna menjadi biru safir, warna aslinya. Nafasnya memendek. Tercekik oleh saraf-sarafnya sendiri.

Irisnya sudah akan tertutup sebelum indera penciuman dan pendengarannya yang tajam mengkoneksi adanya kehidupan di sekitarnya. Berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah pelan serta ragu.

Safir indahnya perlahan terbuka, menemukan seekor anak serigala putih tengah mengendus udara sembari mendekatinya. Baekhyun pasti sudah sangat jauh dari wilayahnya karena kini dia telah memasuki wilayah para serigala. Klan yang tidak pernah akur dengan kaumnya. Seolah ada tembok terbentang luas yang membatasi rasa persaudaraan mereka.

Baekhyun sekeras mungkin mengendalikan rasa hausnya. Ia tak bisa menyakiti balita itu. Serigala itu masih terlalu kecil untuk dijadikan santapan. Itu tak beradap namanya.

" **P-pergilah**." ucapnya terbata. Jemari lentiknya bergerak kecil, berusaha mengusir sosok dengan binar penasaran itu yang masih saja mendekatinya, seolah tidak tahu jika bahayalah yang tengah berada di hadapannya.

Bulunya yang putih bersih kontras dengan gelapnya malam. Heran bagaimana anak serigala kecil itu lepas dari pengawasan keluarganya dan justru berada di hutan sendirian, mengendusi jemarinya dengan hidung mungil berwarna abu gelap itu.

" **Shh, pergilah!** " Baekhyun masih berusaha mengusirnya. Berusaha mematikan indera penciumannya sekeras mungkin. Memilih memejamkan safirnya kembali.

Ini bau darah.

Bau yang begitu memikat.

Darah yang mengalir dari serigala itu begitu menggoda. Tapi ia tak boleh melakukannya. Sesuatu yang besar bisa terjadi kelak. Para serigala ratusan jumlahnya, sementara vampire sudah semakin sedikit. Sebisa mungkin mereka menghindari kawanan yang mengancam. Tidak, Baekhyun. Tidak boleh.

" **Apa kau kesakitan?** " cicit suara itu membuatnya membuka safir birunya kembali. Menemukan sosok anak kecil berambut abu yang begitu menggemaskan. Binar kepolosan begitu menghipnotis membuat Baekhyun seketika terpana.

Kulitnya berwarna, putih namun berwarna, terasa hidup dan jemari mungil yang menggenggamnya terasa sangat hangat. Benar, bawasanya Kaum Serigala memiliki darah panas dan paras yang tidak main-main.

" **A-aku tidak apa-apa.** "

" **Tapi, kau tidak bernafas.** "

" **K-kami h-hanya sedikit bernafas.** " Anak itu masih menatapnya polos, mengusap-usap jemari lentiknya yang pucat dengan penuh kelembutan. Baekhyun nyaris terlena oleh godaan itu. Bocah cilik tanpa tahu apapun itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Berbisik bahwa ia akan memberikan rasa hangat untuknya.

Dalam heningnya malam, Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya padahal tidak saling kenal.

Namun, ketika hidung bangirnya tanpa sengaja berada di ceruk leher serigala kecil itu, rasa hausnya tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

Seberapa besar keinginan Baekhyun untuk mengendalikan dirinya, ia tak sanggup lagi. Iris mata berwarna biru laut itu perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan diambil alih oleh panggilan naluriah seorang vampire.

Ketika aroma darah dari serigala kecil itu terus mendesak inderanya, akhirnya dua taring tajam perlahan tumbuh dan tak bisa dihindari lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar menancapkan taring itu di leher bocah mungil itu. Bocah itu menjerit dalam rasa sakit. Terlebih ketika darahnya dihisap paksa dan digantikan rasa sakit tiada tara.

Tiba-tiba teriakan nyaring dan geraman serigala menyadarkan Baekhyun akan kesalahannya. Mata merahnya berubah normal. Ia melepaskan hisapannya dengan paksa dan berdiri terhuyung. Bocah cilik yang penuh kehangatan itu terkulai lemas dengan mata sayu yang memandangnya penuh kebingungan dan kesakitan. Nafasnya tak beraturan seolah sekarat.

" **Chanyeol! Grrhhh!** "

Suara para serigala semakin dekat, mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun terpaksa meninggalkan bocah itu dan melesat pergi. Berpijak dari satu dahan pohon paling tinggi, ke dahan yang lainnya. Rasanya begitu sakit setelah menyadari kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah ia lakukan. Seharusnya ia membunuhnya saja.

Bukan meninggalkan bocah itu dengan sedikit racun vampire di dalam tubuhnya. Jika anak itu bertahan, dia bisa menjadi monster pembunuh yang paling mengerikan.

" **A-apa yang telah kulakukan?** "

" **TIDAK, CHANYEOL, ANAKKU!** "

" **KEJAR VAMPIRE SIALAN ITU?! BAWA DIA KEHADAPANKU!"** Suara geraman buas penuh amarah dan teriakan lantang itu menggetarkan nyali Baekhyun. Selincah apapun seorang vampire, sepintar apapun dia, dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya ketakutanlah yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga keluar dari wilayah itu. Berlari seperti angin malam yang dingin dan menusuk. Namun belum sempat ia menggapai dahan di ujung hutan, sebuah cakar kasar sudah lebih dulu menyobek bagian punggungnya. Membuat tubuh kecilnya terjatuh dari dahan setinggi sepuluh meter diatas tanah.

Baekhyun terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah merah yang lebih pekat dari darah pada umumnya. Beberapa pasang mata tajam menatapnya. Ada yang berwarna emas, hitam, coklat. Namun tak ada yang berwarna abu seperti bocah yang darahnya ia hisap tadi.

Manusia-manusia serigala itu lebih banyak dari yang ia pikir. Kesadarannya yang semakin menipis membuat matanya berkunang-kunang dan tak mampu menghitung peluangnya untuk kabur. Kali ini ia hanya pasrah dan menanti kematiannya.

" **BUNUH DIA!** "

" **TIDAK!** "

Seorang lain menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Seorang pria tua berkulit tan, berjenggot abu dan matanya sehitam jelaga. Sorot penuh ketegasan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kebencian dan menusuk. Seseorang yang mampu menyakiti Baekhyun hanya dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

" **Bawa dia dan kurung di penjara bawah tanah. Borgol kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan rantai perak. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada cucuku, baru kita bunuh vampire ini!** "

Mata bertemu mata. Safir Baekhyun yang sayu menatap pria tua itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun hanya kilatan amarah saja yang mampu ia tangkap sebelum ia merasakan sebuah benda tajam menancap di lehernya.

Sebuah jarum perak yang menghentikan aliran darahnya untuk sementara. Membuat kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya dan disambut dengan pemandangan yang lebih lebih gelap lagi.


	2. CH 1

**Type-B Info Box :**

 _Inspiration from Twilight, Harry Potter, dan some of Wolf and Vampire AUs_

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mata** berwarna safir milik seorang vampire bertubuh mungil tampak mengerjap perlahan. Ketika safir indahnya terbuka sepenuhnya, hanya kegelapan yang menyapa. Tapi tak menjadi masalah, karena ia memiliki kelebihan untuk melihat dalam kegelapan.

Dan dengan keahlian tersebut, Baekhyun tahu jika ia tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang terbuat dari tumpukan batu besar. Tersusun rapi dan membentuk rongga ruangan. Jika diingat-ingat kembali, ia tertangkap dan akan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah oleh para shapeshifter serigala itu.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa akan berakhir di dalam ruangan pengap ini.

" **Akh!** " Ia mengusap tengkuknya perlahan, tepat di luka tusuk jarum berwarna perak yang biasa orang gunakan untuk akupuntur. Gerakan usapannya menyebabkan gemerincing besi terdengar.

Ketika ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, barulah ia tahu jika kedua tangannya diborgol dengan rantai perak yang tertancap di batu-batu besar tersebut. Dan pada saat ia mencoba duduk dengan tegak, luka sobek di punggungnya perih terasa. Luka yang disebabkan cakaran serigala itu bukan main sakitnya.

" **Ugh...** " nafasnya tercekat.

Ini benar-benar sakit. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan haus akan darah. Sementara tubuhnya yang pucat tampak begitu lusuh dan kotor. Rambutnya yang sehitam arang begitu lepek dan jauh dari kata rapi. Ia tak terlihat seperti vampire yang umumnya selalu tampak seperti bangsawan –sempurna dan berkelas.

Justru penampilannya sekarang tak jauh beda dengan gelandangan di alam manusia. Beberapa luka kecil pun tak luput dari wajah, lengan, serta kakinya.

Setidaknya dia beruntung, kakinya bisa dilipat karena nyatanya tak terborgol.

Dalam heningnya ruangan gelap dan pengap itu, Baekhyun membayangkan hal-hal yang terjadi kemarin malam. Rasa haus telah mengalihkan seluruh kesadarannya dan dia benci dirinya yang selalu mengikuti naluri vampire.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah _wolf_ kecil itu baik-baik saja? Apa dia selamat? Atau justru dia akan menjadi monster setelah racun yang tanpa sengaja dikeluarkannya kemarin? Sungguh, ia menyesalinya. Jika hal buruk terjadi pada sosok balita itu, Baekhyun pantas menerima hukumannya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluarganya sendiri? Apa mereka merasa kehilangannya? Atau justru mengabaikan karena sikap kurang sopannya tadi malam?

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

Ia rindu keluarganya.

Kris yang selalu khawatir padanya, Jessica yang selalu memperhatikannya, Sehun yang selalu memiliki pandangan yang dingin dan menusuk namun memiliki hati yang sebenarnya lembut, juga Kyungsoo yang selalu berpura-pura masa bodoh walau nyatanya ia penuh kepedulian. Keluarga kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Mereka yang awalnya tak saling mengenal, bertemu dan membentuk keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Tinggal di kastil tua yang tersembunyi di kedalaman Hemisphere Forest.

Kris Wu dan Jessica Wu, saudara kembar. Mereka adalah kakak tertuanya, usianya sudah nyaris dua ratus tahun lebih tua darinya, karena itulah darah vampire dari daerah barat masih melekat erat dalam diri mereka dan terbukti dari paras yang dimiliki mereka. Do Kyungsoo berusia dua puluh lima tahun lebih muda darinya sementara Oh Sehun adalah vampire baru yang nyaris meninggal saat baku tembak di Suriah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah seorang pimpinan tentara.

Kenangan manis itu terhenti ketika telinga pekanya mendengar hentak kaki berat menuju ke arahnya.

Dalam kegelapan, ia bisa melihat dua orang shapeshifter tengah berjalan kearahnya. Satu diantaranya pernah bertatap mata dengannya. Seorang pria tua berjanggut abu yang memiliki sorot mata yang mengancam. Menakutinya hingga tulang rusuk.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun beringsut mundur. Rasa sakit di punggungnya terasa menjadi-jadi. Sosok tua berjenggot itu berjongkok di depannya, masih mempertahankan tatapan yang sama. Dagunya diangkat kasar dan cengkeram itu sungguh sakit. Seolah ia dicengkeram menggunakan kuku-kuku tajam serigalanya.

" **Ada dua hal yang perlu kau ingat, vampire. Hanya dua hal.** " Suara berat itu menggema. Sementara remaja berambut legam di belakang pria itu hanya menatap datar. Namun sorot matanya jelas menunjukkan rasa iba sekaligus penasaran.

" **..."**

" **Pertama, kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari sini sampai kau tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Kedua, kau akan menjadi inang cucuku tanpa ada penolakan.** " Sentakan di dagunya berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun ambruk kembali.

Daripada merasakan sakitnya, Baekhyun justru tengiang-ngiang ucapan pria tua itu.

" **Ambil darahnya dan berikan pada Chanyeol.** " Pria tua itu berbicara pada remaja berambut hitam legam disampingnya. Kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua orang berbeda ras itu di ruangan gelap nan sunyi.

 _Jadi, anak itu selamat..._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Hutan** di perbatasan wilayah Hemisphere dan Prussic terlihat begitu gelap. Lebih gelap dari biasanya dikarenakan kabut yang menghiasi. Langit masih terlihat sehitam jelaga, hanya dihiasi gemerlap bintang malam dan cahaya redup bulan yang tersembunyi di balik mega.

Diantara sunyinya kegelapan, suara jangkrik hutan saling bersahutan. Kemudian ditambah dengan suara-suara binatang malam dan burung hantu. Seolah mengadakan konser rutin di setiap malam menyambut.

Tiba-tiba dahan-dahan pohon tinggi bergoyang keras. Membuat binatang-binatang malam ketakutan dan berhenti bercicit. Setiap batang pohon besar di dalam hutan bergetar secara berurutan, hingga terhenti ketika sebuah pijakan keras mendarat di tengah-tengah dahan.

Memperlihatkan sesosok pria tinggi berambut blonde dengan wajah kebaratan yang sangat kentara. Kulitnya sepucat kapas dan matanya berwarna amber. Pria itu sedikit menggeram, memperlihatkan dua taring tajam yang tersembunyi diantara belah bibirnya yang merah. Tangan besarnya menapak pada batang di sampingnya, terpejam untuk merasakan tekstur disana.

" **Baekhyun...** " gumamnya.

Suara lain gemerisik lain menyusul. Hingga kemudian muncul wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut dengan warna senada. Pakaian berbulu yang dikenakan tertiup angin malam. Helaian blondenya berkilau tersorot cahaya bulan. Kulitnya sama pucat, matanya pun berwarna amber dan raut wajahnya tampak ketakutan.

" **Ini bau para serigala.** " ujar wanita itu kemudian.

" **Apa itu werewolf?** " Suara lain menyahut. Datangnya dari pemuda bertubuh mungil, dengan mata sebulat burung hantu.

Rambutnya sehitam langit malam dan pipinya yang tembam tidak selaras dengan tatapan matanya yang selalu tanpa emosi. Dia akan terlihat menggemaskan kalau saja bibir _kissable_ -nya itu bisa tersenyum. Do Kyungsoo, namanya.

" **Bukan, ini bau shapeshifter.** " Kris menjawab. Mata yang setajam elang menatap jauh ke depan. Ke arah daerah Prussic. Tempat para shapeshifter tinggal.

Dari dahan setinggi sepuluh meter itu, ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas sebuah kota kecil berisikan makhluk hidup berbeda jenis. Para shapeshifter yang selalu hidup berkelompok meskipun mereka berbeda ras.

Dan diantara banyak jenis shapeshifter, serigala adalah klan yang paling dihindari oleh vampire. Mereka ratusan jumlahnya. Memiliki dendam pribadi terhadap kaumnya sejak sebelum Kris menjadi seorang vampire.

" **Apa kita akan datang kesana dan mengambil Baekhyun secara paksa?** "

" **Tidak, Sehun. Kita akan datang sebagai tamu, bukan sebagai musuh.** " Pemuda berkulit paling pucat, dengan rambut berwarna perak dan iris mata sebiru langit di siang hari itu hanya menatap kakak tertuanya tanpa emosi di dalamnya.

Namun jauh di dalam dirinya, dialah yang paling mengkhawatirkan keadaan salah satu keluarganya itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Mata** safir Baekhyun menatap sayu remaja di depannya. Tubuhnya yang kekurangan cairan darah itu terasa lemah bahkan hanya untuk digerakkan sedikit. Ketika jarum suntik mulai melubangi kulitnya, ia tak merasakan apapun.

Namun ketika darah berwarna pekat yang ditarik paksa oleh tarikan udara dari tabung putih itu, saraf-sarafnya langsung terasa begitu ngilu. Dahinya berkerut ketika rasa itu datang.

" **Aku tak tahu kalau vampire bisa merasakan sakit.** " Remaja itu berkomentar. Poninya yang berwarna arang menutupi nyaris separuh kelopak matanya. Gerakannya tidak sekasar pria tua tadi meskipun kewaspadaan terhadap dirinya terlihat begitu jelas. " **Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau vampire sekarang memiliki oksigen di dalam parunya dan memiliki darah untuk di pompa di dalam jantung.** "

" **Sejarah yang tertulis tidak selalu sama dengan kenyataan, nak. Vampire juga mengalami revolusi.** " ujar Baekhyun lemah. Menatap darahnya yang telah diambil dan diletakkan di dalam tabung kecil. " **Berapa usiamu?** "

" **15 tahun. Kau?** "

" **104 tahun.** " Kepala remaja itu menoleh cepat. Mungkin terkejut pada usia yang baru ia sebutkan. " **Kau masih sangat muda tapi sudah mengabdi pada pria tua itu. Kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat kelak.** " Remaja itu kemudian menatapnya. Iris matanya yang hitam seolah menyembunyikan berbagai emosi yang tidak dapat ditangkap oleh mata safir Baekhyun. " **Apa kau juga cucunya?** "

" **Bukan. Aku adalah pelayan Chanyeol kelak, cucu pria tua tadi.** "

" **Pelayan?** "

" **Ya**."

 _Jadi anak wolf itu bernama Chanyeol..._

Kepala Baekhyun terkulai, bersandar sepenuhnya pada batu yang menonjol di belakang tubuhnya. Isi otaknya menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada remaja di depannya dan kenapa anak sekecil dia –yang harusnya masih bermain-main– sudah harus menanggung tanggung jawab seperti itu? Ingin bertanya, namun terkesan ikut campur.

Baekhyun tidak mau dinilai lebih buruk dari ini. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Remaja itu mengisi botol yang dibawanya penuh, menutupnya dengan tutup yang terbuat dari kayu mapple dan kemudian berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresinya.

" **Aku Kim Jongin dan akan menjadi** _ **blood smuggler**_ **untuk Chanyeol mulai sekarang. Ingat baik-baik, karena kita akan sering bertemu.** "

" **Tentu, Jongin. Tentu.** " Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Wajahnya yang cantik samar-samar terbias oleh cahaya rembulan yang berhasil lewat di celah sebesar jari jempol kaki. " **Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.** "

.

* _Jongin is 11 years older than Chanyeol._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Tepat** di gerbang wilayah para shapeshifter, beberapa shapeshifter menatap waspada pada satu titik. Beberapa diantara telah berubah wujud menjadi serigala, singa, dan macan tutul. Mengendusi udara sembari menatap waspada pada orang-orang berkulit pucat yang datang dari arah barat.

Kris melangkah tanpa ragu. Pembawaan vampire memang selalu tenang, nampak angkuh dan berwibawa. Langkah kaki vampire-vampire itu berhenti kala mendapati sekitar dua puluh shapeshifter dari klan binatang buas bersikap anti pada kedatangan mereka. Sambutan yang kurang hangat rupanya.

" **Aku harus berbicara pada pimpinan kalian.** " ujarnya tenang. Suaranya lantang dan menggetarkan. Matanya yang berwarna amber tersorot cahaya bulan, memantul seperti berlian. Menghipnotis namun penuh ancaman.

Seorang shapeshifter singa berubah wujud dua detik setelahnya, menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan hanya mengenakan celana selutut yang terbuat dari kulit dan rambutnya berwarna blonde. Berjalan lebih dekat padanya, sementara yang lainnya masih menatap awas pada mereka.

" **Ada urusan apa sehingga kalian perlu menginjakkan kaki di wilayah kami?** "

" **Pimpinan kalian membawa salah satu keluarga kami.** " Seluruh shapeshifter disana tampak berpandangan.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria tua dengan jenggot abu datang dan ikut menyambut kehadiran mereka. Dilihat dari penampilannya dan bungkukkan para shapeshifter lain, bisa dipastikan kalau pria tua itulah pimpinannya.

" **Apa yang bisa kami berikan untuk menukarnya?** " ujar Kris langsung mengenai sasaran. Tak ingin berbasa-basi karena sepertinya pria tua itu bukan orang yang suka diajak basa-basi.

" **Kalian tidak bisa membawa vampire bermata safir itu.** "

" **Kenapa?** "

" **Karena racunnya telah membuat salah satu anggota keluarga kami mengalami** _ **kutukan**_ **.** "

" **Apa mungkin...** " Jessica bergumam dan pria tua itu mengangguk. Raut keterkejutan jelas tergambar di wajah Kris serta saudara kembarnya. Sementara Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti apapun hanya bisa saling berpandangan. " **Tapi bukankah kalian bisa mendapatkan darah di alam manusia? Darah dengan mudah bisa dibeli disana.** "

Tahunya pria tua itu terkekeh. Kali ini ekspresinya berubah sinis, menatap nyalang penuh kebencian.

" **Rasa haus akan darah yang ia rasakan melebihi kalian. Darah manusia biasa tidak akan memuaskannya. Karena itulah kami menyebutnya** _ **kutukan**_."

Iris hitamnya menggelap. Jelas itu adalah sorot permusuhan yang tidak disembunyikan sama sekali.

" **Sejak kejadian 400 tahun yang lalu, kami selalu berusaha menghindari kelompok kalian. Membentuk wilayah yang jauh dari Hemisphere. Bahkan hutan luas Greenhill di sebelah barat membentang hingga ratusan kilo meter menjadi pembatas wilayah kami dengan kalian. Tapi dengan mudahnya salah satu anggota kalian melanggarnya dan justru menandai salah satu anak serigala**."

" **Rasa haus itu diluar kendali kami**." Kris berusaha membujuk.

" **Tidak. Mulai sekarang dia menjadi tahanan kami dan inang dari cucuku. Dia yang akan menyediakan darahnya untuk cucuku sampai dia tidak dibutuhkan lagi.** " Sehun berdesis, tubuhnya maju beberapa langkah sementara kedua taringnya perlahan muncul. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit berubah menjadi semerah darah. Rasa amarah yang besar tiba-tiba muncul ketika kata demi kata dilontarkan oleh pria tua itu.

Jessica berusaha menghalaunya dengan dinding lengan. Kyungsoo pun langsung mencengkeram lengan Sehun untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Disisi lain, para shapeshifter pun mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka. Menggeram satu sama lain. Menunjukkan kekuasaan alam yang mutlak.

" **Apa tidak bisa dengan cara lain? Mate dari cucumu kelak akan bisa mengendalikannya.** "

" **Tidak, itu terlalu lama. Dia belum terlahir.** " Lagi, pria itu menolak. Kris sudah sangat tampak frustasi sedangkan Sehun semakin tidak sabar. Terbiasa berperang membuat emosinya tak bisa stabil. Apalagi wajah angkuh pria tua itu membuat amarahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

" **Cucuku telah terikat dengan seorang vampire, akan sulit baginya untuk merasakan ketertarikan pada mate-nya kelak. Aku harus menyingkirkan vampire itu untuk membuat cucuku kembali normal. Vampire itu tidak akan bisa kembali pada kalian**."

" **Brengsek** —"

" **Sehun, kendalikan dirimu!** " Jessica mulai membentak.

Wanita berambut pirang bergelombang itu pun merasa emosi. Namun ini bukan hal yang bisa mereka atasi dengan pertarungan fisik. Baekhyun telah mengulang kesalahan yang terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu. Keyakinan kedua belah pihak yang berbeda jelas menjadi penghalang.

" **Bagaimana dengan** _ **lambang-**_ **nya?** "

Sorot mata amber Jessica menatap penuh harap. Lambang yang ia maksud adalah satu-satunya harapan. Jika lambangnya tidak berubah, Baekhyun masih bisa dipisahkan dengan cucu pria tua itu dan mereka bisa membawanya pergi. Namun, ekspresi pria berjenggot putih itu membuatnya putus asa.

" _ **Burung phoenix yang mencengkeram cahaya bintang**_ _._ "

Jessica tersentak. Jemari lentiknya perlahan menyentuh bahu saudara kembarnya. Bahu kokoh yang juga menurun –sama putus asanya. Lambang terkuat yang pernah ia dengar. Paling berbahaya, juga paling berkuasa, paling tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Tanda yang sama dengan milik kakek-nenek buyut mereka yang telah membuat kesalahan _ini_ untuk pertama kalinya.

" **Mereka benar-benar telah terikat, Kris. Tak ada cara lain selain membunuh Baekhyun di kemudian hari**." Nafas dingin Kris terdengar berat. Tatapan tajamnya meredup. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mengambil keputusan. Keputusan yang sangat sulit dan merugikan.

" **Kalau begitu biarkan kami melihat** _ **nya**_ **sebentar**."

.

* * *

.

 **Sungguh** disayangkan, tempat penyekapan Baekhyun bukanlah tempat yang bagus mengingat para shapeshifter memiliki rumah-rumah besar seperti mansion bergaya eropa di dalam wilayahnya. Ketika kaki para vampire masuk lebih dalam ke mansion besar milik pimpinan shapeshifter, mereka justru digiring ke dalam sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang terbuat dari tumpukan batu besar.

Gelap, pengap, sunyi. Sehun jelas terlihat paling marah diantara mereka. Aura pembunuh masih menguar dalam tubuhnya. Merasa terhina karena salah satu keluarga mereka ditempatkan di sebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip kandang tikus.

Sebuah pintu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan lain yang terbatasi oleh palung-palung besi. Seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan penampilan acak terlihat memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang terhembus berat. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat lepek oleh keringat sementara luka-luka tergambar jelas di tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya terborgol oleh rantai perak panjang yang terhubung ke masing-masing sisi ruangan. Pemandangan yang begitu menyayat. Pelupuk Jessica bahkan berkaca-kaca melihatnya. Wanita itu adalah yang pertama kali bergerak cepat untuk mendekati sosok adiknya.

 **"B-Baekhyun...** _ **my precious angel.**_ **.."** bisiknya dengan parau.

Safir Baekhyun perlahan terbuka, menunjukkan keindahan yang tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Mendapati empat orang vampire datang bersama beberapa shapeshifter yang didominasi oleh serigala. Satu yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sosok wanita yang menatapnya lembut.

Mata ambernya yang biasa bersinar cerah, kini berkilauan oleh liquid bening. Mereka yang disebut makhluk berhati dingin, makhluk pembunuh, adalah mereka yang menyembunyikan kelemahan dibalik keangkuhan.

Jessica sudah seperti ibu baginya. Melihat wanita itu ada disekitarnya, membuat perasaan takut Baekhyun semakin lama semakin terkikis.

Ia sungguh rindu.

" **Jessica...** " Suaranya lirih, lembut terdengar. Namun penuh kesakitan dan penderitaan. Senyumnya pedih dan mencengkeram ulu hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

" **Beri kami waktu.** " Kris mencoba berunding, menatap pimpinan shapeshifter itu dengan pembawaan yang tenang.

Pria berjenggot abu terlihat berfikir untuk beberapa saat hingga anggukan menjadi jawabannya. Ia membawa para shapeshifter yang datang bersamanya dan memutuskan untuk berjaga di pintu luar. Kris mendekati saudara kembarnya, disusul oleh adik-adiknya yang lain. Jessica mencoba meraihnya, namun Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk bergerak.

" **Dia tidak menghisap darah sama sekali.** " Kris menatap sedih adik lelakinya. Menyadari bagaimana tubuh itu lemah tak berdaya karena kekurangan cairan.

" **Apa mereka gila?!** " Sehun berteriak nyaring, semakin ingin meremukkan seluruh kepala makhluk yang tinggal disana. Matanya menyorotkan amarah dan luka. Giginya gemerutuk menahan luapan panas dalam dadanya.

" **Sehun, tenanglah.** "

" **Aku tidak bisa, Kyungsoo. Mereka sama saja tidak memberi makan Baekhyun**."

" **Aku akan mencoba berunding dengan mereka. Kalian—** " Amber Kris menatap keluarganya satu persatu. " **Pastikan untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Amati dan pelajari tempat ini. Kita akan mencari cara untuk membawanya pergi. Tidak sekarang, mungkin kelak**." Kyungsoo mengangguk, sementara tangannya masih sibuk memegangi lengan Sehun.

Jessica adalah yang paling tidak fokus. Terlalu sedih melihat keadaan adik yang begitu ia sayangi. Setelah kepergian Kris, Sehun menyentak pegangan Kyungsoo dan berlari mendekat.

" **Baekhyun-** _ **ah**_ **!** "

" **Sehun, k-kau disini...** "

" **Ya, Baekhyun. Aku disini, kami disini. Cobalah untuk kemari.** " Lelaki bersurai hitam itu meringis ketika mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menggeser pahanya perlahan, merangkak kearah saudaranya. Jessica meraih tangannya ketika ia sampai. Mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Seperti sosok malaikat yang selalu menjaganya. " **Mereka sudah memborgolmu, kenapa juga masih membatasimu dengan besi-besi sialan ini?** "

Sehun mencengkeram besinya, mengabaikan rasa panas pada permukaan kulitnya yang pucat. Ia pasti sudah membengkokkan seluruh besi ini kalau saja tidak terbuat dari perak.

" **Kyungsoo, ambil darahnya.** " Jessica berseru. Kemudian Kyungsoo dengan cekatan mengambil sebuah botol elastis berisikan zat cair warna merah pekat dibalik coat panjang yang ia kenakan. Memberikannya pada Jessica yang langsung membuka penutupnya dan meminumkannya pada Baekhyun. " **Minumlah,** _ **honey**_ **. Sembuhkan lukamu**."

Dengan gemetar, Baekhyun menerima dorongan cairan merah itu, meminumnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tenggorokannya yang kering terasa lega seketika. Seolah hidup kembali. Perlahan-lahan, tenaganya memulih. Safirnya sudah tidak seredup tadi.

" **Aku pikir vampire adalah yang terkejam. Baru kutahu kalau para shapeshifter lebih tidak manusiawi lagi**." Kyungsoo berujar dengan wajah datar.

Meskipun ekspresinya tidak banyak menunjukkan emosi, namun matanya jelas menunjukkan amarah dan khawatir secara bersamaan.

" **Mereka baru membuatnya semalam**." Baekhyun mencicit dengan suara serak.

" **Pagar besi ini?** " Jessica bertanya.

" **Ya**." Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. " **Mereka tahu kalian akan datang. Karena itu mereka membuatnya untuk membatasi pergerakan kita**." Wajah Sehun berpaling setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya, sementara dibawah sana buku-buku jarinya telah memutih.

Diam-diam Jessica melirik kearah belakang telinga Baekhyun, mendapati lambang burung phoenix terlihat mencengkeram erat lambang cahaya milik Baekhyun. Perpaduan dua darah menghasilkan lambang yang terikat satu sama lain. Rupanya benar apa kata si pemimpin itu.

" **Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?** " Kyungsoo membuka suara kembali. Menyadarkan Jessica akan lamunannya.

" **Tidak ada yang perlu kalian lakukan...** " Baekhyun berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman baik-baik saja. Kontras dengan keadaannya yang lebih terlihat mengenaskan. " **Ini sudah menjadi hukumanku dan aku menerimanya. Jika aku tidak dibunuh,** _ **wolf**_ **kecil itu tidak akan mengenali mate-nya**."

Safir indahnya yang selalu menghipnotis itu memandang lekat wajah-wajah keluarganya yang telah bersamanya puluhan tahun lamanya. Juga, meskipun baru sepuluh tahun ia mengenal Sehun, ia tahu bahwa adiknya sangat menyayanginya.

" **Hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Biarkan semua berlalu seperti yang seharusnya**."

" **Baekhyun, tidak** _ **honey**_ **, kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu. Kami pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini.** " Jessica terisak kecil dan jemari Baekhyun perlahan mengusap helaian pirangnya. Meninggalkan sedikit jejak darah disana.

Senyuman indahnya senantiasa terpahat di wajahnya yang sempurna. Safirnya berkaca dan berkilauan layaknya berlian. Hal paling memikat dari Baekhyun adalah warna matanya.

" **Aku menyayangi kalian, hanya ingatlah itu**."

.

* * *

 _._

 _ **11 years later...**_

 **Chanyeol** menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan pandangan datar. Paras yang dipahat langsung oleh tangan Tuhan itu terukir dengan sempurna tanpa cela. Onyx-nya bulat dan berwarna abu cerah senada dengan helaian lembutnya yang berwarna _ashgrey_. Kulitnya putih, terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan warna kulit rasnya, namun juga tak sepucat kulit vampire.

Chanyeol sekarang telah berumur 15 tahun, telah menginjak masa remaja. Namun fisiknya justru terlihat seperti lelaki berusia 18 belas tahun. Di umurnya yang kelima belas, tinggi badan Chanyeol bahkan sudah menginjak 180 cm. Badannya sudah mulai terbentuk layaknya remaja yang menginjak dewasa.

Keanehan itu tentu saja membuatnya bingung.

Setiap kali ia menatap cermin, dahinya berkerut dan alisnya saling bertaut. Ketika bertanya pada teman seumurannya, mereka bahkan belum mendapatkan masa peralihan dewasa, sementara ia merasakannya di umurnya yang ke empat belas kemarin.

Ketika teman sebayanya masih perlu berfikir keras untuk memecahkan soal rumit, maka Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan jawabannya dalam dua kali kedipan. Ketika temannya masih kesusahan mencari buruan, maka Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan dua sampai tiga bison di umurnya yang masih 15 tahun.

Semuanya terasa aneh.

Terlebih ketika bulan purnama menampakkan cahaya indahnya. Merangkak menyinari seluruh wilayah indah Prussic. Keindahan itu justru menjadi neraka baginya.

Kepalanya terasa pening dan tenggorokannya kering. Seluruh badannya ngilu dan rasa haus tiada tara seolah mempermainkannya. Ketika ia mencoba meminum berbotol-botol air, bukan kelegaan yang ia dapatkan, melainkan rasa haus yang lebih besar.

Ia akan mengerang hingga menghancurkan seisi kamarnya. Tubuhnya tak mampu ia kendalikan. Terasa seperti kesadarannya sudah tercabut dari raganya. Semua rasa sakit itu akan hilang ketika seseorang membantunya mengecap sebuah cairan pekat berwarna merah. Meminumkannya hingga tubuhnya terasa normal kembali. Hingga retina abunya perlahan menggelap. Benar-benar hilang kesadaran.

Terus seperti itu setiap bulannya. Tepat di hari bulan purnama merajai bumi.

" **Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu tentangku...** "

Perlahan, tangan kiri Chanyeol terangkat. Kepalanya menunduk dan mata abunya menatap pada satu titik. Sebuah lambang unik berwarna hitam dipergelangan tangannya. Lambang yang hanya dia pemiliknya.

Pemilik api biru, yang agung burung phoenix, adalah lambang keluarganya. Namun lambang itu anehnya mencengkeram sebuah tanda cahaya, yakni bintang.

Perpaduan simbol yang hanya ia temukan pada dirinya sendiri. Dielusnya lambang dipergelangan tangannya itu perlahan, merasakan tektur timbul –namun tidak kasar– yang tergambar jelas disana. Merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras ketika jemarinya mengikuti arah lengkungan bintang yang terlukis disana. Kehangatan aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan pada siapapun.

Ia seperti... jatuh cinta pada lambang cahaya itu.

" **Aku harus mencari tahu.** "

* * *

.

 **New Chara :**

 **Jessica Jung** as Kris' twin sister : a vampire

* * *

.

 **Type-B's terminology :**

* **Klan shapeshifter** binatang buas yakni singa, macan, serigala & klan shapeshifter biasa yaitu kucing, anjing. Di Prussic hanya ada jenis shapeshifter ini dan serigala adalah jenis terbanyak. Klan di wilayah ini juga dipimpin oleh seorang serigala.

* **Inang** adalah seseorang yang menampung hidup atau menyediakan makanan bagi parasitnya dan memberikannya secara percuma. Chanyeol adalah parasit yang membutuhkan Baekhyun sebagai penyedia darah baginya.

* **Blue phoenix** (sang agung pemilik api biru) adalah lambang yang hanya dimiliki pimpinan serigala, yang kini juga memimpin para shapeshifter bentuk lain. Kepemimpinan dimulai dari kakek buyut Chanyeol hingga ke kakeknya kini. Pimpinannya disebut Loneshifter.


	3. CH 2

**.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Baekhyun**_ _berteriak nyaring ketika sebuah cambukan api mengenai punggungnya. Luka bakarnya terasa perih, sangat menyakitkan. Sebuah suara rendah menggema, suara alpha penuh wibawa namun dibawa dalam kemarahan yang menggebu._

 _Pimpinan kaum shapeshifter sangat membencinya hingga ke tulang. Setiap bulan ketika cucunya mengalami kesakitan, maka Baekhyun dihukum dengan satu kali cambukan api. Air mata kesakitan menetes, namun mulutnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan engahan tanpa mampu melawan._

 _Rasa hausnya teralihkan oleh rasa sakit tiada tara._

 _Meskipun lukanya melintang dari bahu hingga pinggang, namun sakitnya terasa dari ujung kepala hingga telapak kaki. Tubuh pucatnya terhuyung, kemudian ambruk ke dalam dekapan Jongin. Pria berjenggot abu itu menatapnya dengan sorot marah._

 _Hanya tatapan namun mampu mencekiknya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Jongin._

" _ **Berikan dia darah**_ _."_

 _Tanpa banyak kata, pria tua itu akhirnya berlalu. Memberinya makan setelah melewati masa-masa penuh kesakitan. Jongin mencoba memanggilnya berulang kali, berusaha tetap membuatnya sadar. Sementara mata safir Baekhyun meredup, menatap pria tua itu dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya._

 _Pria itu mungkin selalu menghukumnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun lupa untuk memberikannya darah manusia setiap bulannya. Makanan yang paling ia butuhkan ketika bulan purnama merajai bumi. Setelah berhari-hari hanya mengkonsumsi darah hewan atau tidak sama sekali._

" _ **T-Terima kasih...**_ _" bisiknya lirih. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya, merasa iba._  
.

* * *

.

" **Hhh... hhh...** " Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika kenangan lama itu merangsak masuk disela-sela mimpi indahnya.

Ia mengusap pergelangan tangannya, merasakan nadinya berdenyut lambat. Seluruh yang ada dalam diri vampire nyaris menyamai manusia, hanya semuanya bekerja lebih lambat daripada manusia pada umumnya.

" **Hhh**..." Sedangkan dadanya berdebar. Merasa takut namun juga lega. Kenangan itu banyak meninggalkan bekas. Masih terasa hingga sekarang.

Meski nyatanya, pria tua itu telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu.

Bunyi sel yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Memperlihatkan sosok Jongin dengan nampan berisikan peralatan suntik dan segelas cairan warna merah pekat. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi kemudian mendekatinya dan duduk bersila di depannya.

Baekhyun menyapa dengan sedikit senyuman dan lambaian tangan yang menyebabkan gemerincing rantai yang membelit tangannya terdengar. Sayangnya senyuman itu tak dapat menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya. Terlihat kebingungan dan ketakutan. Dahinya bahkan berkeringat, dinginnya bahkan seperti lelehan es.

" **Kau terbangun olehku?** "

" **Tidak, Jongin.** " Safir biru Baekhyun mengamati pria yang telah tumbuh dewasa itu. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan berbentuk. Kulit tannya berkilat oleh sedikit keringat. Kesan seksi dan maskulin melekat erat dalam diri dua-puluh-enam Kim Jongin.

Seseorang yang dulu ia anggap adik, sekarang justru tampak seperti kakaknya. Meski usia mereka terpaut puluhan tahun, nyatanya Baekhyun tidak menua, sementara Jongin hidup seperti shapeshifter pada umumnya. Bisa dewasa, tua, dan akhirnya meninggal dunia.

" **Besok purnama.** "

" **Aku tahu. Aku menghitungnya**."

" **Kecerdasan seorang vampire memang tidak bisa diragukan.** " Kedua tertawa pada pernyataan Jongin. Pria dewasa itu selalu saja memujinya. Mengaguminya layaknya seorang idola.

Setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur karena takdir memilih Jongin untuk menjadi _blood smuggler_ Chanyeol. Jongin tidak pernah menatapnya dengan raut waspada atau pun takut. Mereka mengobrol bebas layaknya teman.

Juga, Jongin selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik meskipun harus hidup sendiri diruangan sempit selama puluhan tahun lamanya.

" **Ini sudah sebelas tahun, Baekhyun..**."

" **Aku menghitungnya, Jongin**."

" **Kau pasti sangat merindukan keluargamu**." Senyuman indah Baekhyun berakhir menjadi ukiran lengkungan yang pahit terlihat. Safirnya berubah sendu, namun berusaha ia sembunyikan di balik ekspresinya yang _sok_ baik-baik saja. Jongin tahu, dia hanya sedang _pura-pura tidak tahu_. " **Ini, makan malammu**..."

Sebuah gelas terulur padanya, Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya. Bibir tipisnya mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya menenggak cairan merah itu perlahan. Tenggorokannya langsung terasa segar. Seolah air pengunungan tiba-tiba muncul di kerongkongannya untuk membasahi keringnya dinding-dindingnya.

Dahinya mengernyit ketika cairan merah pekat itu habis tak tersisa.

" **Ini darah manusia**." gumamnya, menatap bekas darah yang hanya tersisa sedikit. Baunya sangat memikat untuk kaum sepertinya. Lebih segar daripada darah binatang. " **Dan ini masih baru**." Jemarinya mengusap permukaan gelas itu.

Binarnya penuh takjub.

Sudah lama sekali dia tidak meminum darah manusia sesegar ini. Biasanya, darah manusia yang diberikan padanya setiap bulan adalah darah yang dibeli di kota, wilayah dimana manusia tinggal. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

" **Ada kecelakaan di kota. Seorang manusia nyawanya tidak tertolong. Aku diam-diam mencuri darah yang masih mengalir dalam nadinya**."

" **Dia bukan mati karena kau membuatnya kehabisan darah, kan?** "

Jongin tertawa.

" **Tidak, tentu saja. Meskipun jantung telah berhenti, darah dalam nadinya masih mengalir kan?** "

" **Ah, kau benar**." Obrolan mereka sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang menarik. Namun perbedaan ras membuat mereka penasaran pada kehidupan masing-masing.

Dalam tahun-tahun yang terlewati ini, Jongin selalu membuatnya merasa bersemangat dengan sejarah-sejarah tentang kaum shapeshifter. Sementara ia sendiri akan bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu mengenai kehidupannya saat masih menjadi manusia juga kehidupan yang ia lalui setelah menjadi seorang vampire.

Hal-hal sederhana itulah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Persahabatan dua makhluk yang sebenarnya ditentang oleh masing-masing pihak.

.

* * *

.

 **Seorang** pemuda berambut coklat madu dengan iris mata senada, terlihat tengah berjalan di lorong mansionnya dengan ditemani beberapa pengawal. Wajahnya yang manis tidak sinkron dengan ekspresinya yang sedingin es. Tatapannya tajam penuh intimidasi dan ia sangat berkharisma meskipun tubuhnya tidak lebih besar dari para shapeshifter yang mengawalnya.

Dia adalah Park Luhan, kakak kandung Chanyeol, calon Loneshifter. Jiwa alpha dalam dirinya membuatnya terlihat dewasa di umurnya yang kedua puluh.

Luhan adalah tipe yang sangat protektif. Terlebih kepada adiknya yang kini mendapat _kutukan_.

Karena itulah, jiwa pembenci kakeknya menurun padanya. Seringkali ia datang ke dalam sel vampire —yang telah memberikan _kutukan_ pada adiknya, hanya untuk melemparkan makian dan hinaan yang menyakiti perasaan. Bedanya, hukum satu kali cambuk api itu telah ditiadakan.

Ayahnya, Park Jungsoo sendiri yang telah menghilangkan ultimatum tentang _hadiah_ _istimewa_ untuk tahanan mereka. Luhan sempat menentangnya, ia memprotes, namun sang ayah tak ingin mendengarkan apapun ucapannya. Karena bagi ayahnya, sisi kemanusiaan adalah hal penting untuk membuat wilayahnya semakin tenteram.

Alasan yang terlalu klasik bagi Luhan yang keras kepala seperti kakeknya.

Ia tidak peduli.

" **Chanyeol**!" bibir tipisnya meneriakkan nama sang adik ketika seorang pemuda berambut ashgrey terlihat mengendap-endap mencari seseorang. Ada sedikit raut keterkejutan yang kemudian berganti menjadi dengusan malas. " **Mau kemana kau?** "

" **Mencari paman Jongin**."

" **Dia berada di ruang bawah tanah**."

" **Untuk apa?** " Chanyeol menatap dengan kerutan dahi, sementara Luhan tampak terkejut oleh kalimat yang keluar dari belah ranumnya. Ia membasahi bibirnya tanpa sadar.

" **Apa lagi? Tentu saja mengawasi tahanan-tahanan yang berkhianat pada klan kita**." ujarnya. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak membuat Chanyeol curiga.

Karena adiknya tidak pernah diijinkan untuk melihat penjara bawah tanah di mansion mereka. Apalagi melihat inangnya. Semua akan menjadi rahasia sampai Chanyeol menemukan mate-nya dan sampai mereka menjatuhkan hukuman mati untuk vampire itu. Semua akan kembali seperti yang seharusnya meskipun nantinya Chanyeol tetap akan menjadi setengah vampire.

Membayangkannya tentang hukuman mati itu saja, membuat bibir tipisnya tanpa sadar menyeringai. Sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang akan menimpa tahanan _spesial_ mereka.

" **Aku akan mencari paman Jongin kesana**."

" **Tidak**!" Sorot hazel Luhan berubah menjadi tajam dan ia sempat menggeram pada adiknya. Ia mengeluarkan aura pemimpin yang membuat langkah Chanyeol seketika terhenti.

Kakaknya dan jiwa dominan yang ia banggakan selalu membuat Chanyeol emosi. Calon pimpinan shapeshifter itu akan berubah sangat menyebalkan ketika membicarakan tentang hal-hal terlarang baginya. Menurut Chanyeol itu terlalu kolot.

" **Tempat itu tidak bisa dikunjungi oleh keluarga kita. Hanya pengikut setia, Loneshifter dan calonnya saja yang diperbolehkan. Bukankah kau sudah memahami itu?** "

" **Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menemui paman Jongin**."

" **Temui dia setelah dia selesai. Kau bisa menunggunya di ruanganmu**." Tangan Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengepal dan bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Ia benci diatur-atur walaupun oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ia merasa sudah cukup dewasa dengan segala keistimewaan yang ia punya. Ia lebih pintar, lebih ahli, lebih kuat dari teman sebayanya. Seharusnya hal tersebut juga berpengaruh pada cara sang kakak memperlakukannya. Chanyeol jelas bukan lagi seorang anak yang menginjak remaja.

" **Ingat, kembali ke kamarmu!** " putus calon pimpinan itu, telak.

Melangkah pergi tanpa ada argumen lagi.

Mata Chanyeol yang berwarna abu terang menatap kepergian kakaknya tanpa banyak kata. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, mengapa sikap Luhan seolah-olah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu di penjara bawah tanah mereka?

.

* * *

.

 **Kastil** vampire yang dihuni keluarga Kris adalah sebuah kastil megah di atas sebuah bukit yang berbatasan langsung dengan jurang sedalam ratusan meter yang terhubung pada laut lepas.

Di sebelah timur wilayah Hemisphere, merupakan Greenhill Forest, hutan berhektar-hektar yang membatasi wilayah mereka dengan para shapeshifter dan animagus. Karena itulah tak ada komunikasi apapun yang terjalin selama ratusan tahun, sejak _kutukan_ pertama terjadi di dalam wilayah shapeshifter, dimana seorang manusia melahirkan bayi perempuan setengah vampire.

Seharusnya permusuhan antara klan vampire dan _wolf_ tidak akan sekental ini jika bayi tersebut tidak sengaja menandai salah satu shapeshifter di keluarga serigala. Menyebabkan omega dari serigala yang tertandai meninggal dunia. Hal tersebut, membuat shapeshifter serigala murka.

Disisi lain, para vampire hanya berusaha melindungi anak mereka dari kekejaman para shapeshifter serigala.

Renesmee Charlisle Cullen, bayi dari Bella Swan dan Edward Cullen, adalah yang membuat kaum serigala dan vampire bermusuhan hingga sekarang. Bayi itu masih hidup, menjadi dewasa yang berhenti tumbuh ketika umurnya mencapai 17 tahun.

Kekasihnya, seorang shapeshifter alpha bernama Jacob Black telah meninggalkannya sendiri bersama takdirnya yang kejam. Kini, tak ada yang tahu dimana gadis itu tinggal. Meninggalkan misteri hingga ratusan tahun lamanya. Membuat permusuhan antara kedua klan semakin menjadi-jadi karena perbedaan pendapat.

Bagaimana pun, kaum vampire masih mengharapkan pertemuan dengan manusia setengah vampire itu.

" **Hanya Renesmee yang bisa menghentikan permusuhan kita.** " Jessica bergumam sembari membersihkan gelas-gelas yang berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna merah. Sisa dari makan malam mereka. " **Andai keberadaannya bukan misteri, dia pasti bisa meredakan kemarahan para shapeshifter pada vampire. Kita masih akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun**."

" **Tapi takdir berkata lain, Jess.** " Kyungsoo berpendapat. Sementara wanita itu kembali menghela nafas. Tangannya yang awalnya cekatan, menjadi lebih pelan. Mengusap busa sabun tanpa daya. Gemericik air dari keran seolah-olah mengejek kediamannya. " **Bahkan keberadaan Renesmee pun belum tentu membuat kita berdamai dengan mereka**."

" **Setidaknya dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu**."

" **Kita akan menjemput Baekhyun, Jess. Bukankah kita telah berjanji padanya?** " Kyungsoo datang pada wanita itu, mengusap pundaknya penuh kelembutan.

Matanya yang biasanya tanpa emosi kini menatap wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu dengan pandangan sedih. Ia pun merindukan Baekhyun. Sebelas tahun tak bertemu Baekhyun membuatnya nyaris lupa bagaimana keindahan mata saudaranya selalu membuatnya terpana. Ia pikir, zamrudnya yang berwarna dark-green sangat indah, namun ternyata safir Baekhyun lebih memikat dari mata vampire mana pun.

Baekhyun pun memiliki sifat positif yang membuat siapapun ingin berada dekat dengannya. Karena itulah, Jessica selalu menyebutnya _angel_. Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki hati yang besar.

" **Ini sudah sebelas tahun, Kyungsoo. Kita berada disini tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun.** "

" **Aku pun merindukannya, Jess. Percayalah**." Dibalik dinding Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Setiap kali mereka membahas perihal Baekhyun, hanya amarah dan kesedihan yang mampu ia rasakan.

Ketidakberdayaannya sebagai saudara membuatnya malu. Baekhyun mungkin sangat membutuhkan mereka, membutuhkan uluran tangan mereka, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Menunggu sesuatu yang tak jelas sama sekali.

Bahkan rasa dendam dan sakit hati Sehun, bisa dirasakan oleh saudara-saudaranya.

.

* * *

.

 **Baekhyun** meringis ketika darahnya yang lebih pekat dari milik Jongin tersedot oleh tarikan udara dari jarum suntik kecil di permukaan kulitnya, menembus hingga nadinya. Tabung suntik itu sebesar dua jari, sehingga cukup untuk menampung banyak darah. Hanya perlu dua suntikan untuk membuat penuh gelas yang dibawa Jongin.

Vampire mampu menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat, sehingga luka suntik bukanlah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Ketika suntikan itu berakhir, Baekhyun mengusap-usap lubang kecil yang disebabkan oleh jarum, hanya beberapa usapan dan luka itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

" **Bagaimana anak** _ **itu**_ **?** "

" **Dia tumbuh lebih cepat dari anak seumurannya.** " Tangan-tangan Jongin membersihkan peralatan suntiknya, kemudian meletakkannya di samping.

Masih dengan posisi duduk bersila, kedua tangan Jongin menyatu penuh wibawa. Aura alpha menguar dari tubuhnya yang atletis. Baekhyun bisa saja jatuh cinta kalau dia tidak terikat oleh _kutukan_ yang ia buat sendiri.

 **"..."**

" **Apakah pertumbuhan itu akan berhenti atau sebaliknya?** " Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu pria dewasa itu tebak.

" **Aku... tidak tahu. Tapi, semoga dia baik-baik saja.** " Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun melayang dalam pikirannya, bertanya-tanya kapan takdir ini akan berhenti mempermainkannya. " **Apa** _ **mate**_ **-nya belum juga diketahui?** "

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban Jongin. Pria dewasa itu menatapnya dengan iba. Pandangan yang ia dapatkan ketika mereka membicarakan persoalan serius. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun ingin mengetahui perkembangannya.

Agar ia juga bisa menyiapkan diri... untuk menghadapi kematiannya.

" **Omega mendapat tanda** _ **mate**_ **-nya ketika telah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Jadi,** _ **mate**_ **Chanyeol pasti belum berumur tujuh belas. Kami sudah mencarinya, tapi belum ada**." Belah ranumnya tersenyum pahit.

Chanyeol kini berumur lima belas. Sementara pertemuan mereka adalah ketika Chanyeol berumur empat tahun. Balita berpipi gembil yang memiliki mata seindah merkurius. Abu cerah yang penuh kepolosan. Tatapan menggemaskan masih terukir dalam ingatannya yang tajam. Rambutnya yang berwarna ashgrey terlihat sangat halus dan tebal. Seluruh gambaran fisik itu terekam jelas dalam otaknya.

" **Tapi... perpaduan phoenix dan light adalah lambang terindah yang pernah kulihat**." ucapan Jongin membuyarkan memorinya.

Sebuah ucapan penuh harapan. Entah mengapa membuat hatinya menghangat.

Baekhyun sadar, tatapan kekaguman Jongin, jatuh pada lambang yang terletak di bawah-belakang telinganya. Jemari lentiknya mengusap ukiran menonjol itu tanpa sadar.

Ia tak tahu seperti apa tandanya, bagaimana rupanya, dan mengapa Jongin mengatakan itu sangat indah. Tapi ia senang mendengarnya.

" **Entahlah, aku sendiri belum pernah melihatnya.** "

" **Apa kau ingin kubawakan cermin?** " Suara tawa Baekhyun keluar, ringan terdengar. Kepalanya menggeleng lucu sementara bibirnya mengulas senyuman menawan. Safirnya lebih bersinar dari pada beberapa menit yang lalu. Mata yang menghipnotis. Siapapun pasti mengagumi keindahan safir itu, bahkan Jongin sekalipun.

" **Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku tentang bagaimana rupa Chanyeol sekarang?** " Jongin dengan senang hati meladeninya.

Menceritakan hal-hal unik, spesial, bahkan sampai kenakalan Chanyeol. Semuanya membuat suara tawa Baekhyun memenuhi kehampaan ruang bawah tanah. Membuat tahanan yang berada di ruang sempit yang lain ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

Bagaimana tawa itu terdengar murni, menenangkan, dan indah. Andai takdir tidak membelenggunya, menyimpan keindahannya itu di dalam kegelapan, keindahan itu pasti bisa dilihat oleh siapapun.

Namun di setiap garis tipis di mata Baekhyun terbentuk, entah mengapa ada sebagian hati Jongin yang retak.

Baekhyun berhak hidup bebas di luar sana.

.

* * *

.

 **Chanyeol** mengacak rambut ashgrey-nya. Merasa tidak sabar hanya untuk menunggu kedatangan Jongin, pelayannya. Ia telah mencoba untuk menerobos ruang bawah tanah, mengabaikan kemarahan kakaknya, namun penjagaan para shapeshifter singa disana tidak main-main.

Kalau saja Chanyeol banyak berlatih, ia pasti bisa menumbangkan mereka semua. Sayang, amarahnya hanya membuat dirinya tersungkur dan menanggung malu. Saat ini, dia berada di depan pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah, duduk dengan jarak sepuluh meter dari sana.

Tatapan para shapeshifter itu masih tertuju dengan waspada padanya. Gerak-geriknya diawasi layaknya ia adalah pencuri.

Chanyeol menggeram tanpa sadar.

Kemudian, sosok Jongin keluar dari pintu tersebut dengan nampan ditangannya. Cairan merah pekat di dalam sebuah gelas wine menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menarik onyx abu-abu Chanyeol.

Dengan tidak sabaran, ia berlari kearah Jongin. Membuat pria dewasa itu tersentak oleh kedatangannya.

" **Chanyeol?! Sedang apa kau disini. Kau dilarang memasuki wilayah ini**." Wajah Jongin yang memucat membuat kecurigaan Chanyeol menjadi-jadi.

Ingin sekali ia menuntut Jongin untuk memberinya jawaban, tapi ia yakin, Jongin sama kukuhnya dengan sang kakak. Pria dewasa itu tidak akan pernah memberitahunya meski dengan cara kekerasan.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura mengukir lengkungan bibir, menampilkan senyuman kekanakan yang membuat ekspresi Jongin seketika kendur.

" **Aku hanya ingin bertemu paman.** "

Kemudian, keduanya melangkah pergi bersama.

" **Kau harus berada di kamarmu Chanyeol. Besok adalah purnama. Kau dilarang keluar selama bulan purnama muncul**." Chanyeol berdecak. Diam-diam onyx-nya menatap gelas yang permukaannya ditutupi sapu tangan warna hitam.

Namun tidak benar-benar menyembunyikan warna cairan di dalamnya. Mereka melangkah kearah dapur mansion dan meletakkan gelas itu di dalam tempat pendingin.

Ada beberapa pelayan perempuan yang membungkuk ketika mereka datang. Jongin balik menyapa namun Chanyeol selalu terlihat tak acuh.

" **Paman membawa apa dari penjara bawah tanah?** " Chanyeol mencoba mencari peruntungan. Menyeringai ketika mendapati tubuh Jongin menegang ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir kissable-nya. " **Apa itu ramuan yang biasanya ku minum? Sebenarnya aku ini sakit apa?** "

" **Aku tidak membawanya dari penjara. Dan kau tidak sakit, Chanyeol. Yang kau minum tiap bulan hanyalah minuman berenergi**." Jongin terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan lainnya dan tindakan Jongin jelas membuat Chanyeol semakin curiga.

Pelayannya itu enggan menatapnya, mencoba menghindari maniknya secara terang-terangan. Lagipula, Jongin bukanlah orang yang bisa berbohong. Benar-benar ada _sesuatu_ yang disembunyikan mereka darinya.

.

* * *

.

 **Jendela** kamar Chanyeol terbuka sepenuhnya. Menampilkan warna jingga langit sore dengan angin segar yang berhembus menggesek permukaan gorden yang berwarna putih. Iris matanya yang berwarna abu jernih memantulkan cahaya sore.

Keindahan alam terletak pada waktu-waktu ini. Ketika hari mulai berganti, entah waktu fajar atau waktu senja. Namun hari ini, bukannya merasakan tentram dan ketenangan, taunya jantung Chanyeol berdebar dengan keras.

Malam ini adalah bulan purnama.

Ketika langit perlahan menggelap, jantungnya semakin berpacu penuh. Jakun; _yang mulai terbentuk sempurna_ , berulang kali menelan ludah. Suaranya bahkan terdengar di telinganya sendiri.

Sebelah tangannya terborgol dengan rantai perak sepanjang satu meter yang tersambung pada headboard ranjangnya. Mereka mulai melakukan itu sejak kakeknya meninggal. Jongin sendiri yang memasangnya, berkata bahwa kesadarannya mungkin akan terhisap kembali.

Meskipun fakta itu diketahuinya dengan baik, namun ia masih saja merasa kecewa. Hatinya berdenyut, alpha dalam dirinya merasa layu karena perlakuan tidak manusiawi ini dilakukan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Sekarang, tak satu pun dari mereka menemani masa-masa sulitnya. Membiarkan bersama derita yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa namanya.

Hanya Jongin yang bersamanya, juga ayahnya setelah kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Selain itu, hanya kehampaan yang ia rasa.

Bintang-bintang mulai terlihat, begitu pun cahaya indah rembulan. Perlahan-lahan memasuki celah jendela dan memantul di lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang dipelitur. Hembus angin malam mulai membekukan kulit.

Namun, satu senti pun Chanyeol tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Menatap kegelapan di balik jendelanya. Mendengar suara-suara binatang malam yang memanjakan telinga. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Bisakah dia berhenti menjadi bodoh? Kapan mereka akan memberitahunya?

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan, hingga cahaya megah penuh keindahan itu mengalihkan atensinya. Tak terasa, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jongin berdiri disana, dengan cairan pekat yang disebutnya minuman berenergi. Inderanya sontak bekerja.

Cairan yang disebut Jongin itu tercium dengan sangat jelas. Anyir namun memikat. Lebih memikat dari minuman jenis mana pun. Perlahan, tenggorokannya terasa mengering.

Rasa haus yang tadi ia takuti perlahan-lahan mulai terasa. Menggaruk dinding kerongkongannya tanpa hati. Liurnya kembali tertelan, namun tak mampu membasahi rasa hausnya. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap perubahan pada mata iris matanya.

Dari abu, perlahan berubah menjadi semerah darah.

" **Ggggrrh**." Geraman keluar dari belah _kissable_ -nya tanpa Chanyeol sadari. Ia berdiri, berusaha menggapai cairan yang dibawa Jongin namun terhalang oleh rantai perak yang membelenggu tangan kirinya.

Kesadaran Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menghilang. Fokusnya hanya terletak pada cairan di dalam gelas wine yang dibawa pelayannya. Bibirnya kembali menggeram, seolah memerintah Jongin.

Namun dibalik geraman buas itu, matanya berkilat. Tertarik oleh hal lain. Mata abunya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan lapar. Darah segar tercium. Tidak lebih memikat dari darah di dalam gelas itu, namun cukup membuatnya haus.

" **Chanyeol**..."

" **Grrhh**."

Jongin sesegera mungkin meletakkan nampan dalam jarak yang mampu dijangkau Chanyeol. Pemuda bersurai ashgrey dengan mata merah itu berdesis dan Jongin dengan siaga menggeram balik.

Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan rantainya dan bergerak untuk menggapainya, namun Jongin cepat melakukan perubahan. Tubuh maskulinnya berubah menjadi serigala warna coklat tua yang berpadu dengan warna lebih muda. Perubahan itu membuat geraman Chanyeol memelan, mungkin kehilangan minat.

Surai _ashgrey_ mendengus keras dan meraih gelas wine-nya. Menenguknya dalam-dalam. Mengalirkan cairan itu ke dalam tenggorokannya yang gatal. Rasa hausnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Begitu pula iris matanya yang mulai berubah ke warna semula. Kemudian, sayu terlihat.

Gelas ditangannya; _yang telah dikosongkan,_ nyaris terjatuh ke lantai, sebelum Jongin dengan gerakan kilat meraihnya menggunakan mulut dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Chanyeol agar tubuh tuannya yang tiba-tiba saja melemas itu jatuh di punggungnya.

Hilang kesadaran.

" **Tidak biasanya Chanyeol menyerangku**." Tatapan Jongin jatuh pada belah bibir Chanyeol yang tertoreh warna merah pekat dari darah Baekhyun. Dan di pergelangan tangan remaja itu, lambangnya bersinar redup. Begitu indah.

* * *

.

 **Type-B's terminology :**

* **Hemisphere** adalah wilayah yang dihuni beberapa vampire dan beberapa klan lain, namun mereka tidak pernah saling berkomunikasi.

* **Prussic** adalah wilayah para shapeshifter yang terbagi menjadi 4, yakni North Prussic, South Prussic, West Prussic, dan East Prussic. Keluarga Chanyeol tinggal di West Prussic.

* * *

.

 **Credits :**

Renesmee Charlisle Cullen, in _Twilight Breaking Down_ ©Stephenie Meyer

Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Jacob Black, in _Twilight_ ©Stephenie Meyer


	4. CH 3

**Type-B Info Box :**

 **'Sapphire'** [; safir] _berarti perasaan yang mendalam, konsentrasi yang bagus, loyal, cerdas, perasa, tenang, bijaksana, dan tidak mudah tersinggung_.

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seorang** shapeshifter _wolf_ paruh baya mendatangi kamar Chanyeol seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika bulan purnama menyapa. Saat ia melangkah mendekat pada ranjang Chanyeol, Jongin dengan siaga berdiri dan membungkuk sopan padanya.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum kebapakan sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada remaja bersurai ashgrey yang terpejam dengan dada yang naik turun secara teratur. Meskipun ekspresi paruh baya itu terlihat biasa saja, namun iris matanya jelas menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

 **"Bagaimana keadaannya?"**

 **"Chanyeol baik-baik saja, Tuan."** Kepala pria paruh baya itu mengangguk perlahan, duduk di pinggir ranjang sang anak sementara tangan besarnya terulur untuk mengusap surai ashgrey Chanyeol.

Wajah di depannya terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pertumbuhannya yang cepat melebihi anak-anak seusianya jelas membuat kekhawatiran mampir dalam benaknya. Takut kalau-kalau perubahan itu tidak berhenti dan membuat Chanyeol meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Sudah cukup ayah dan istrinya saja yang diambil, tidak anaknya juga.

 **"Andaikan ibumu masih ada... pasti akan ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu, Chanyeol."** Jongin menatap pimpinan shapeshifter itu dengan sendu. Park Jungsoo yang terlihat begitu berwibawa diluar, akan menjadi sangat rapuh jika berurusan dengan keluarganya. Terlebih anak bungsunya. Chanyeol masih lima belas, ia bahkan belum bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. **"Apa ada perkembangan lain?"**

 **"Tidak, Tuan. Hanya saja—"**

 **"Kenapa?"** Pandangan Jungsoo beralih padanya. Kedua alis tebalnya berkerut heran pada sikap Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu tampak resah dan bingung.

 **"Chanyeol... tiba-tiba ingin menyerang saya."**

 **"Menyerang?"**

 **"Sepertinya dia tertarik pada bau darah milik saya. Tetapi, ketika saya berubah wujud dia tiba-tiba kehilangan minat dan akhirnya meneguk darahnya."** Penjelasan Jongin semakin membuat ekspresi Jungsoo menyendu.

Loneshifter terdahulu, ayahnya, meninggal tanpa banyak memberitahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia hanya diberitahu untuk tetap mengurung vampire itu sampai Chanyeol menemukan mate-nya, kemudian menghukum mati inangnya. Tetapi ketika Jungsoo melihat sendiri keadaan vampire itu, ia tidak tega.

Bagaimana pun ia memiliki sisi manusia dan rasa iba di dalam hatinya. Jungsoo telah mencoba mencari-cari di dalam sejarah kelam mereka, namun tak menemukan jawabannya. Anaknya sejatinya adalah seorang shapeshifter, tidak mungkin dia memiliki takdir bersama seorang vampire. Semua tidak masuk akal.

 **"Tidak ada cara lain kecuali bekerja sama dengan para vampire."** gumamnya lirih, namun cukup terdengar oleh pendengaran Jongin. Jongin hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya sebelum Loneshifter itu kembali berucap, **"Panggilkan Jongdae. Aku akan mengirimnya untuk menemui para vampire."**

 **"Baik, Tuan."**

.

* * *

.

 **Setelah** membantu Chanyeol, Jongin diperbolehkan istirahat sejenak dan harus bangun saat fajar untuk menemui Jongdae. Disela-sela waktu berbaringnya, Jongin teringat sosok bermata safir yang memiliki senyuman seindah bunga matahari.

Sudah sebelas tahun berlalu dan sosok itu masihlah sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dia bukanlah vampire yang terkenal sebagai seorang pembunuh dan berdarah dingin. Baekhyun memiliki sisi kebaikan yang nyaris menyamai manusia biasa. Bahkan dia bersedia menerima hukumannya meskipun terasa sangat tidak adil baginya.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja melakukan _nya_.

Menandai Chanyeol dan membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Jongin membuktikannya sendiri ketika tahun pertama Baekhyun berada di sel. Bulan purnama masuk melalui celah lubang pada penjara Baekhyun dan iris sebiru laut itu berubah seketika. Menampakkan sosok baru yang lebih agresif dan cenderung kasar.

Baekhyun menyerangnya –karena dia memang dalam jarak yang mampu diraih Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya Jongin memanggil-manggil Baekhyun seperti orang kesetanan. Kesadaran Baekhyun kembali tepat pada saat kedua taringnya nyaris melubangi leher Jongin.

Setelah kejadian itu, pemberian hukuman cambuk mulai berlaku.

Baekhyun akan diberikan satu kali hukuman cambuk api setiap malam bulan purnama.

Ketika Jongin memintanya untuk sedikit memohon kelonggaran pada ketua mereka, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan berkata jika dia pantas mendapatkan hukumannya. Jongin tak habis pikir, bagaimana seseorang bisa menjadi sebegitu pasrahnya tanpa ada niatan untuk membela diri. Enam tahun penderitaan Baekhyun sudah cukup membuatnya merasa begitu tidak berguna.

Di satu sisi dia adalah pelayan Chanyeol dan klan shapeshifter, namun disisi lain, dia adalah teman Baekhyun. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan karena ia tak memiliki kuasa apapun.

Namun di tahun ke tujuh, Loneshifter meninggal dunia. Kedudukannya di ambil oleh anaknya, ayah Chanyeol, Park Jungsoo. Jongin bersyukur, Jungsoo bukanlah orang yang berhati dingin yang tega menyiksa Baekhyun lebih lama lagi. Pria paruh baya itu menghapuskan hukuman cambuk, memberi makan Baekhyun, dan mengijinkannya untuk membersihkan diri –asal ditemani Jongin.

Seluruh tindakan itu memang menimbulkan pro dan kontra, namun Jungsoo kukuh pada keputusannya untuk melonggarkan hukuman Baekhyun selama menjadi tahanan mereka. Jongin salut pada ketegasan dan kebijaksanaan yang dimiliki Loneshifternya yang baru. Setidaknya, Baekhyun bisa hidup lebih baik selama lima tahun ini.

Ada satu kalimat Baekhyun yang Jongin pegang teguh hingga sekarang. Sesuatu yang sangat-sangat penting dan memerlukan kehati-hatian.

 **"** _ **Jongin, jangan sampai Chanyeol mengetahui hal ini apalagi bertemu denganku...**_ **"**

Itulah janjinya selama sebelas tahun ini. Dan harus ia pegang teguh sampai hukuman mati Baekhyun terlaksana.

.

* * *

.

 **Iris abu** cerah milik Chanyeol terbuka. Kepalanya terasa pening namun rasa hausnya sudah teratasi. Ketika kepalanya menoleh kearah jendela, bening pada kaca masih menunjukkan hari yang gelap. Hanya terlihat cahaya bulan purnama yang telah tertutupi awan. Mungkin sekitar jam dua atau tiga pagi. Terlalu malas untuk melihat jam di dinding kamarnya.

Ruang ini sudah sangat gelap karena lampu yang telah dimatikan, ia pasti pingsan setidaknya dalam empat-lima jam setelah kejadian tadi.

"Ssshh!" Jemari besarnya memijit-mijit pelipisnya perlahan sementara ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Baru hari ini Chanyeol mampu menangkap dengan jelas nama cairan yang diberikan padanya. Kesadarannya masih tersisa ketika rasa haus itu menyerang, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia tahu betul jika Jongin memberinya darah. Darah yang aromanya mengalahkan aroma madu atau bahkan anyelir. Begitu harum dan memikat.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia ingat. Kesadaran menghilang tepat ketika gelas itu semakin dekat dengannya. Meskipun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, namun ada hal lain yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang.

Tangannya menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan kaki-kaki turun menyentuh lantai. Merasakan dinginnya lantai kayu yang ia pijak. Suasana begitu sunyi dari dalam ruangannya. Mungkin seluruh shapeshifter telah tertidur. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melihat rahasia di balik penjara bawah tanah.

Perlahan, ia berdiri, berpegangan sedikit pada ranjangnya sebelum akhirnya bisa berdiri tegak diatas kakinya. Ia bawa langkahnya menuju pintu dan membukanya tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara. Ketika matanya menyelusuri keadaan di luar, hanya kegelapan dan lampu remang saja. Tak ada makhluk hidup yang terdeteksi disana.

Bibirnya tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Sepertinya Jongin pun telah tertidur di kamarnya. Setelah merasa keadaannya aman, Chanyeol berjalan keluar, menuruni tangga dan menuju lorong di belakang mansionnya. Lorong yang tertuju pada pintu yang menghubungkan mansionnya dengan penjara bawah tanah yang dibuat oleh moyangnya.

Gerakannya begitu perlahan, nyaris tanpa suara. Tak ada kendala, ia tertawa dalam hati. Mengabaikan rasa dingin pada permukaan kulitnya karena belaian angin malam. Baju piyamanya sangat tipis sehingga tidak cukup untuk melindunginya.

Namun rasa penasarannya tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

Jika bukan malam ini? Kapan lagi?

Ketika pintu telah didepan mata, dengan duaorang shapeshifter singa yang sudah tertidur, Chanyeol bersorak dalam fortuna sedang memihaknya rupanya.

.

* * *

.

 **Tidak** seperti dugaan Chanyeol, Jongin sebenarnya tengah berada di ruang kerja Loneshifter bersama dengan seorang pria muda berambut blonde dengan iris mata berwarna almond. Dia adalah Kim Jongdae, seorang manusia yang mempelajari sihir. Dia dipercaya sebagai seorang pembawa pesan karena ia ahli dalam hal menyamar. Dia bisa berada di langit sebagai elang hingga menjadi snowdog ketika harus menuju kutub utara.

Pembawaannya yang mudah akrab membuat siapapun senang berteman dengannya. Jongin sendiri cukup dekat dengan Jongdae, mereka biasanya melakukan taruhan dalam hal berburu binatang.

 **"Maaf karena telah memintamu kemari pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, Jongdae."**

 **"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan."** Jongdae tersenyum lima jari dengan wajah mengantuk yang kentara sekali. Ia baru tidur jam sebelas malam dan dibangunkan tepat setengah tiga pagi untuk ke ruangan Loneshifter demi mengemban tugas baru.

Park Jungsoo hanya tersenyum penuh wibawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongdae, tahu betul jika manusia biasa seperti Jongdae tidak memiliki _daya tahan_ kantuk seperti mereka. Dia sendiri bahkan belum menempati ranjangnya sejak keluar dari kamar Chanyeol semalam.

 **"Apa ada tugas penting sehingga pertemuan kita harus sepagi ini, Tuan?"**

Ya, matahari bahkan belum menampakkan muka sama sekali.

 **"Aku memintamu untuk pergi ke wilayah Hemisphere. Tolong cari seseorang bernama Kris dan beritahu padanya jika aku ingin melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengannya. Hanya Kris dan jangan membiarkan siapa pun tahu. Tempatnya sudah kutulis pada pesan ini."**

Park Jungsoo memberikan sebuah batang bambu kecil yang didalamnya terdapat gulungan kertas. Ciri khas kaum shapeshifter untuk berkomunikasi secara aman dan rahasia.

 **"Kris ini—"**

 **"Dia adalah seorang vampire."** Jongdae mengangguk-angguk paham.

Tak ada beban dari raut wajahnya karena ia memang terbiasa berbaur dengan setiap ras. Bahkan vampire sekalipun. Kemudian percakapan itu dilanjutkan mengenai hal-hal lain hingga Jongdae undur diri dari tempat itu untuk kembali beristirahat dan akan berangkat siang hari.

.

* * *

.

 **Lorong** di dalam penjara bawah tanah begitu gelap. Namun ia bersyukur pada keistimewaan yang dimilikinya, ia mampu menggantinya dengan pandangan tajam tanpa batasan. Udara di dalam begitu lembab dan menyesakkan. Siapa pun penghianat yang tinggal disini benar-benar akan menderita. Satu persatu pemandangan menyedihkan terlihat oleh matanya.

Para shapeshifter, juga makhluk-makhluk lainnya berada di sana dan menyandang status sebagai tahanan. Mereka yang ditempatkan disana adalah para pencuri dan pembunuh. Ketegasan seorang Loneshifter tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sedikit kesalahan, mereka akan berakhir di penjara gelap ini.

Chanyeol mengendap-endap, mencoba melangkah seringan mungkin dan menatapi setiap sel yang berada di kanan dan kirinya. Beruntung, mereka semua telah tertidur dan sibuk mendengkur.

Tiba-tiba, telinga perinya menangkap rintihan kesakitan dari penjara paling ujung. Dengan sedikit tergesa Chanyeol berjalan kesana. Rasa penasaran datang dengan menggebu-gebu. Jantungnya berdebar disetiap langkah yang ia ambil. Penjara di ujung adalah satu diantara dua ruangan yang memiliki pintu penutup. Telinganya dipasang baik-baik demi mencari sumber rintihan itu.

Semakin dekat dengan ruangan tersebut, sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba terbentuk dari pergelangan tangannya. Lambangnya bersinar redup tanpa bisa ia cegah. Sebelum benar-benar berpijak di depan pintu penghubung, Chanyeol menutupi lambangnya dengan lengan piyamanya yang panjang.

 **"Hhh... hhh..."** Semakin keras suara itu terdengar, semakin cepat pula denyutan di nadi dan dadanya.

Rintihan itu penuh kesakitan dan entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa begitu buruk karena telah mendengarnya. Langkahnya semakin melambat, berjalan pernuh siaga dan perasaan was-was. Sedikit demi sedikit, dibukanya pintu kayu yang tertempel pada susunan batuan besar tersebut. Suara itu pun makin keras terdengar.

Ini penjara yang paling spesial dan tertutup dari yang lainnya.

Setidaknya, hanya penjahat paling ditakuti dan berbahayalah yang akan ditempatkan disana. Namun suara rintihan itu terlalu lembut untuk dimiliki seorang penghianat.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya lebih lebar, membawa tubuh besarnya masuk semakin dalam. Ada sebuah cahaya yang muncul dari celah bangunan. Membawa sedikit penerangan untuk retinanya. Disana, di ujung ruangan, terdapat sel besi berwarna perak dan seonggok tubuh terkulai jatuh di lantai yang kotor.

Seketika ia merasa iba, sedih, dan marah. Tubuh mungil sosok itu terlihat begitu lusuh. Tanpa disadari, ia telah mendekat. Menapakkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan palung-palung besi yang membatasi mereka. Mata abunya yang cerah menatap sosok yang telungkup itu dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Hatinya merindu tanpa sebab.

 **"Errhh... hhh... h-haus.."**

Ketika menangkap keberadaan kunci yang tergantung, tanpa berfikir dua kali, Chanyeol membuka selnya. Mendekati sosok itu tanpa keraguan. Berjongkok di samping sosok itu sembari mengamati keadaannya. Dua buah rantai perak yang panjang membelenggu pergelangan tangan sosok itu, sementara tubuhnya telungkup tanpa tenaga.

Sosok itu berdesis, kulitnya memerah seperti terbakar. Sementara keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Telapak Chanyeol dengan berani memberikan usapan pada lengan atas sosok itu. Membuat sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya tanpa mampu mengangkatnya.

Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat, helaiannya sampai menempel di permukaan wajahnya. Rambutnya tergerai berantakan dan ikatannya nyaris terlepas. Sosok ini memiliki panjang rambut sekitar sepunggung dengan warna sehitam black pearl.

Tampak begitu indah kalau saja kotoran lantai tidak menempel disana. Matanya tampak sayu, kesakitan, dan berkabut. Irisnya berwarna safir. Indah namun penuh luka. Parasnya benar-benar sempurna. Baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat seseorang masih terlihat sangat sempurna meskipun lusuh dan penuh dengan debu tanah.

 **"J-Jongin..."**

Chanyeol sempat berfikir sosok ini adalah perempuan andai suara itu tidak terdengar. Nama tak asing terucap. Membuat sebagian hati Chanyeol merasa _aneh_. Sosok itu tak menyadari siapa dirinya. Seperti kehilangan kesadaran dan kekuatan. Tangannya yang penuh noda terulur tanpa tenaga, mencengkeram lengan piyamanya dengan sangat erat.

Dari balik piyama tipisnya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya tekstur kulit yang menyentuh lengannya. Juga, terasa sangat dingin. Lebih dingin dari suhu tubuhnya yang dikatakan abnormal untuk seorang shapeshifter.

 **"T-Tolong... d-darah..."**

Darah?

Air mata perlahan menetes dari kelopak indahnya. Sementara bibir kecilnya terus bergumam kata 'tolong' dan 'darah'. Pemandangan itu meretakkan hati Chanyeol. Dia, tanpa sadar membuat tangkupan di bawah kelopak mata sosok tersebut, membiarkan tetesan air mata dari safir indah itu jatuh di permukaan kulitnya.

Rasanya sangat dingin, seperti lelehan es yang penuh keputuasaan. Sebagian jiwa alpha dalam dirinya merasa patah dan layu. Perasaan iba yang melebihi _iba_ itu sendiri. Sedih dan... ia sendiri tak mampu menjelaskannya.

 **"Tidak, tolong jangan menangis..."** bisiknya lirih. Menemukan suaranya sendiri bergetar oleh perasaan asing tersebut.

Cengkeramannya sosok itu melonggar. Mungkin tersadar oleh nada suaranya yang berbeda dengan pelayannya. Ekspresinya tampak terkejut sementara rintihannya terhenti dan nafasnya masih berderu lambat. Mata keduanya saling bertaut dalam keheningan.

 _"_ _ **Apa kau kesakitan? Kau bahkan tidak bernafas**_ _."_

Kalimat yang terasa tidak asing.

Safir biru Baekhyun bertemu dengan abu cerah milik Chanyeol. Seolah terkoneksi dengan baik, lelehan Baekhyun keluar semakin banyak. Liquidnya masih berakhir di tempat yang sama. Itu bukan lagi tangis kesakitan, melainkan karena hati merasa lega sekaligus bahagia. Perasaan aneh yang belum pernah keduanya rasakan.

Ingin bertanya, namun kenyamanan yang tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun terbuai. Rasa hausnya terlupakan oleh kenyaman aneh yang muncul bak darah segar yang selalu dibutuhkan di malam bulan purnama. Aroma yang candu tercium oleh indera. Menguar dari kulit tubuh masing-masing. Baik Chanyeol atau pun Baekhyun merasakannya.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, tanda di belakang telinga Baekhyun dan tanda di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol berpendar redup, hanya dua detik dan kemudian sinarnya menghilang secepat _ia_ datang.

Tanda yang meneriakkan kata rindu yang sama.

.

* _Panjang rambut Baekhyun sekitar 30 cm (faktor 11 tahun dalam tahanan)._

.

* * *

.

 **Jongin** tak mampu memejamkan matanya barang sebentar. Perasaannya begitu kacau. Rasa khawatir pada keadaan Baekhyun membuat sebagian dari dirinya memaksa untuk memeriksa. Bulan masih bersinar diatas sana, terang tanpa tertutupi awan. Meskipun Jongin telah memberinya darah kemarin, namun dia ragu jika Baekhyun masih bisa menahan rasa hausnya.

Mungkin sudah terjadi selama lima tahun ini, dia hanya akan memberikan darah sehari sebelum bulan purnama dan membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri tepat pada hari munculnya _neraka_ bagi vampire itu. Selama lima tahun itu pula Jongin selalu merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang di setiap tidurnya.

Biasanya, dia hanya akan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk memejamkan mata dan berhasil.

Namun tidak kali ini. Ada rasa khawatir dan takut yang begitu besar.

Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menyerah dan bergegas mengambil jaket tebalnya. Tak lupa, Jongin membawa serta persediaan kantung darah di lemari pendingin sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke arah lorong yang akan menghubungkannya dengan penjara bawah tanah.

Malam ini, belum tentu Baekhyun sebaik biasanya. Perasaannya mengatakan ada hal besar yang terjadi di penjara itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan disesalinya seumur hidup.

Ketakutan Jongin semakin bertambah ketika melihat pintu di ujung ruangan tampak terbuka. Meskipun keadaan sangat gelap, namun mata Jongin cukup awas untuk melihat kondisi pintu penghubung tersebut.

Kakinya berlari cepat, meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya secepat yang ia bisa. Dan pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap retinanya, berhasil membuat debaran di jantungnya semakin mengeras dan matanya membola sempurna.

Chanyeol berada disana, sebelah tangannya menempel pada pipi Baekhyun sementara pandangan iris abunya langsung jatuh pada Jongin –Chanyeol lebih peka daripada dirinya sendiri. Tatapan remaja itu begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Menuntut suatu jawaban yang membuat Jongin ketakutan. Nafas Jongin beradu lelah. Merasa akhir dunia berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Mereka tidak seharusnya bertemu.

 **"B-Bagaimana—"**

 **"Kita perlu bicara, paman."**

Nada suaranya begitu serius. Chanyeol bukanlah anak berumur lima belas tahun. Nyatanya, ia sudah mampu berfikir seperti seorang remaja yang telah menginjak usia dewasa. Ia mampu menangkap kejadian apapun dengan cepat.

Jongin pada akhirnya memberikan anggukan kaku, kemudian ia bawa langkahnya untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu. Chanyeol berdiri dan menyingkir, memberikan waktu pada Jongin untuk mengurusi tubuh lemah Baekhyun.

Tangan besar pelayan Chanyeol itu meletakkan sebuah kantung darah tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun dan jemarinya bergetar saat membuka penutupnya. Jongin sadar betul, tatapan Chanyeol tak sedikit pun lepas darinya. Seolah menghakiminya. Pris dewasa itu berusaha memutar otak, mencari alasan masuk akal untuk mengalihkan Chanyeol dari sosok Baekhyun.

Sekitar tiga menit, kantung darah itu telah kosong. Cairannya telah masuk ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun namun pria mungil itu seperti belum memiliki tenaga. Safirnya tersembunyi di dalam kelopaknya dan nafasnya yang sedikit berhembus semakin minim.

 **"Bisakah kita bicara diluar?"**

 **"Ya."** Tatapan Jongin jatuh pada sosok Baekhyun. **"Aku akan segera kembali, Baek."** bisiknya tanpa mampu dibalas oleh vampire itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Kedua** serigala itu berada di depan pintu tahanan, Chanyeol masih membelakanginya sementara Jongin hanya mampu menahan kegugupan dan kegelisahan dalam hatinya. Otaknya yang telah menyusun berbagai kata seolah lenyap seketika. Aura alpha Chanyeol lebih kuat dari miliknya, membuatnya tunduk seketika.

Kekuatan besar dalam diri Chanyeol-lah yang membuat kakeknya begitu menginginkannya menjadi pemimpin. Namun garis keturunan pertama yang jatuh pada tangan Luhan, tak cukup membantu keinginan kakek Chanyeol itu.

 **"Siapa dia?"**

Jongin menatap punggung Chanyeol. Melihat bagaimana remaja itu terlihat begitu besar dengan punggung lebarnya yang tampak kokoh. Jongin bahkan nyaris lupa bagaimana sosok kecil Chanyeol yang ia asuh dulu karena perubahannya begitu besar.

 **"Dia adalah seorang tahanan, Chanyeol."**

 **"Bukan itu!"** Chanyeol berbalik, menatapnya dengan tajam. **"Jelas dia bukan tahanan biasa karena dia ditempatkan disana."** Jemari besarnya menuding pintu di belakang Jongin dengan kasar. Mata bulatnya sedikit memerah karena emosi dalam dirinya. Surai _ashgrey_ itu sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ketika melihat keadaan sosok itu, hatinya begitu dongkol dan kesal. Amarah yang lebih besar dari yang ia rasakan biasanya. Lebih seperti, ia ingin membunuh siapapun yang melakukan hal kejam itu pada sosok asing –namun terasa familiar– di dalam sana.

 **"Dia juga meminum darah!"**

 **"Chanyeol, dia hanya—"**

 **"Apa dia sama sepertiku?"** Chanyeol mendekat perlahan, menuntut jawaban dari pelayan setianya. Mengintimidasi dengan tatapannya yang tajam. **"Apa dia seorang shapeshifter yang terkutuk sepertiku? Tubuhnya lebih dingin dariku, airmatanya seperti lelehan es, dan dia memiliki kulit yang pucat. Lebih dari itu semua, dia terlihat sangat lemah untuk dijadikan tahanan! Tidak mungkin dia seorang penjahat yang berbahaya."** Kepala Jongin berpaling. Terlalu bingung untuk memberikan jawaban. **"Paman!"**

 **"Dia adalah seorang vampire murni."**

 **"A-Apa?"**

 **"Dia bukan shapeshifter, Chanyeol. Dia seorang vampire."** Nafas Chanyeol berhembus dengan cepat dan tubuhnya kaku. **"Dia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar seorang vampire."**

 **"Lalu kenapa dia ditempatkan disini?"**

 **"Karena korbannya adalah seorang shapehifter, karena itu kamilah yang memberinya hukuman."**

 **"Kau bohong."** Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua iris abu cerah milik Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung. Remaja itu terlihat kalut, penuh emosi, dan tak terkendali. Percikan amarah terlihat jelas di kedua bola matanya.

Apakah ketakutan _itu_ benar-benar terjadi?

 _Bahwa Chanyeol akan mengenali Baekhyun sebagai mate-nya?_

Aura dominan dalam diri Chanyeol jelas menunjukkan betapa emosinya remaja itu. Jongin memanggilnya, hendak menyentuh lengannya namun Chanyeol mundur dua langkah. Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk, retinanya bergerak kesana kemari tak ingin melihatnya. Sikap anti Chanyeol pada dirinya jelas membuat pemikiran negatif Jongin muncul.

 **"Chanyeol..."**

 **"A-Aku... aku merasa sangat mengenalinya."**

 **"Chanyeol..."**

 **"Aku ingin bicara dengan ayah sekarang!"**

 **"Tidak bisa."** Jongin mencoba berdiskusi. Melangkah lebih dekat pada tuan mudanya tanpa membuat Chanyeol terganggu oleh jarak mereka. Jantungnya berdebar oleh rasa takut. **"Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan kita akan membicarakannya besok dengan ayahmu. Sosok di dalam bukanlah seseorang yang berhubungan denganmu, Chanyeol. Dia hanya tahanan biasa."**

Kepala Chanyeol _lagi_ menggeleng. Mengabaikan seluruh ucapan pamannya dan tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Rasa penasarannya benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Ia harus tahu siapapun sosok di dalam sel tahanan itu.

 **"Aku tidak akan mempercayai ucapanmu, paman! Perasaanku mengatakan hal lain!"**

 **"Aku mohon, Chanyeol..."**

 **"Tidak. Aku tidak akan percaya. Aku akan berada di dalam sel itu sampai ayahku datang dan menjelaskannya!"** putus surai ashgrey itu kemudian. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju pintu penghubung dan menutupnya sekeras yang ia bisa. Jongin terlonjak, berusaha menarik dan membuka gagang pintu kuat-kuat, namun nihil.

Seolah memang sengaja dikunci dari dalam oleh shapeshifter muda itu. Ia berusaha memanggil Chanyeol, namun seolah tuli remaja itu tak mau menjawabnya. Dengan putus asa, Jongin akhirnya membawa dirinya mundur perlahan. Tak ada cari lain selain memanggil Loneshifter-nya untuk menyeret Chanyeol pergi dari sini.


	5. CH 4

**.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ketika** Chanyeol membalikkan badannya –setelah menutup pintu penghubung rapat-rapat, onyx-nya menangkap pergerakan dari sosok yang disebut vampire itu. Sosok itu bergerak untuk duduk, sebelum akhirnya membenahi tatanan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah. Menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Ia terlihat kesulitan dan beberapa kali berakhir dalam kegagalan.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan ragu. Pandangannya was-was meskipun perasaannya berkata untuk tidak takut atau pun khawatir. Ia abaikan rasa menggebu yang sangat aneh di dalam dirinya dan mengartikannya sebagai rasa takut. Bagaimana pun sekarang dia tahu kalau sosok itu adalah vampire, bukan seorang shapeshifter, dan itu sedikitnya membuatnya takut.

Meskipun dia shapeshifter aneh yang mengkonsumsi darah setiap bulan purnama, tapi sosok vampire jelas lebih bengis dari dirinya. Mereka meminum darah makhluk lain, bukan? Dia bisa saja tiba-tiba terbunuh oleh vampire yang haus darah itu.

 **"Kau siapa?"** suara sosok itu mengagetkannya.

Merdu terdengar, namun cukup dingin. Sangat berbeda dengan rintihan kesakitannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ada nada tidak nyaman dari suara itu, mungkin karena merasa asing satu sama lain.

 **"Kenapa bukan Jongin yang kemari?"** Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap tepat di onyx-nya dan menimbulkan debaran di jantung keduanya. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menetralkan perasaan aneh itu dan mendekat dengan langkah pasti. Tanpa ada keraguan atau ketakutan lagi.

 **"Aku keponakan paman Jongin, kau siapa?"**

Dahi sosok itu berkerut selama dua detik, sebelum akhirnya safir indahnya berubah melembut. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman yang cukup mampu membekukan persendian Chanyeol. Singkat, namun sangat indah.

Entah bagaimana, Chanyeol ingin sekali melihat senyum itu lagi. Tangan besarnya nekat membuka sel yang membatasi, masuk di dalamnya, dan duduk di jarak yang ia rasa aman. Sosok itu menatapnya cukup lama dan Chanyeol sadar betul jika sosok itu tengah memperhatikan warna mata dan rambutnya. Yang berhasil membawa rasa percaya diri dalam diri Chanyeol.

Dia tahu jika dia ini tampan, tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang vampire melihatnya dengan pandangan tertarik seperti itu?

 **"Ada apa?"**

 **"Rambutmu bagus."** aku sosok itu. Gemerincing rantai terdengar ketika ia mengangkat tangannya lagi untuk melanjutkan ikatan rambutnya yang tertunda gara-gara kehadiran si surai ashgrey. **"Apa seorang shapeshifter memang selalu terlihat menarik dengan warna abu? Kau memiliki rasa percaya diri yang cukup tinggi dengan penampilanmu."** lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol nyaris meledak dalam tawa mendengar penuturan itu. Ia tahu ia sedang dipuji. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya malah merasa dongkol. Seolah ucapan sosok bersurai panjang itu terasa seperti ejekan. Apa karena senyuman percaya dirinya tadi?

 **"Rambut** _ **ashgrey**_ **adalah yang paling jarang di dalam klan tentu aku harus berbangga dengan itu."** Bibir sosok vampire itu menunjukkan seringaian geli.

 **"Anak Loneshifter juga memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sama, kan?"**

 **"Darimana kau tahu?"**

 **"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat dia masih balita."**

Kedua alis Chanyeol menyatu, mencoba menggali ingatan dalam dirinya namun tak ada satu pun yang muncul. Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan sosok itu, pasti sosok itu tahu sesuatu tentang hal mengerikan yang terjadi padanya selama sebelas tahun ini. Ingin bertanya, namun enggan.

 **"Berarti kau sudah sangat tua."**

 **"Ya. Memangnya berapa umurmu?"**

 **"Lima belas."**

 **"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurmu."** Sosok itu _lagi_ tersenyum. Kali ini lebih santai dan tidak sekaku tadi. Sepertinya vampire itu mulai bisa menerima keberadaannya. Dan lagi, dia seorang vampire yang tidak menunjukkan kekejaman sama sekali. Ia ramah dan pandai bicara. Apa karena itu Jongin terlihat begitu akrab dan sangat mengenalnya? **"Aku seratus tahun lebih tua darimu."**

Ekspresi kagetnya membuat kekehan semerdu kutilang keluar dari belah ranum indah itu. Ada sedikit noda darah di sudut bibirnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahu.

Gemerincing dan _grusak-grusuk_ gerakan tangan mungil vampire itu masih terdengar. Sepertinya dia sangat kesusahan mengikat rambutnya karena rantai yang menghalangi pergerakan tangannya. Chanyeol mendengus jengah dan berjalan mendekat. Memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang sosok vampire itu sebelum akhirnya meraih helaiannya yang masih terasa begitu lembut, meskipun sedikit noda menempel disana.

Keberaniannya mulai muncul sejak kecanggungan yang terputus tadi. Vampire itu pun terlihat mulai nyaman dengannya sehingga membiarkannya berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dan sedikit lebih intim.

 **"Berapa lama kau dikurung? Rambutmu sampai sepanjang ini."** Chanyeol baru tahu jika rambut vampire bisa memanjang layaknya manusia biasa.

 **"Sebelas tahun. Biasanya Jongin yang mengikatnya untukku."** Jemari besar Chanyeol mengusap-usap dan menyingkirkan tanah yang menempel pada helaian hitam milik sosok vampire itu. Menyatukannya menjadi satu genggaman, kemudian mengikatnya dengan hati-hati.

Dari posisinya, Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma yang sangat candu menguar dari tubuh lusuh vampire tersebut. Aroma yang mengalahkan harum-haruman bunga dan kesegaran hutan hujan. Begitu memikat dan menghipnotis.

Seolah ia tengah menengak wine terenak di dunia. Benar-benar luar biasa efeknya. Jantungnya ikut berdebar oleh karenanya. Kepalanya tanpa sadar mendekat, mengendus tengkuk sosok itu hingga sang vampire berjengit kaget.

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan?"** Leher sosok itu bergerak untuk sedikit menghindar, begitu pula dirinya yang terperanjat -menyadari tindakan cerobohnya barusan.

Menyebabkan sebuah lambang di bawah telinga kiri vampire itu terlihat jelas oleh onyx abu cerah milik Chanyeol. Remaja itu seolah tersentak pada kenyataan yang dilihatnya.

Lambangnya, simbol unik itu, mengapa terlihat sama dengan miliknya?

.

* * *

.

 **Setelah** pemberitahuan mendadak Jongin, Park Jungsoo, dengan pakaian tidur seadanya bergegas ke dalam sel istimewa di penjara bawah tanah yang menyembunyikan sosok vampire dan shapeshifter di dalamnya. Para shapeshifter singa telah terjaga, Jongin yang membangunkannya. Jungsoo yang masuk terlebih dulu dan disusul pelayan Chanyeol.

Ketika pintu penghubung dibuka, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari telungkupan lengannya. Sementara Baekhyun tampak terdiam tanpa ada kata. Keduanya pun tidak saling tatap dan suasana semakin hening ketika ia datang. Jongin berada di belakangnya, tampak begitu gugup.

 **"Nak..."**

Chanyeol sontak berdiri, menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum melangkah keluar dari sel itu. Seluruh pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya tak lagi bisa ia ungkapkan. Ekspresinya terlihat kebingungan juga sedih dalam waktu yang sama. Ia mengabaikan kehadiran ayahnya dan berlalu bergitu saja. Menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di kepala Jungsoo, juga Jongin.

Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar telah keluar dari sana, Jungsoo pun menepuk pundak Jongin dan berbalik -hendak menyusul anaknya.

 **"Tolong tanyakan pada Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi. Aku akan menyusul** _ **nya**_ **."**

 **"Baik, Tuan."**

Sepeninggalan Jungsoo, Jongin langsung menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh lengan vampire itu dan seketika rasa dingin menyusup masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya.

 **"Ada apa sebenarnya?"**

 **"Aku tidak tahu."** Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu. **"Keponakanmu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam dan menjaga jarak denganku setelah sebelumnya membantuku mengikat rambut."** Keponakan? Dalam hati Jongin bertanya-tanya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak memberitahu jati dirinya pada Baekhyun.

 **"Jongin, apa shapeshifter berambut abu dengan iris abu itu banyak? Aku seperti melihat Chanyeol dalam diri keponakanmu."**

Jongin tersentak. Safir biru Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak mampu ia artikan.

 **"Hanya... beberapa."** jawabnya asal. Nyatanya, di dalam kawasannya., hanya Chanyeol-lah yang memiliki iris indah. Ia terlahir dengan rambut warna abu yang berbeda dari seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Sedangkan iris itu Chanyeol dapatkan dari neneknya, seorang shapeshifter yang berasal dari Negeri Bambu. Sudah meninggal lama sekali sejak Chanyeol masih dalam kandungan.

Mata Jongin kemudian mengamati setiap pergerakan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tampak sedih dan murung. Senyum indah yang biasa tersemat di bibirnya hilang. Safirnya meredup sejak Chanyeol memberikan tatapan terakhirnya tadi. Keduanya sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

 **"Apa... apa Chanyeol akan segera mendapatkan mate-nya?"**

Pertanyaan mendadak itu sukses membekukan pergerakan Jongin.

 **"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"**

 **"Entahlah."** Baekhyun mengusap tanda yang timbul di bawah telinganya. Menikmati setiap teksturnya dan jatuh cinta bahkan sebelum melihatnya.

Tanda light-nya telah ditemani seekor burung phoenix yang agung. Phoenix yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang bangsawan. Semua membuatnya merasa berharga. Bukan menjadi seorang vampire berdarah dingin yang terkenal kejam.

 **"Kurasa aku akan mati bahagia karena tanda ini menemaniku. Setidaknya, sebelum kematian menjemputku, aku tahu jika aku memiliki pasangan yang tidak kukenali sama sekali."** Jongin mendengarnya dan rasa iba dalam dirinya semakin besar. Takdir yang sangat kejam. **"Jongin, apa kau tahu? Aku baru saja merasa berada sangat dekat dengannya dan itu sedikit membuatku senang."** Safirnya penuh kepedihan. Jongin bahkan bisa merasakannya.

Mereka tidak saling mengenali, namun tanda masing-masing mampu mengkoneksi kehadiran satu sama lain dengan sangat baik. Jalinan ikatan yang sangat mirip dengan Alpha dan Omega.

 **"Jongin..."**

 **"Ya?"**

 **"Apa kau yakin keponakanmu itu bukan Chanyeol?"**

 _Deg._

Senyuman kecut Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya dan Jongin hanya mampu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Vampire itu... menyadari betul _**siapa**_ yang baru saja menemaninya di dalam sel dingin itu. Baekhyun pasti mengenalinya.

Karena mereka telah terikat oleh benang merah yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

.

* * *

.

 **Kamar** Chanyeol masih sama sejak ia meninggalkannya. Masih berantakan dengan selimut yang tergeletak acak. Cahaya mentari perlahan memasuki ruangannya. Hening melingkupi namun desir angin pagi dan suara cicitan burung mulai menyambut hari. Chanyeol, menatap pemandangan indah di depannya dengan pandangan sendu.

Sementara di belakang sana, di dekat pintu, sang ayah menatapnya dengan pandangan iba. Kedua orang yang terlarang untuk bertemu, pada akhirnya saling bertatap muka. Hal yang paling ditakuti mungkin telah terjadi dan Jungsoo tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

 **"Nak..."** Jungsoo mendekat, meletakkan tangannya pada pundak sang anak dan kepala Chanyeol menoleh perlahan.

Memperlihatkan bagaimana iris cerah yang biasanya penuh dengan binar kejahilan dan keceriaan itu kini meredup seperti api lampion yang tertiup angin.

 **"Jujurlah ayah, siapa vampire itu."**

 **"..."**

Jungsoo mungkin sudah tidak menyembunyikan ini lagi. Entah hari ini atau nanti, Chanyeol pada akhirnya juga akan tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Kenyataannya ini memang seharusnya diketahui Chanyeol sebelum ia bertemu mate-nya. Setidaknya, Chanyeol tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Mate-nya kelak pun memiliki tugas yang nyaris sama dengan Baekhyun. Lebih pada tugas untuk mengendalikan emosi dalam diri Chanyeol, tidak bertugas untuk menjadi inangnya. Kelak, setelah Baekhyun tidak ada, Chanyeol akan diberikan darah manusia yang bisa mereka beli di kota.

Meskipun tidak sememuaskan darah inangnya, setidaknya Chanyeol akan mengenali mate-nya yakni omega dari klan shapeshifter. Bukan seorang vampire.

Bukan menyalahi takdir yang ada.

 **"Dia... adalah inangmu."**

 **"Inang?"**

 **"Seseorang yang memberikan darahnya padamu selama sebelas tahun ini."** Chanyeol tampak terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak menyuarakan sesuatu tetapi nihil. Tak ada satu kalimat pun yang bisa ia keluarkan. **"Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, vampire yang memberikan darahnya setiap bulan padamu. Sumber makananmu. Seseorang yang membuatmu tetap hidup sampai sekarang."**

 **"Aku ini... sebenarnya apa?"**

 **"Kau shapeshifter, nak."** Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng perlahan, melihat pada kulitnya yang lebih pucat dari milik ayahnya, pada lambang _unik_ yang tergambar di pergelangan tangannya.

Pada dirinya yang tampak berbeda dengan semua temannya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama berada dalam terik matahari, ia lebih pintar dan kuat dari temannya, inderanya lebih peka dan ia tumbuh lebih cepat. Tidak mungkin dia hanya shapeshifter biasa.

 **"Tapi kau juga memiliki darah vampire dalam tubuhmu."**

 **"A-Apa?"**

 **"Baekhyunlah yang membuatmu seperti itu."**

 **"..."**

 **"Dia menandaimu tanpa sengaja. Jiwa alphamu memiliki calon omega, namun sisi manusiamu yang telah tercampur dengan darah vampire telah memiliki Baekhyun. Karena itulah, kau tidak akan bisa mengenali mate-mu jika Baekhyun berada di dekatmu."**

Chanyeol menggeleng keras. Ia mengerti betul namun tidak ingin mengerti. Ingin menolak seluruh kenyataan pahit yang dialaminya. Ia memiliki dua mate? Calon omega yang belum diketahui dan seorang vampire yang telah menandainya. Mengapa semua terjadi padanya?

 **"Chanyeol, ayah mohon, jangan pernah berada di dekat Baekhyun..."**

 **"K-Kenapa?"**

 **"Karena Baekhyun akan menjalani hukuman mati setelah mate-mu ditemukan. Kau hanya harus berada dalam jarak yang jauh darinya agar kau bisa mempertahankan jiwa alphamu. Agar kau... tidak jatuh cinta pada vampire itu dan memberinya harapan. Kau tahu, takdir kalian bukan untuk menjadi pasangan hidup."**

Chanyeol merasa seluruh hatinya luruh ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sang Loneshifter. Sebagian jiwanya meraung sedih dan sebagian lagi merasa kehilangan arah. Hanya kebingungan yang ia rasakan sebelum akhirnya sang ayah membiarkannya sendiri bersama dengan seluruh fakta pahit itu.

.

* * *

.

 **"Jadi,** **namamu Jongdae dan margamu Kim?"** Jongdae mengangguk cepat pada pertanyaan Kris dan tersenyum selebar daun kelor. Ia terlihat begitu tenang dan ceria, tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan rasa takut padanya. **"Kau tidak takut pada kami?"**

Lalu gelengan menjadi jawabannya. Seluruh mata disana menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Terlebih Sehun yang menjilat bibirnya main-main sembari menatap pria dua puluh tahun itu dengan pandangan lapar. Hanya sekedar menggoda. Tapi sebenarnya tidak mempan pada manusia biasa itu.

 **"Kau sangat percaya diri, Tuan Kim."**

 **"Sihir saya cukup untuk membuat anda sekalian kewalahan, Tuan, Nyonya."** Kris dan Jessica tertawa. Selera humor yang cukup lucu. **"Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan. Tapi, bisakah kita hanya berbicara berdua?"**

 **"Kita bisa keruanganku."**

Kris sudah akan beranjak sebelum Jongdae kembali bersuara.

 **"Aku tahu pendengaran vampire sangat tajam, Tuan. Bisakah kita ke tempat dimana anggotamu yang lain tidak akan menganggu kita?"** Sehun menampakkan raut tidak suka namun Kyungsoo segera meraih lengannya untuk pergi. Jessica tersenyum maklum dan segera beranjak dari kedua makhluk berbeda ras itu sembari melambai santai.

 **"Nikmati kebersamaan kalian."**

 **"Terima kasih, Nyonya."** Jongdae membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar. Sementara Kris terkekeh kecil. Manusia satu ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Biasanya, para manusia hingga penyihir menghindari pertemuan dengan mereka -meskipun mereka bisa saja merubah Kris menjadi katak. Bahkan werewolf yang terkenal ganas dan suka membunuh itu akan pergi jika wilayahnya diinjak para vampire.

 **"..."**

 **"Jadi, Tuan, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"**

 **"Ya, tentu, Kim Jongdae."**

.

* * *

.

 **Mereka** mengambil tempat di dekat perbatasan Hemisphere dengan Greenhill forest. Wilayah ini sudah cukup jauh dan pendengaran vampire tidak akan sampai pada mereka. Suasana cukup sepi, hanya ada hembusan angin sore yang sedikit berhembus kasar. Menyebabkan ranting-ranting pohon saling bergesekan dan membentuk harmoni bersama.

Jongdae bertanya sekali lagi, takut-takut jika ada yang mengikuti. Namun Kris dengan tegas dan penuh wibawa mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya berdua saja sekarang. Jongdae pun segera mengeluarkan batang bambu kecil di tas kulitnya. Memberikannya pada Kris dan disambut dengan baik meskipun ada kernyitan di dahinya.

 **"Di dalamnya ada surat dari Loneshifter wilayah West Prussic, Tuan Park Jungsoo."**

Kris segera membukanya, membaca surat itu baris demi baris kalimat yang tertoreh disana. Iris ambernya membuat Jongdae bertanya-tanya hal serius apa sehingga Kris yang berwibawa bisa mengerutkan dahi dan tampak kebingungan. Hanya butuh tiga menit sebelum helaan nafas keluar dari belah bibir tebal pria blasteran itu.

 **"Katakan padanya untuk mengatur hari pertemuan."** Jongdae mengangguk dan Kris lagi menatap kertas di tangannya. **"Kita akan bertemu di** _ **neraka sapphire**_ **."**

 **"Apa?"**

 **"Katakan saja seperti itu."** Jongdae hanya mengangguk kemudian pamit pergi bersama sapu terbang yang dibawanya. Meninggalkan sosok Kris duduk termenung di bawah pohon. Menikmati udara hangat yang disebabkan terik matahari dan membiarkan kulitnya berkilauan seperti berlian.

Drakula dan vampire terdahulu tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari, namun pada jaman ini, vampire telah memiliki serum untuk menetralisir cahaya itu sendiri selama sehari penuh. Karena Baekhyun berada di bawah perlindungan sel, Kris tidak perlu khawatir kalau anak itu akan kepanasan.

Hah, ia begitu merindukannya.

 **"Aku akan membawamu pulang, Baek. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."**

.

* * *

.

 **Chanyeol** melewati sisa harinya dengan berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya. Menatap nampan makanannya tanpa minat, bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Sinar matanya meredup sementara jemarinya bertaut namun terlihat lunglai. Tiap kali Jongin mengecek keadaannya, pria dewasa itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Penampilan kacau Chanyeol tidak ada bedanya dengan Baekhyun di dalam sel sana. Setelah pertemuan keduanya untuk pertama kali, mereka justru terlihat seperti sepasang buru dara yang dipisahkan.

Jika biasanya Chanyeol di waktu senggang akan berkeliling mansionnya untuk berbuat kejahilan atau melihat para penjaga berlatih, hari ini dia bahkan tidak bergerak untuk membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi.

Di tempat lain, jika biasanya Baekhyun menunjukkan rasa antusias dalam pembicaraan mereka, hari ini dia terlihat begitu tidak bersemangat dan menjadi lebih pendiam -dengan posisi tertidur tanpa ada niat untuk menyahuti ucapannya. Mengabaikannya sepanjang waktu.

Jongin merasa frustasi, sungguh.

Ingin menemani masa sulit mereka, namun dia bingung hendak mendahulukan siapa. Chanyeol sebagai tuannya atau Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya. Semuanya terlalu rumit. Dia memang tidak tahu seterikat apa mereka berdua, tapi melihat keadaan mereka sekarang, Jongin rasa semuanya sama seperti saat ia menemukan omeganya, Soojung.

Rasa tertarik tak tertahankan ketika dua pasang manik bertemu. Seolah dunia mereka langsung terikat satu sama lain dan percayalah siapapun bahkan merasa ingin mati ketika tidak bertemu dengan mate-nya. Bahkan mungkin perasaan itu lebih mendalam dari yang ia perkirakan, siapa yang tahu?

 **"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, paman..."**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin keluar dari kamar Chanyeol tanpa membuahkan hasil.

 **"Ayah,"** suara cicitan seorang bocah terdengar ketika Jongin melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar Chanyeol. Bibirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Itu Kai Kim, anak kecilnya yang masih berumur tujuh tahun. Wajah mungilnya sudah seperti duplikatannya. Persis sembilan puluh sembilan persen tanpa cela. Hanya warna kulitnya lebih putih dibandingkan dengannya sekarang, turunan dari sang ibu.

 **"Apa aku boleh menemui Chanyeol** _ **hyung**_ **, ayah? Aku ingin bermain dengan Chanyeol** _ **hyung**_ **."**

Jongin berjongkok di depan shapeshifter muda itu, menatap iris hitam yang sangat mirip dengannya dan mengusap pundak kecilnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum ketika menatapi wajah cemberut sang anak.

Kai telah memasuki usia tujuh dan dia terlihat semakin tampan tiap hatinya. Jiwa alpha dalam dirinya membuat Kai tumbuh lebih besar seperti teman alpha lainnya. Seorang alpha memang memiliki hormon pertumbuhan yang lebih pesat dibandingkan seorang beta dan omega. Sedikitnya, ia menyesal karena tidak mampu memantau perkembangan anaknya selama ini. Ia terlalu sibuk mengabdi hingga lupa pada keluarganya sendiri.

 **"Maaf, Kai. Chanyeol** _ **hyung**_ **masih sakit. Kau tidak boleh menganggunya."**

 **"Ah, begitu."** Bibir kissable yang mengerucut sang anak membuat Jongin gemas. Dicubitnya hidung mungilnya hingga si bocah mengaduh. Jongin tertawa melihatnya. Merasa beban dalam dirinya sedikitnya berkurang oleh hiburan sederhana ini. Helaian hitam bocah itu diusaknya dan kemudian dirapikan kembali setelahnya.

 **"Chanyeol** _ **hyung**_ **akan menemuimu jika dia sudah merasa lebih baik, sayang."**

 **"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, ayah."**

.

* * *

.

 **Di sebuah** dahan pohon yang tinggi, Sehun berdiri dalam jarak pandang yang minim –jika dilihat dari kawasan para shapeshifter. Dengan inderanya yang lebih peka dari makhluk biasa, ia bisa melihat berbagai kegiatan shapeshifter.

Ada para omega yang sibuk dengan urusan dapur, juga beberapa alpha-beta yang sibuk dengan kegiatan lainnya. Anak-anak kecil berlarian dan tertawa bersama seakan mereka berada di taman surga. Dari tempatnya berpinjak, Sehun bisa merasakan kedamaian di dalamnya, yang sangat kontras dengan suasana hatinya.

Ia menapakkan kepalan tangannya pada permukaan pohon yang dipijaknya, menatap tidak suka pada ketentraman di dalam kelompok para manusia –yang menurutnya– rendahan itu. Bagaimana mereka bisa hidup dengan sangat tentram sementara seorang vampire mungkin menderita di dalam sana? Bagaimana bisa mereka menikmati hidup sementara dia hanya merasakan amarah dalam hatinya?

Dunia benar-benar tidak adil. Andai saja kelompoknya lebih besar dari pada para shapeshifter, Sehun pasti bisa memporak-porandakan tempat memuakkan ini. Menghisap darah mereka dan meremukkan setiap tulang di dalamnya.

Sudah sebelas tahun lamanya ia hanya mampu memandangi tempat itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Selama ini pula dia hanya bisa meruntuki jiwa pengecut dalam dirinya yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk saudaranya di dalam sana. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, apakah saudaranya makan dengan baik? Apa mereka memperlakukannya dengan baik? Namun disetiap pemikiran itu muncul, hanya hal negatif saja yang mampu ia bayangkan.

Mata tajamnya tanpa sengaja menangkap keberadaan seorang lelaki berambut coklat madu, berjalan dengan angkuh melewati beberapa shapeshifter dan mendapatkan _bungkukan_ dari mereka. Wajah lelaki itu cukup manis, namun tak cukup untuk membuat Sehun terpesona.

Sekilas, dia hanya terlihat mirip Baekhyun, namun jelas bukan saudaranya karena wajahnya lebih bulat dari milik si mata safir. Dari cara berjalannya dan bagaimana dagu itu terangkat tinggi, dia jelas seseorang yang sangat dihormati oleh kaumnya.

Tiba-tiba sepintas ide gila berkelana di dalam otaknya yang cerdas. Bibir pria tinggi berkulit pucat itu tiba-tiba menyeringai.

 **"Bukankah pertukaran** _ **barang**_ **terdengar menarik?"**

* * *

.

 **New Chara :**

Kai Kim : a shapeshifter-wolf, Jongin & Soojung's son. 7 years old.


	6. CH 5

**Type-B Info Box :**

 _Safir sendiri menjadi_ _ **lambang dari sebuah hubungan jangka panjang**_ _karena sifat-sifat di dalam safir sendiri adalah_ _ **kesetiaan, kebenaran, ketulusan, keteguhan, dan kehandalan**_ _yang mana di FF ini telah ditunjukkan pada Baekhyun pada masa-masa awal dia di penjara._

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

* * *

 **Setelah** melakukan pengawasan disekitar gerbang utama Prussic, Luhan –tanpa sepengetahuan pengawalnya, memilih untuk menyelusuri sekitar hutan dengan wujud serigalanya yang bertubuh besar dan berbulu lembut dengan warna _light-brown_.

Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, nalurinya mendeteksi adanya keberadaan makhluk lain di wilayahnya, tengah mengawasinya dengan tajam. Ia mampu merasakannya dengan mudah karena ia adalah seorang calon loneshifter. Dia memiliki kepekaan melebihi wolf lainnya. Karena itulah, Luhan memutuskan untuk menjauh dari kelompoknya demi mengetahui maksud dan tujuan ras lain itu di wilayahnya.

Ketika kaki-kaki serigalanya menapak pada tanah yang orang sebut 'neraka safir', saat itulah sosok lain itu muncul dari arah belakang dengan gerakan yang cukup gesit. Berusaha memukul tengkuknya namun pergerakan menghindar Luhan lebih cepat lima detik darinya.

Ketika sosok itu telah berada di depannya, tahulah Luhan jika pemuda bersurai perak itu adalah seorang vampire. Kulit pucatnya berkilauan ketika diterpa sinar mentari dan auranya begitu dingin mencekat.

Seseorang yang memiliki warna mata sebiru langit. Cerah namun begitu dalam. Parasnya luar biasa tampan, seperti penggambaran vampire pada umumnya. Sayangnya dia adalah musuh.

 **"Jadi, itu kau."** Luhan mendesis dengan geraman serigalanya. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya berubah layaknya manusia. Tersenyum miring kearah Sehun yang berada dalam jarak sepuluh meter darinya. Menatapnya dengan sorot tajam dan penuh kebencian. Sama seperti tatapan yang ia layangkan sekarang. **"Aku tahu kau mengawasiku sejak tadi. Apa yang kau inginkan?"**

Sehun memilih mundur hingga berhasil menginstirahatkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon besar disana. Menatap Luhan masih tanpa ekspresi.

 **"Kau pintar memilih tempat."** ujar Sehun keluar dari topik. Jemarinya yang pucat mengusap permukaan batang pohon yang menjadi tempat ia bersandar. Merasakan tekstur yang sama dengan batang pohon lainnya, namun memiliki sejarah kelam bagi keluarganya. **"Disini adalah tempat dimana Baekhyun menancapkan taringnya pada seorang serigala."**

Luhan tampak menyadari arah pembicaraan mereka. Tak jauh-jauh dari seorang vampire yang menjadi tahanan mereka. Pemuda bermata hazel itu dengan cepat mampu menangkap maksud kedatangan vampire bermata biru langit itu.

 **"Jadi soal vampire itu."**

 **"Ya."** Sorot mata tajam vampire muda itu kembali pada Luhan. Begitu menusuk hingga Luhan merasa sedikit gentar oleh aura yang lebih dominan dari miliknya. Aura vampire itu begitu kuat. **"Tidak bisakah kalian melepaskan Baekhyun? Dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini."**

 **"Kau datang pada orang yang salah, Tuan."** Kedua tangan Luhan terlipat di depan dada. Menyeringai kearah vampire berwajah sempurna di depannya. **"Kami tidak bisa melepaskan tahanan yang telah melakukan kesalahan fatal."** Ucapan Luhan jelas memancing amarah Sehun –yang memang tidak pernah bisa dikendalikan.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi lantas bangun dan menggeram kearah Luhan. Iris matanya perlahan berubah menjadi semerah darah dan kedua taring perlahan muncul diantara celah bibirnya.

Luhan merasa terpana oleh perubahan itu. Namun ini bukanlah saat yang benar untuk terpesona pada sosok sempurna itu karena gerakan gesit Sehun cukup membuatnya was-was.

 **"Kurasa kau bisa kutukar dengan Baekhyun,** _ **wolf**_ **."** Mengetahui jelas maksud utama pertemuan mereka, Luhan semakin tertantang. Bibir tipisnya lagi-lagi menyeringai. Perlahan, pemuda cantik itu mundur dan bersiap untuk perubahannya.

Bergerak dengan waspada pada sosok vampire yang terlihat begitu kebencian dan dendam itu. Hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya, Luhan sudah bisa membaca kekalutan makhluk penghisap darah itu. Bagaimana dia terlihat frustasi dan sangat sangat marah. Kesetiaan tergambar jelas di maniknya. Cukup mengesankan untuk seorang makhluk penghisap darah yang terkenal bengis dan tanpa hati.

 **"Lakukan jika kau merasa mampu, Tuan vampire."**

Dengan itu, keduanya perlahan maju dan menyerang satu sama lain.

.

* * *

.

 **Jemari** indah Baekhyun mengusap ukiran diatas dinding batu. Ia baru membuatnya semalam dengan sebongkah batu tajam disekitarnya. Sebuah nama yang tanpa sadar ia ukir disana. Menjadi temannya merenung setelah ia dengan tegas menolak untuk bertemu Jongin. Pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang membuatnya berakhir disini bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan.

Ia mulai ketakutan. Perasaan menggebu dan detakan tak normal di dadanya mulai menjelaskan segalanya. Bahwa keterikatan mereka bukan hanya sejarah belaka. Bahwa mereka benar-benar akan saling ketergantungan. Bahwa Baekhyun akan merasa rela menyerahkan nyawanya sekalipun demi sosok itu. Semua itu membuatnya ketakutan.

Mata abu-abu indah itu. Entah mengapa membuatnya terjatuh. Merasa didominasi oleh tatapan yang dilayangkannya. Benar-benar menjerat, mengikatnya tanpa berniat untuk melonggarkan.

Baekhyun menitikkan airmata.

Takut oleh rasa nyaman dan perasaan aneh yang mulai tumbuh.

Jemarinya mengusap lambang di belakang telinganya lagi dan merasakan jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seandainya untuk sekali saja ia mampu melihat lambang itu, ia bersedia menukarnya dengan hidupnya. Ingin sekali ia melihat keindahan yang selalu dikagumi Jongin itu.

Apakah ia benar-benar terlihat indah? Apakah dia memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya sekali saja? Apakah milik Chanyeol benar-benar sama dengan miliknya?

Dalam kediaman, mata safir indahnya mengeluarkan lebih banyak liquid.

 **"Maafkan aku..."** gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka, seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian tertutup berjalan kearahnya. Dalam gelapnya ruangan, Baekhyun bisa menangkap dengan jelas suara desah parau dari sosok itu. Tatapannya yang begitu dalam. Seseorang yang terikat dengannya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Menjadi belahan jiwanya dan menyalahi takdir keduanya.

 **"Chanyeol..."** bisiknya pada heningnya ruangan.

Ia merindukan seluruh bagian dari sosok itu. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana lembut dan hangatnya dekapan serigala setengah vampire itu.

Aroma menenangkan keluar dari tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan tanpa sadar mencoba meraih lengan sang serigala dengan jemarinya yang mungil. Lirih suaranya lagi memanggil sosok Chanyeol dan pemuda tinggi itu dengan senang hati mendekat padanya.

Mengusap pundaknya perlahan sebelum menyembunyikan seluruh bagian tubuhnya pada besarnya lengan yang dimilikinya. Membawa kehangatan hingga ke dalam renungnya. Entah ini hanya mimpi atau nyata, diam-diam Baekhyun berdoa untuk selalu berada dalam kehangat ini. Melindunginya dari seluruh kegelisahan yang ia rasakan.

 **"Aku..."**

 **"Sst, biarkan aku memelukmu, Baekhyun."** Bisikan itu semakin membuai. Membuat mata Baekhyun perlahan-lahan tertutup. Tergoda oleh kehangatan yang menaunginya. Seiring dengan tertutupnya safir indah miliknya, sosok Chanyeol perlahan meredup dan menghilang.. **"Tidurlah... tidurlah, takdirku."**

.

* * *

.

 **Ruangan** utama mansion loneshifter heboh karena ketiadaan Luhan disana. Seluruh orang mempertanyakan keberadaan calon loneshifter itu sementara seseorang yang berkuasa disana hanya mampu memijit pelipisnya. Seluruh hiruk pikuk yang terjadi sekitar dua puluh menit itu cukup terdengar hingga telinga Chanyeol.

Pendengarannya dengan mudah menangkap pembicaraan disana tanpa perlu mendekat. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua orang membicarakan sang kakak yang menghilang entah kemana setelah kunjungannya ke gerbang utama Prussic.

Ketika disana ada seseorang yang masuk, Chanyeol segera menjauhkan diri dari pintu kamarnya.

Soojung, mate dari pamannya, datang dengan membawa senampan makanan, minuman, dan buah. Disampingnya ada bocah kecil cilik yang sangat mirip dengan pamamnya, menatap takut-takut padanya dan lebih memilih bersembunyi di belakang sang ibu. Setelah meletakkan nampannya, Soojung menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

 **"Jangan seperti ini, Chanyeol-** _ **ah**_ **. Perbuatanmu ini hanya membuat semua semakin rumit."** Soojung duduk di dekat Chanyeol, mengusap pundaknya layaknya seorang ibu. **"Aku memang tidak merasakannya, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu sesakit apa hatimu. Tetapi percayalah pada** _ **nya**_ **, Chanyeol. Hatimu akan memilih mana yang terbaik bagimu."**

Pandangan Chanyeol jatuh pada seorang bocah yang berdiri di depannya. Kai berdiri dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, masih nampak takut padanya. Hal itu membuat hati Chanyeol tersentuh dan merasa bersalah. Sudah berapa lama ia mengabaikan kehadiran keponakannya yang baik hati ini?

Perlahan, tangannya terjulur. Meraih lengan Kai dan menariknya dalam dekapannya. Tak butuh waktu lama senyuman lebar si bocah muncul dan ia balas memeluk pemuda lima belas tahun itu dengan erat.

 **"Aku rindu Chanyeol** _ **hyung**_ **."** ujarnya lucu.

Soojung yang melihat interaksi itu hanya tersenyum. Wanita cantik memilih untuk meninggalkan sang anak bersama kakak kesayangannya. Dia paham betul Chanyeol butuh seseorang untuk bercerita dan itu bukanlah mereka yang berada di pihak yang berlainan dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol membutuhkan seseorang berhati murni untuk menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang berkeliaran dalam otaknya. Dengan darah vampire di dalam tubuhnya, Chanyeol akan menjadi dewasa dengan caranya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

 **"Bagaimana?"** Soojung berbalik setelah selesai menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol. Jongin berada didepannya dengan raut wajah cemas, membuatnya tersenyum geli. **"Apa Chanyeol mau menyantap makanannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"** Soojung tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Jongin yang sudah seperti ayah yang tengah mengkhawatirkan putranya.

 **"Dia pasti mau makan, tenang saja."** Jongin mengusap dadanya tanpa sadar. **"Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apakah dia sudah kembali?"** Gelengan kepala Jongin menjadi jawaban pertanyaan sang mate. Wanita cantik itu hanya bisa mendesah lelah, kemudian mengusap pundak Jongin mencoba memberi kekuatan juga.

 **"Hari sudah sore dan dia belum ditemukan. Mungkin kami akan menyelusuri hutan segera karena Tuan Jungsoo sudah meminta kami untuk mengeceknya disana. Mungkin Luhan sedang berlatih atau apa. kau tahu sendiri kalau Luhan begitu kekanakan meski usianya sudah seperempat abad."** Pria tinggi itu terlihat frustasi dan sesekali mengusak helaian gelapnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan buruk Luhan membuat heboh seluruh wilayah hanya karena tingkahnya. Dia selalu berusaha menunjukkan betapa kuatnya dia sebagai calon loneshifter dan jujur saja itu membuat Jongin jengah. Dia memang bukan seseorang yang diminta untuk menjaga Luhan, tetapi ia ikut dibuat pusing karenanya.

 **"Temukan dia segera. Wilayah hutan tidak aman ketika malam."**

 **"Ya, kami akan bergerak cepat."**

.

* * *

.

 **Pertempuran** seorang wolf dengan vampire mungkin terlihat tidak seimbang. Meskipun keduanya kuat, namun kekuatan vampire tetaplah berada diatas seorang serigala. Luhan mengumpat ketika lagi-lagi tendangan keras ia dapatkan di perutnya.

Tubuh serigalanya terluka cukup parah hingga kaki belakangnya pincang, sedangkan lawannya tetap terlihat gagah tanpa banyak luka menghiasi. Setiap kali ia berhasil menyerang Sehun, pemuda itu hanya akan menarik nafas dan luka-lukanya menghilang perlahan. Semua terasa tidak adil.

 **"Brengsek."**

 **"Mulutmu tidak terdengar seperti seorang calon pemimpin."**

 **"Heh,"** Luhan menyeringai. **"Jangan meremehkanku, vampire sialan!"**

 **"Apa kau fikir tubuh lemah seperti itu bisa memimpin kelompokmu itu? Kalian hanya segumpal darah yang hidup dengan cara bernafas."** Pria manis itu membungkuk dan terbatuk, menyadari ada darah keluar dari dalam mulutnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **"Apa kau lupa siapa dirimu, Tuan vampire?"**

Dia terbatuk lagi, namun memilih untuk menyembunyikan kelemahannya dibalik senyuman angkuh yang dimiliknya. Dua watak yang sama kerasnya, tidak akan selesai hanya dengan kata-kata saja.

 **"Kau dulu terlahir sebagai manusia biasa sebelum ada vampire bodoh yang menyelamatkan orang sombong sepertimu! Kau sejatinya hanya gumpalan darah kotor tanpa ada ras lain di dalam tubuhmu. Kau tidak lebih baik dari kami, Tuan sombong! Silahkan banggakan dirimu dan kekuatanmu sekarang. Bagiku, kau tidak lebih baik dari tanah yang ku pijak!"**

Sehun menggeram penuh amarah. Rencananya ingin menculik Luhan berubah menjadi dendam. Rasa ingin membunuh begitu kuat muncul dalam dirinya. Dia tak tahu kalau sosok berwajah ayu ini pintar memainkan emosi dalam dirinya.

 **"Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu setelah aku membunuhmu, serigala."**

 **"Lakukan jika kau mampu, vampire."**

Sehun menyerang terlebih dahulu. Dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari angin, dia menjulurkan tangannya, mencekik leher Luhan hingga tubuh kurusnya terdorong hingga punggungnya menabrak pohon terdekat. Tempat dimana dulu Baekhyun bersandar dengan seluruh keputusasaannya.

Mengingat semua itu, ikut merasakan betapa menderitanya Baekhyun, membuat cengkeramannya melebihi batas. Luhan nyaris menutup matanya sebelum sebuah serangan berhasil membuat tubuh Sehun terpelanting dan terguling di tanah.

Seekor serigala besar mengaum dengan sangat keras, menyentak seluruh penghuni hutan

Itu Jongin, dengan tubuh serigalanya yang sangat besar.

Sehun mengusap darah berwarna pekat di sudut bibirnya. Ia tak mampu merasakan sakit, namun ia muak dengan warna nyaris hitam yang tertoreh di jemarinya. Tak sekalipun dia menerima kekalahan. Apalagi dari kaum yang dibencinya.

Dengan seluruh amarah yang menumpuk dalam dirinya, Sehun bergerak cepat, menyerang Jongin dari segala arah sementara serigala itu berusaha mempertahankan diri tanpa berniat menyerang. Anak buahnya berada di tempat berbeda sehingga tak ada yang bisa Jongin lakukan sementara Luhan tergeletak lemah disana dan butuh pertolongan.

 **"Hentikan semua ini sebelum kaumku melihatmu."**

 **"Persetan!"** Sehun mengumpat, matanya semerah darah.

 **"Baekhyun akan semakin tersiksa jika kau melakukan ini pada calon loneshifter kami."**

Peringatan Jongin tak ubahnya angin lalu. Sehun justru merasa memiliki semangat tersendiri untuk melenyapkan dua orang serigala di depannya. Dendam telah menggelapkan matanya.

 **"Penderitaan yang kau takutkan itu tidak akan terjadi jika kalian berdua mati!"** Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya hingga tubuh serigala itu mundur sekitar 10 meter.

Sebelum Jongin kembali datang, Sehun bergerak cepat kearah Luhan, hendak mematahkan leher pria cantik itu sebelum akhirnya gigitan Jongin berhasil mendahuluinya. Gigitan itu menyebabkan geraman lebih besar dan Sehun langsung mengcengkeram kaki depan Jongin dan mematahkannya dengan mudah. Serigala itu mengaum sakit dan Sehun semakin gencar menyakitinya. Serigala yang kakinya patah itu bergerak mundur sementara sang vampire semakin melenyapkan jarak diantara mereka.

 **"Kau salah karena telah mengangguku!"**

 **"Baekhyun tidak akan menyukai perbuatanmu."** Jongin bersikukuh.

 **"Tahu apa kau tentang kami!"**

 **"Akulah yang bersama Baekhyun selama ini!"**

 **"Gggrrhh."** Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Jongin. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika indera tajamnya mendengar suara-suara mendekat dan bau dari masing-masing klan.

Para shapeshifter datang dengan tubuh binatang mereka bersamaan dengan keluarganya. Kris menatap terkejut pada sosok lemah Luhan yang sudah dilindungi oleh kaumnya. Sehun berusaha menyerang Jongin kembali namun suara berat Kris lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

 **"SEHUN HENTIKAN!"**

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"** Jessica ikut berteriak padanya, hendak mendekati tubuh Luhan namun para shapeshifter mengeram padanya. Mengurungkan niatnya. **"Biarkan aku melihatnya."** Jungsoo, sang loneshifter, menatap Jessica dengan sendu. Sorot matanya jelas menunjukkan kekhawatiran juga kesedihan. **"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya."**

Dan loneshifter itupun mengangguk. Membuat beberapa anak buahnya sontak mundur perlahan. Membiarkan Jessica mendekati sosok lemah Luhan yang berada di pangkuan salah satu orang kepercayaan Prussic. Wanita cantik dengan gaun berbulu itu memberikan sebuah pil berwarna putih yang hanya dimiliki oleh kaum vampire. Pil yang akan menyembuhkan luka dengan sangat cepat.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo bergerak cepat untuk menahan lengan Sehun.

 **"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf untuk seluruh kejadian ini."**

 **"Kita akan membicarakannya besok, disini."**

 **"Tentu."** jawabnya penuh wibawa.

Setelahnya, kaum para shapeshifter pun berlalu. Membawa sosok terluka Jongin dan Luhan bersama mereka. Meninggalkan Kris yang hanya menatap kawanan itu dengan pandangan bersalah. Dia menghela nafas berat. Hingga tatapannya jatuh pada Sehun.

 **"Kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang amat besar, anak muda."**

.

* * *

.

 **Selama** lima hari lamanya, Chanyeol memilih mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Sarapan, makan siang dan makan malamnya hanya bisa diantarkan di depan pintu. Ia bahkan membolos jam latihan berburu di sekolahnya dan mengabaikan gedoran brutal sang kakak pada permukaan pintunya.

Luhan, di setiap pagi dan petang, datang padanya dan menimbulkan keributan hingga Jongin harus menghentikannya. Terus berlanjut setiap harinya hingga Chanyeol sendiri bosan mendengarnya. Dia ingin sendiri, ia butuh ketenangan untuk berfikir jernih.

Namun, pada tepat hari kelima, ketika malam tiba, Jongin nekat masuk ke dalam kamarnya dalam bentuk serigala. Melompati balkonnya dan berdiri di depan pintu kaca yang membatasi. Lalu berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru –bersamaan dengan perubahan wujud kembali menjadi manusia.

Chanyeol nyaris saja mengamuk jika penuturan Jongin selanjutnya tidak berhasil membungkam mulutnya.

 **"Seorang ibu hamil delapan bulan di North Prussic bermimpi bertemu dengan seekor burung phoenix Chanyeol. Esok paginya ada tanda burung phoenix kecil di pusarnya. Peramal mengatakan jika janin itu adalah calon omegamu."**

Bibir Chanyeol hanya bisa terkatup rapat dan tangannya mengepal erat. Bukannya merasa senang, ia semakin tertekan. Semakin dekat dia bertemu omeganya, semakin singkat pula hidup Baekhyun di sel sana. Jongin menampakkan senyuman kecut.

 **"Sebulan lagi, sebulan lagi hingga Baekhyun mendapatkan hukuman matinya."**

 **"Kenapa kalian mempercayainya? Janin itu bahkan masih berada dalam kandungan. Bukankah seorang omega akan mendapatkan tandanya setelah berumur tujuh belas tahun?"** Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat kasar, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak bisa melenyapkan nyawa seseorang hanya demi ramalan yang belum pasti.

 **"Umumnya memang begitu Chanyeol. Tapi peramal bilang, mate-mu adalah omega yang spesial. Dia akan mematahkan kutukan kalian. Karena itulah lambangnya muncul sejak dia masih berada dalam perut ibunya."**

 **"Aku tidak peduli."**

 **"Chanyeol—"**

 **"Aku tidak menginginkan omega itu!"** Chanyeol berteriak dan aura dominannya muncul. Suaranya lebih dalam dan cukup membuat Jongin tertunduk. Merasa gelanyar takut oleh aura yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol.

Namun sebelum sempat surai ashgrey itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Luhan datang dari arah pintu yang ia dobrak paksa. Tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas luka namun dia berjalan dengan cukup percaya diri. Seolah kejadian lalu yang hampir merenggut nyawanya bukanlah apa-apa. Semua kesakitan itu tidak tampak dari tubuhnya, tetapi dari dalam manik matanya.

Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya calon loneshifter itu mendengar semua percakapan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

 **"Kau akan menerimanya entah mau atau tidak, Chanyeol."** Luhan ikut menggeram bersama jiwa alphanya, namun tatapan Chanyeol tak sedikit pun gentar.

 **"Kenapa kau selalu mengatur hidupku?!"**

 **"Karena kau adikku!"** Luhan membalas teriakan Chanyeol tak kalah keras.

Kedua hazel dan onyx itu bertatapan dengan pandangan sengit. Mereka memang bukan saudara yang harmonis, namun Luhan jelas bersikap begitu posesif pada Chanyeol sejak kecil. Luhan selalu merasa bertanggung jawab karena ia sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari adiknya dan seorang calon pemimpin. Jika adiknya sendiri saja tak mampu ia atur, bagaimana ia akan mengatur kehidupan kelompoknya kelak?

 **"Ingat Chanyeol, kau tidak akan seperti ini jika vampire itu tidak melakukan** _ **nya**_ **! Dia juga yang membuat ibu meninggal!"**

 **"A-Apa maksudmu?"**

 **"Kau tidak ingat?"** Luhan mendekat kearahnya, menatapnya dengan hazelnya yang berkilauan oleh liquid bening. **"Ketika tahu kau mendapatkan kutukan** _ **itu**_ **, ibu langsung sakit-sakitan. Dia terlalu ketakutan dan sedih. Jiwanya tercabik setiap mengingat penderitaanmu. Dia menangis sepanjang malam, bahkan ketika menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya!"**

Kakaknya mencengkeram kerahnya, menariknya dan menyentaknya dengan keras.

 **"Kau seharusnya ingat semua itu, sialan!"** Kemudian melepaskannya dengan kasar pula. **"Semua kesalahan ini terjadi gara-gara vampire sialan itu!"**

.

* * *

.

 **Chanyeol** tidak mampu berfikir jernih. Seluruh ucapan kakaknya, memang benar adanya. Jongin menjelaskan semuanya. Namun sebagai pihak tengah, Jongin mencoba berbicara secara adil. Baik dari pihak keluarga Chanyeol, maupun dari pihak Baekhyun. Seluruh kesalahan ini, tidak sepenuhnya terletak pada Baekhyun.

Dulu, Chanyeol sendirilah yang mendatangi Baekhyun. Saat dimana pertemuan mereka untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol adalah anak kecil berusia empat tahun yang suka sekali mengejar binatang di dalam hutan.

Ketika seluruh anggota di sibukkan oleh perkemahan malam mereka di Greenhill, matanya tertarik pada seekor marmut hutan yang tampak lucu. Chanyeol mengejarnya tanpa ada yang menyadari. Hingga kejadian mengerikan _itu_ pun terjadi.

Bagaimana pun, semua ini adalah kelalaian keluarganya juga. Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah karena vampire tidak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya saat dia merasa haus.

 **"Aku bukan membela Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Kalian adalah kaumku dan Baekhyun adalah temanku. Aku bersuara sebagai pihak yang netral."** Jongin masih bergumam di belakang punggungnya, sementara Chanyeol menyibukkan diri menatapi bulan sabit yang tertutupi awan, berhiaskan kerlipan bintang yang saling menggoda.

 **"..."**

 **"Aku tahu banyak sekali permasalahan yang terjadi karena kejadian itu. Tapi, bukankah tidak adil jika hanya Baekhyun yang merasa menderita? Dia juga memiliki keluarga, Chanyeol. Ada seorang vampire wanita yang berperan sebagai ibunya disana. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan wanita itu ketika Baekhyun dijatuhi hukuman mati. Dia akan hancur, sama seperti perasaan ibumu dulu."**

 **"..."** Iris abu Chanyeol terpejam. Merasakan denyutan di bagian dadanya. Ada dua masalah besar yang akan timbul jika dia tidak bisa mengakhiri salah satunya.

Pertama, jika dia menolak omeganya, maka permusuhan saudaralah yang akan timbul dan hal tersebut jelas akan memicu perang di dalam klan serigala. Dan kedua, jika dia memilih omeganya, maka dia akan menghancurkan sebagian dari dirinya sendiri serta akan melenyapkan satu nyawa yang selama ini menopang hidupnya. Tak ada pilihan yang benar-benar bisa ia ambil.

 **"Chanyeol..."**

Remaja lima belas tahun itu tiba-tiba beranjak, memilih untuk meraih jaket musim dinginnya dan berjalan menuju lorong samping mansionnya dengan diikuti Jongin yang meneriakkan namanya berulang kali. Chanyeol mengabaikan semua panggilan itu. Memilih untuk segera memasuki lorong gelap di dalam penjara bawah tanah tanpa ada perlawanan berarti dari para penjaganya.

Ketika surai ashgrey itu sampai di depan pintu penghubung, tarikan nafas yang berat terdengar dari bibirnya. Saat itulah, Jongin berhenti memanggilnya. Pria dua puluh enam tahun itu tidak tahu seperti apa perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Jadi, ia membiarkan dirinya berhenti pada jarak yang cukup jauh. Membiarkan Chanyeol meluapkan seluruh perasaannya di dalam sana.

.

* * *

.

 **Suara** sel yang dibuka, membuat kepala Baekhyun langsung terangkat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika sosok itu terlihat jelas dimatanya. Sosok yang hadir dalam mimpinya kemarin. Dibalik kerinduan yang tersembunyi, safirnya menatap bingung sosok itu sebelum akhirnya bibirnya mencoba mengulas senyuman kecil. Tangannya melambai sehingga gemerincing rantai perak terdengar. Ia menyapa sosok diam Chanyeol dengan keceriaan yang dimilikinya.

 **"Hai, keponakan Jongin!"**

Chanyeol bergeming.

Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak mampu Baekhyun artikan.

 **"Kau mengetahuinya, kan?"** Baekhyun bergumam bingung, namun sorot serius Chanyeol mengartikan segalanya. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyuman kecil, kemudian menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk disana. **"Katakan sesuatu, Baekhyun."** Chanyeol enggan menuruti.

Tangan remaja itu masih terkepal erat di sisi badannya dan Baekhyun memandang sendu pada hal tersebut. Tepukan tangannya berhenti, ia menggaruk lantai berdebu yang ditepuknya tadi kuat-kuat. Membiarkan kuku indahnya terisi kotoran tanah yang berada di permukaannya.

 **"Ku dengar dari Jongin bahwa** _ **mate**_ **-mu telah ditemukan."** lirihnya memulai.

 **"Baekhyun!"**

 **"Selamat."** Baekhyun tersenyum, begitu lebar namun bukan senyuman yang tulus. Itu hanyalah lengkungan garis yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan. Ia mencoba berakting _baik-baik saja_ namun tidak benar-benar berhasil melakukannya. **"Setidaknya kita harus berpisah sebagai seorang teman... Park Chanyeol."**

Namanya terucap dari bibir berwarna peach itu. Terdengar begitu lembut dan nyaman. Inderanya yang peka merasakan kehangatan masuk hingga ke dalam relungnya. Tetapi, kehangatan yang disertai dengan tusukan jarum beracun. Membunuh dengan perlahan namun pasti.

 **"Aku... aku ingin minta maaf atas seluruh kesalahan yang kulakukan padamu."**

 **"..."**

 **"Maaf untuk penderitaan yang kau rasakan selama belasan tahun, maaf untuk membuat ibumu kehilangan nyawa—"** Chanyeol menatapnya, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Tajam, mengintimidasi, dan mendominasi. Baekhyun merasa takhluk hanya dengan tatapan itu. Iris abu yang menggetarkan hatinya. Membuat jantungnya bertalu dalam rasa sakit. **"Maaf untuk segalanya. Aku... A-Aku—"**

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara lagi karena bibirnya telah terbungkam sempurna oleh belah _kissable_ milik remaja itu. Menekan ranumnya dengan penuh emosi di dalamnya. Baekhyun membeku. Seluruh bagian dalam dirinya berdesir. Hangat namun juga dingin. Bahagia namun juga sakit.

Ketika usapan lembut Chanyeol mampir di kedua pipinya, Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Merasakan aliran liquid dari kelopaknya yang kemudian berbaur dengan liquid dari pipi lain. Menyatu membentuk aliran hingga menetes di atas permukaan lantai yang kotor.

 **Ia menangis.**

 **Namun ia tahu, tangis Chanyeol menyakitinya lebih dari apapun.**

 **Semua seperti neraka yang terasa nyata.**


	7. CH 6

**.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

* * *

 **Park** Jungsoo menatap lurus pada salah satu pohon diantara jejeran pohon yang menjulang tinggi lainnya. Meskipun raut wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun percayalah bahwa banyak hal yang tengah terpikirkan olehnya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di belakang tubuhnya menunjukkan betapa berkharismanya sosok pimpinan shapeshifter ini.

Kerutan di sekitar matanya mulai menunjukkan betapa lelah dan tuanya dia. Sementara sang anak yang seharusnya menggantikannya masih memiliki jiwa labil dan pikiran yang sempit. Secara tidak langsung, dia belum siap untuk menjadi seorang pimpinan dan itu membawa kekhawatiran lain padanya. Nafas berat terhela sementara kedua bahunya turun perlahan.

Para pengawalnya berada jauh dibelakang sana, meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri demi menunggu sosok lain yang berjanji akan menemuinya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, sosok Kris datang dengan langkah seringan kapas. Tatapannya tajam penuh kewaspadaan namun bukan karena merasa terancam. Sorotnya memang selalu terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin, sama dengan aura seorang alpha dalam klan shapeshifter. Jungsoo berbalik, memberikan senyuman penuh wibawa. Keduanya kemudian berdiri berjajar, menatap sebuah pohon yang tadinya menjadi atensi Jungsoo.

 **"Kenapa kalian menandai pohon ini? Apa karena kejadian** _ **itu**_ **?"** Kris membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Ia tahu betul pohon apa itu, namun tidak memiliki jawaban atas alasan mengapa pohon itu perlu ditandai dan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai 'neraka safir' bagi mereka.

 **"Bukan hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Renesmee pun mengalaminya disini. Karena itulah kami menyebutnya neraka. Dan lagi—"** Jungsoo menoleh padanya dan Kris balas menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahinya. **"Renesmee juga memiliki warna mata seperti Baekhyun, kan?"** Kris membenarkan hal tersebut dalam hati. Menatap wajah penuh gurat kelelahan milik Jungsoo membuat sebagian hati Kris tersentuh.

Pria itu terlihat jauh lebih berumur dibandingkan sebelas tahun yang lalu. Meskipun tubuhnya masih tegap dan kuat, nyatanya kerutan itu tak bisa menghianati. Meskipun shapeshifter memiliki umur lebih panjang dari manusia biasa, dia tetaplah makhluk hidup. Memiliki detak jantung dan nafas yang normal seperti makhluk lainnya.

Tidak seperti vampire.

 **"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka telah bertemu."**

Kris tersentak dalam kediamannya. Tatapannya jatuh pada Jungsoo lagi dan tahu betul jika pria itu tak memiliki sedikit pun kebohongan di matanya.

 **"Seperti yang kita takutkan, ikatan itu benar-benar sangat kuat. Chanyeol berubah begitu banyak. Dia bahkan secara gamblang mengatakan jika dia tidak menginginkan omeganya. Hal itu membuatku berpikir lebih dalam dan menjadi semakin ketakutan ketika setiap detiknya terlewati tanpa bisa menemukan solusi. Mereka benar-benar saling jatuh cinta."**

Kris mengusap permukaan wajahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Jungsoo.

 **"Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kris?"**

 **"Aku tidak tahu apakah kita sepemikiran, tapi—"**

 **"—kita harus mencobanya, Kris."**

 **"Kau benar. Mau tidak mau kita harus mencobanya—"** Tatapan serius keduanya bukanlah pertanda bagus. Namun disaat seperti ini, di detik-detik bayi omega dalam rahim ibunya berkembang adalah detik-detik musibah besar akan terjadi, tak ada cara lain yang mampu mereka lakukan. Ekspresi Kris dan Jungsoo sama-sama penuh keputusasaan. **"—membuat Baekhyun mati, mungkin akan melepaskan ikatan keduanya."**

.

* * *

.

 **Mata** safir Baekhyun berkedip perlahan, menyesuaikan remang ruangan yang ia tempati kini. Empuk yang terasa diatas kulitnya jelas bukan tanah atau bahkan batu yang biasa ia jadikan tempat tidur. Menyadari keanehan tersebut, Baekhyun bergerak untuk duduk.

Kepala sedikit terasa pusing, sehingga ia perlu memeganginya untuk membuat tubuhnya seimbang. Safirnya telah terbuka sepenuhnya meskipun tidak seratus persen sadar. Sangat aneh, ketika vampir seperti merasa seperti baru saja terbangun dari hibernasi panjang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasakan sedikit pegal di tubuhnya?

Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, berusaha mengenali ruangan yang ia tempati kini. Sebuah ruangan besar yang rapi. Meskipun pencahayaannya sangat redup, mata tajamnya mampu menangkap segala perabotan di dalam ruang pribadi ini dengan jelas.

Beberapa benda yang terletak disini berbau shapeshifter. Juga, ada beberapa pasang foto hitam putih yang terpasang dengan sombongnya di dinding. Tetapi, foto-foto tersebut tak cukup mampu menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya pemilik ruangan ini.

 **"Ruangan Jongin?"** tebaknya bingung.

Namun pertanyaan yang mampir di kepalanya terjawab ketika Jongin dengan senampan gelas berisikan darah muncul dari balik pintu yang berhadapan dengan ranjang yang ia tempati. Pria dewasa itu tersenyum dengan begitu tampan, dengan seorang anak kecil yang mengintip malu-malu mengekori Jongin. Baekhyun menatapnya dalam diam, menerka-nerka siapa gerangan bocah mungil yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya itu. Putranya kah? Kai Kim?

 **"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"** Jongin bertanya dan dahi Baekhyun hanya berkerut dalam. **"Revolusi vampire benar-benar luar biasa. Kalian kuat seperti vampire pada umumnya namun kalian juga memiliki rasa seperti manusia biasa."**

Tangan Jongin meletakkan nampan itu di nakas dekat Baekhyun. Sementara bocah kecil tadi masih mengekor di belakang Jongin dengan tangan yang meremat-remat ujung pakaian pria dua puluh enam tahun itu. Diam-diam Baekhyun meliriknya.

 **"Apa maksudmu?"**

 **"Kau pingsan, Baek."** jelas Jongin. Singkat namun menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Baekhyun.

 **"A-Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"** Pria bersurai hitam itu hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk, membuat helaian rambutnya indahnya jatuh mengenai lengan. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak mendapati pakaian yang berbeda dari yang ia kenakan.

Ia mengenakan piyama serba putih dengan beberapa kualitas sutra yang luar biasa lembut. Ia merasa seperti kembali di masa sebelum kejadian mengerikan ini terjadi. Kehidupan normal vampire yang sangat ia rindukan. Tubuhnya terasa lebih segar, harum dan ringan.

Ah, berapa lama ia tidak membuka mata sampai perubahan tubuhnya saja ia tak mengetahuinya?

 **"Chanyeol yang membawamu kesini."**

 **"H-Huh?"** Safir Baekhyun mendadak menatap horror pada Jongin dan temannya itu hanya tertawa lebar. Belum sempat Baekhyun menuntut jawaban, sosok yang dibicarakan sudah masuk terlebih dulu. Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian santai seperti manusia modern pada umumnya. Celana hitam selutut dengan kaos putih lengan pendek tanpa corak.

Dengan langkah ringan dan tatapan ragu-ragu, remaja lima belas tahun itu mendekat. Kai, bocah cilik yang terdiam sedari tadi, tiba-tiba saja memekik senang dan memberikan pelukan pada perut pemuda itu. Melihat interaksi tersebut, Baekhyun terkesima.

Kedua wolf itu melakukan sedikit percakapan sebelum akhirnya yang lebih kecil mengangguk dan bergegas menyeret Jongin pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa sedikit pun perlawanan. Meninggalkan keadaan canggung diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Dengan jantung yang sama-sama berdentum tanpa tahu malu. Chanyeol, dengan wajah tertunduk dan tangan yang sibuk mengusap tengkuk, duduk diatas ranjang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun ikut memalu. Teringat kejadian sebelum ia terbangun di ruangan nyaman ini.

 **"B-Bagaimana keadaanmu?"**

 **"Hng, ini luar biasa. Pertama kali aku merasakan pingsan setelah seratus tahun lamanya."** candaan Baekhyun nyatanya berhasil membawa senyuman geli di bibir Chanyeol.

Keadaan canggung mereka lama-lama mencair. Meskipun Baekhyun gatal sekali ingin bertanya mengapa Chanyeol membawanya keluar dari penjara, tetapi vampire itu memilih untuk menunggu remaja itu sendiri yang menjelaskan.

 **"A-Apa kau ingin melihat lambangnya?"** Pertanyaan Chanyeol jelas mengagetkan Baekhyun. Kalimat tersebut membawa getaran hangat dalam dirinya. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia mengusap tanda dibelakang telinganya dan hal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Tak pernah sedikitpun vampire bermata safir itu memikirkan perihal lambang yang sebenarnya selalu ia pertanyakan. Ia menunggu penjelasan namun ia mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia mengangguk. Rasanya begitu mendebarkan ketika detik-detik yang lama ia tunggu, akhirnya terjadi hari ini juga.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Tubuhnya mendekat dengan jarak yang dirasa cukup untuk Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas. Tangannya kemudian bergerak perlahan kearah Baekhyun. Dan ketika ia membalikkan lambangnya tepat di depan mata Baekhyun, vampire itu terkesiap.

Ekspresi tersebut membuat hati terdalamnya merasa hangat. Mata safir indah itu berkaca-kaca. Hingga jemari lentik Baekhyun secara hati-hati mulai menyelusuri tanda di pergelangan tangannya. Gerakannya begitu lembut seolah tanda itu akan rusak jika ia menekannya sedikit saja.

 **"Chanyeol..."** Baekhyun tersenyum. Lengkung bibirnya begitu indah hingga Chanyeol merasa jatuh dibuatnya. **"Ini sangat indah."**

Mata keduanya bertemu dan perasaan meletub-letub itu semakin dalam terasa. Seolah ikatan mereka semakin erat di setiap detiknya. Chanyeol bahkan tak sedikit pun mengingat bahwa ia akan segera memiliki seorang omega, belahan jiwa yang sebenarnya.

.

* * *

.

 **Tak ada** hal lain yang dilakukan Kyungsoo selain menghela nafas pendeknya berkali-kali. Matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud tertuju pada orang yang sama sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Seseorang yang tiap harinya senantiasa memandangi langit dari balik gorden hitam yang terawang. Dia sudah berada di posisi itu sejak kejadian waktu lalu. Dimana ia menyerang calon loneshifter itu dan nyaris membunuh Jongin –yang ia tahu pria itu adalah penjaga sekaligus sahabat Baekhyun.

Kris kemudian menghukumnya. Tidak membiarkan sedikit Sehun menginjak tanah di luar kastil vampire.

Tak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo perbuat selain menjalankan amanat Kris untuk menjaga Sehun dan tidak membiarkannya keluar selangkah pun. Sebuah keuntungan bagi Kyungsoo karena dia adalah vampire terkuat –secara fisik– di dalam kastilnya ini.

 **"Kau akan tetap disana sampai kulitmu terbakar matahari?"** tanyanya, ketika ia bahkan tidak menemukan kedipan di mata Sehun. Benar-benar seperti mayat hidup yang sesungguhnya. Pemuda itu tak menoleh, bahkan bergumam menanggapi pun tidak. Dia seperti tak berada disini. Terlalu terbawa ke dalam pikirannya yang pasti tak jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun. **"Sehun..."**

 **"Kelambunya sudah cukup melindungiku."** jawabnya datar, namun tersirat kalimat ketus di dalamnya.

 **"Oh Sehun."** Kyungsoo bergumam, membiarkan dagunya bersandar pada kepalan tangan dengan kedua manik indahnya yang senantiasa menatap Sehun geli. **"Kau itu suka pada Baekhyun ya?"** Seperti dugaannya, kepala bersurai perak itu menoleh.

Matanya menyorot tajam sementara rahangnya mengeras, tanda jika Sehun tidak bisa dikacau sedikit pun.

 **"Sikapmu benar-benar aneh, kau tahu?"** Heartlips Kyungsoo tertarik sebelah, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. **"Tidak ada saudara yang saling mencintai, kau ingat? Karena itulah Baekhyun memiliki takdir lain disana."**

 **"Diam, kau tidak tahu apapun."**

 **"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu sementara kau tidak pernah bisa akrab denganku."** Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi si pemuda pucat. Tatapannya masih sama menusuknya sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menyebalkan disana.

Belum sempat Sehun mengelak, Jessica datang dengan nampan berisikan dua gelas darah segar. Aroma segar yang memikat mengundang kepala mereka untuk menoleh. Wanita itu tersenyum keibuan dan memberikan gelasnya pada masing-masing adiknya.

 **"Pertengkaran kalian terdengar hingga seisi rumah. Ow, tapi terlalu manis untuk disebut pertengkaran. Itu terdengar seperti... Kyungsoo yang sedang cemburu pada kekasihnya."** Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah datar dan matanya berputar malas.

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya, menatap tajam sekali lagi kearah saudaranya, sebelum akhirnya membawa kakinya melangkah keluar dari luar ruangan dengan segelas darah ditangannya. Mungkin tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang ucapannnya selalu mengena.

Jessica menghela nafas dan menggedikkan bahunya pada sosok menghilang Sehun.

 **"Dia sangat sensitif jika berhubungan dengan Baekhyun."**

 **"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"**

 **"Menurutmu?"** Jessica hanya tersenyum cerah seolah percakapan mereka bukanlah hal serius. **"Iya atau tidak, aku hanya akan menyerahkan semuanya pada mereka berdua. Mereka sudah cukup tua untuk memutuskan."** Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan.

Masa bodoh dengan mereka berdua –meskipun nyatanya ia memikirkan jawabannya dengan keras. Dibawanya segelas darah ditangannya dan mencicipinya perlahan. Matanya yang berwarna zamrud terlihat lebih cerah dibawah sinar matahari. Memandang jauh ke kedalaman hutan. Mengenang jejak-jejak kenangannya bersama sang kakak, Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

 **Chanyeol** dan Baekhyun banyak melakukan percakapan mengenai kehidupan mereka selama ini. Bagaimana Baekhyun berubah menjadi vampire dan pertanyaan seputar kehidupan lampau yang telah dilalui Baekhyun selama menjadi vampire. Keduanya sudah lebih akrab seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama.

Chanyeol mengamati seluruh ekspresi Baekhyun bahkan ketika pria manis yang seratus tahun lebih tua darinya itu mengerucutkan bibir, mendesah lelah, atau bahkan tertawa oleh ucapannya sendiri. Baekhyun, dia begitu polos. Tak sedikit pun menunjukkan keangkuhan atau pun kesombongan. Dia begitu murni.

Meskipun usia Chanyeol masih sangat belia, ia bukanlah remaja bodoh yang tak mengetahui mana sosok yang tulus atau tidak. Bahkan beberapa kali percakapan, ia seolah mengenali betul bagaimana sifat-sifat Baekhyun. Keceriaan yang ada dalam dirinya, mampu membuat siapapun jatuh cinta dan menyayanginya. Tak heran jika Jongin sangat menjaganya selama ini.

 **"Hal yang kubenci adalah matahari. Meskipun kami sekarang telah bisa berada di bawah terik matahari, tetap saja itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Kau tahu—"**

Dalam hati, Chanyeol menyesali seluruh perbuatan keluarganya pada Baekhyun. Pemilik mata terindah itu begitu menderita untuk perbuatan yang tidak sengaja ia lakukan. Sungguh, satu luka pun tak pantas untuk mampir di tubuhnya yang mungil. Membayangkan hidup sendirian selama sebelas tahun di penjara dengan keadaan serba minim ia sungguh tak sanggup.

Chanyeol tersenyum pedih melihat senyuman manis diwajah vampire yang memiliki keanggunan melebihi aphrodite itu. Ingin sekali ia selalu melihat senyuman itu.

Selamanya... bisakah ia?

Tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak menyingkirkan helain rambut panjang Baekhyun yang jatuh. Menyebabkan pria manis itu terkesiap dan menatap gugup padanya. Tanpa sadar menelan ludah ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja dan hal tersebut tak bisa tidak membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas.

 **"Bolehkah aku memotong rambutmu?"**

Baekhyun mengusap rambutnya yang terikat sembarangan.

 **"Sebenarnya boleh saja. Tapi, hanya peralatan di kastil vampire saja yang bisa digunakan untuk memotongnya."** Dahi Chanyeol berkerut sementara tangannya tanpa disadari turut mengusap helaian sehitam jelaga milik Baekhyun. **"Yeah kau tahu. Apapun dalam diri vampire terlalu... bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Keras? Ya, seperti itulah."**

Baekhyun meringis pada kalimatnya sendiri. Itu lucu bagaimana perubahan sifatnya begitu drastis dan ekstrim. Chanyeol tak pernah tahu bahwa vamprie yang kemarin terlihat dewasa dan berkharisma, kini terlihat seperti bocah yang tengah merajuk lucu.

Sempurna sekali.

 **"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku memperbaiki ikatannya."**

Yang lebih mungil mengangguk patuh.

Chanyeol memperbaiki duduknya, berada tepat dibelakang Baekhyun sembari memperhatikan bagaimana rambut panjang itu berantakan sehabis tidur panjang Baekhyun. Remaja itu merasa begitu lucu ketika mengingat sepanjang hidupnya tak pernah ia menyentuh rambut orang lain kecuali Kai, adiknya. Ini adalah kali kedua ia mengagumi dan selalu ingin menyentuh helaian lembut milik Baekhyun.

Seperti sebelumnya, terasa lembut dan ringan. Meskipun hari ini tubuh Baekhyun hanya dibersihkan dengan handuk oleh maidshifter, tetapi keharuman alaminya merangsak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya.

Selalu memikat dan membangkitkan sisi alpha-nya.

Sembari menyisiri helain Baekhyun untuk diikat, Chanyeol memperhatikan tanda di leher Baekhyun dan tersenyum tampan. Begitu bangga pada ikatan mereka yang tampak suci dan sakral. Seolah tak ada yang bisa menghapus tanda itu dari sana.

Permanen tanpa bisa dihilangkan.

Itu hanyalah sebuah tanda awalnya, ikatan seorang shapeshifter alpha dengan omeganya, namun miliknya bertambah indah dengan adanya lambang cahaya yang menggambarkan Baekhyun.

Rasa-rasanya, ia tak ingin kehilangan itu semua.

 **"Apa Paman Jongin pernah bilang kalau tanda kita spesial?"**

 **"Ya."** Bibir Baekhyun mengulum senyuman indah. Terbayang oleh ukiran di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. **"Setelah melihatnya melalui tanganmu, aku ingin sekali menjadi egois untuk selalu memilikinya."** Bersamaan dengan ucapan tulus Baekhyun, gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti dan Baekhyun sendiri tersentak setelah sadar kalimat apa yang baru keluar dari belah bibirnya. **"Maaf..."** lirihnya kemudian. **"Seharusnya aku tidak berkata demikian pada seseorang yang telah memiliki belahan jiwa."**

Setelah menyelesaikan ikatannya, tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang. Membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun tenggelam dalam kungkungannya. Takkan pernah ada yang tahu jika umur mereka terpaut sangat jauh. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari berapa umur Chanyeol ketika tubuh besarnya menjadi sangat dominan dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

 **"Baekhyun-** _ **ah**_ **..."** Ia berbisik, membawa getaran pada tubuh Baekhyun dan berpusat pada jantungnya yang bekerja secara berantakan. Tak ada lagi jantung yang bergerak lambat, detakannya terasa sangat hidup sekarang.

 **"..."**

 **"Percayalah bahwa pikiran itu telah memenuhi otakku sejak kita bertemu."** Jemari vampire itu terangkat, mencengkeram lengan yang melingkari lehernya sementara nafasnya sulit berhembus karena detakan dalam tubuhnya. **"Menjadi egois dan memilikimu sendiri..."**

.

* * *

.

 **Di Prussic** terdapat sebuah padang ilalang dan hamparan luas rerumputan yang melebar hingga mencapai Greenhill. Beberapa pengawal berjaga disekitar Greenhill tiap harinya, bergantian dalam dua puluh empat jam. Banyak burung berterbangkan dengan eloknya di langit. Sementara sinar matahari tampak kokoh di ujung barat daya.

Banyak anak-anak shapeshifter yang bermain-main disana sembari menggembala domba dan sapi mereka. Di dalam klan mereka, tidak ada perbedaan antara bangsawan maupun anak rakyat biasa. Meskipun klan serigala dinilai lebih tinggi daripada shapeshifter lainnya, namun mereka saling menjaga tanpa membedakan ras. Hidup dalam damai dibawah kepemimpinan Keluarga Park sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya.

Luhan menatap kosong hamparan padang rumput itu sementara tangannya tanpa sadar mencabuti kapas putih dari ilalang yang dipegangnya. Dia sendirian. Duduk di bawah pohon dan menatapi sekumpulan anak kecil yang tertawa lepas disana. Saling berkejaran seolah memiliki dunia penuh dengan warna-warni pelangi. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut. Merasa iri atas rasa kebebasan yang dimiliki mereka.

Tatapannya jatuh pada ilalangnya yang nyaris botak tanpa kapas putih yang menempel. Mencengkeram benda itu kemudian membuangnya sembarangan.

Teringat olehnya beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, bagaimana hubungan adiknya dengan vampire itu semakin lama semakin erat. Ikatannya takkan pernah melonggar jika salah satunya tak pernah ingin dilepaskan.

 **"Kau bodoh Chanyeol."**

 **"Bagaimana bisa kau memilih vampire itu dibandingkan** _ **mate-**_ **mu sendiri?"** Luhan terkekeh, namun wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. **"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sepertiku, Chanyeol-** _ **ah**_ **."**

Kemudian kekehan itu berubah tatapan sendu.

 **"Kenapa aku juga pernah mencintai manusia rendahan yang tak sepadan dengan kita? Kenapa aku bisa mencintainya sampai rasanya aku akan gila hingga mengabaikan** _ **mate**_ **-ku dan membuatnya mati demi brengsek itu."** Luhan mengisak, semakin lama semakin keras, bersamaan dengan getaran bahu dan tubuhnya.

Meskipun Luhan seorang calon shapeshifter dan alpha, namun hatinya tak ubahnya seperti kapas. Ketika ditekan dalam-dalam, sulit baginya untuk kembali seperti semula. Menyimpan kenangan menyakitkan itu sendirian, rasanya ia tak sanggup. Tak hanya membenci takdir, Luhan bahkan telah membenci dirinya jauh-jauh hari.

 **"Aku telah membunuh Sohee demi brengsek yang meninggalkanku. Aku begitu bodoh, Chanyeol-** _ **ah**_ **. Kakakmu ini tak ubahnya seorang pecundang yang dibodohi oleh perasaan ingin memiliki. Tolong jangan menjadi bodoh sepertiku, Chanyeol-** _ **ah**_ **. Sadarlah jika kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bersama..."**

Tatapannya beralih pada bekas luka yang masih tersisa di lengannya, sisa dari pergulatannya dengan seseorang di _neraka safir_. Pandangannya sendu dan goresan di dalam hatinya sepenuhnya menganga, membawa luka lain yang sama perihnya.

 **"Dia sangat mirip dengan orang yang membuat luka ini. Seseorang yang sama-sama kubenci."** Tatapan sedihnya berubah menjadi kilatan penuh kebencian. **"Oh Sehun, aku sangat membencimu hingga ke tulang."** bisiknya ditengah terpaan angin sore.

Membuat helaian poni yang menutupi rambutnya perlahan-lahan terangkat, menunjukkan titik-titik penuh keputusasaan dan luka yang terpendam lama di mata jernihnya.

.

* * *

.

 **Baekhyun** merasa begitu aneh ketika melihat semua maidshifter dan penjaga datang ke kamar Chanyeol. Beberapa penjaga membawa batang-batang besi dari perak dan peralatan lain yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai alat pertukangan. Sisi kamar Chanyeol yang lebih lebar akan dibangun sesuatu yang ia tak ketahui.

Berulang kali ia melirik remaja yang berdiri di depannya, namun dia justru lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan mengawasi pekerjaan para shapeshifter serta melarang keras mereka untuk melirik sosoknya.

Untuk hal itu, Baekhyun sangat merasa tersanjung dan berhutang budi. Karena dia tahu betul Chanyeol berusaha melindunginya dari pandangan buruk yang dilayangkan orang-orang itu.

 **"Chanyeol—"** Ia berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol dengan menarik ujung kemejanya dan remaja itu akhirnya menoleh. Menatap bingung kearahnya. **"Untuk apa semua itu?"** tunjuknya dengan dagu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia duduk disamping Baekhyun dan meraih jemari lentiknya untuk diusap lembut.

 **"Itu adalah salah satu syarat yang diajukan dewan Baekhyun. Bahwa kau tetap akan menjadi tahanan di dalam kamarku. Mereka tidak bisa seratus persen mempercayaimu, karena itu mereka membuat sel baru."** Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah sendu. **"Tapi tenanglah, itu akan menjadi ruangan yang sangat nyaman untukmu."**

 **"Apa kau adalah pemegang kuncinya kelak?"**

Baekhyun menatap penuh harap. Karena bagaimana pun ia hanya merasa nyaman dan aman berada di sekitar Chanyeol dan Jongin saja. Namun, kepala Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawabannya dan itu berhasil melunturkan harapannya.

 **"Tidak, Baekhyun. Maaf. Itu juga bagian dari syarat. Mereka juga tak mempercayaiku."** Remaja itu terkekeh pada kalimatnya sendiri. Baekhyun tersenyum sendu dan ikut mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol, memberi kekuatan. Tindakan mereka nyatanya tak luput dari pandangan para shapeshifter.

Ada yang menatap bingung, ada juga yang merasa hal itu adalah wajar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung adalah _mate_ untuk saat ini. Tidak mengherankan jika hubungan keduanya sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Saling menemani dan menenangkan satu sama lain. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mengabaikan dua makhluk berbeda ras itu.

 **"Berjanjilah untuk menunggu."**

 **"Menunggu untuk apa?"**

 **"Aku akan berusaha mencari cara untuk melepaskanmu dari jeratan hukum kami."**

 **"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Chanyeol."**

 **"Aku akan tetap berusaha."** Kesungguhan di mata Chanyeol membuat sudut hati Baekhyun terketuk. Sering sekali pemuda itu berusaha mengeluarkannya dari wilayah shapeshifter, namun Baekhyun dengan tegas menolak karena ini memang hukumannya.

Ia sendiri tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol menderita tanpa darah darinya. Itu akan menyakiti mereka satu sama lain. Perpisahan akan membuat Baekhyun atau pun Chanyeol merasa hilang nyawa. Baekhyun lebih baik mati membawa perasaannya daripada harus terpisah jauh dari seseorang yang telah menyimpan hatinya.

.

* * *

.

 **Bukan** suatu keberuntungan bagi Luhan ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Baekhyun dikawal oleh beberapa maidshifter dan penjaga berjalan kearah pemandaian air hangat di utara mansion. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan perlakuan mereka setelah Baekhyun resmi dikeluarkan dari penjaranya karena ulah Chanyeol.

Terjadi perdebatan antara pimpinan shapeshifter, dengannya dan dengan para shapeshifter lain pada saat Baekhyun tertidur. Sialnya semua keputusan berada di tangan sang ayah dan Park Jungsoo memutuskan untuk menghapus hukuman Baekhyun di penjara dan mengijinkannya berada di bawah pengawasan remaja lima belas tahun yang ia sebut adik.

Benar-benar keputusan yang sangat mengecewakan.

Calon loneshifter itu mendengus keras-keras dan berjalan pergi. Hendak menemui Chanyeol di kamarnya.

Hal pertama yang tertangkap matanya adalah adanya perubahan suasana kamar Chanyeol. Terdapat sebuah ruangan besi perak yang orang sebut penjara di dalam kamar Chanyeol, namun juga terdapat ranjang kecil dan perabotan sederhana di dalamnya. Dibandingkan sebutan penjara, sel kecil itu lebih mirip sebuah kamar minimalis.

Kemarahan Luhan tak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Kemauan Chanyeol benar-benar diluar nalarnya. Bagaimana seorang tahanan bisa menjadi sespesial ini? Kebodohan macam apa ini? Apa Chanyeol ingin mempermalukan klan mereka?

 **"Chanyeol!"** Remaja lima belas tahun yang bertubuh lebih besar dari Luhan itu menoleh. Memberikan tatapan bingung pada sang kakak yang berjalan cepat kearahnya dengan wajah yang memerah. **"Apa kau sudah benar-benar gila?!"**

 **"Apa?"**

 **"Apa kau pikir ini bisa disebut sel? Dia adalah seorang tahanan, Park Chanyeol dan kau bukan seorang pemimpin yang bisa melakukan ini dengan seenaknya."**

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut perlahan, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada kalimat sang kakak. Chanyeol jelas tidak suka ketika Baekhyun disebut tahanan, meskipun pada kenyataannya begitu. Remaja itu mendekati kakaknya, membawa aura yang lebih dominan dibandingkan Luhan. Luhan bahkan sampai tercengang pada perubahan pada diri adiknya jika itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

 **"Aku tidak peduli. Dia sekarang berada di bawah kuasaku. Meskipun kau calon loneshifter, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya seujung jari pun.** _ **Dia milikku**_."

Semua menjadi semakin sulit bagi Luhan.


	8. CH 7

**.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Apa yang brengsek itu lakukan?!"** Luhan menggeram penuh amarah pada Jongin, sementara sang ayah duduk dikursinya dengan sikap tenang. Tak sedikit pun terganggu oleh teriakan anak sulungnya meskipun itu terkesan sangat tidak sopan. **"Ayah harus membawa vampire sialan itu kembali ke selnya!"**

 **"Luhan, tenanglah."** sang ayah berujar, namun Luhan hanya mendecih acuh. **"Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Meskipun sulit diterima, tapi biarlah mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka sebelum bayi itu terlahir."**

Kedua tangan Luhan terkepal erat sementara poni jatuh menempel pada dahinya ketika ia tertunduk. Nafasnya memburu penuh amarah.

 **"Ayah tahu kau begitu menyayangi adikmu, tapi jangan membuat rasa sayang itu menekan perasaan adikmu. Dia terlalu muda untuk dapat mengatasi seluruh hal mengerikan ini. Kita harus memahaminya, nak."**

Jongin ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Hanya untuk melihat pria dua puluh lima tahun itu mendesah berat.

 **"Lalu bagaimana ketika mereka berpisah kelak?"** Luhan berujar dengan nada dingin. Tatapannya perlahan jatuh pada manik sang ayah, menuntut sesuatu yang Tuan Park sendiri tak yakin mampu menjawabnya. **"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tetap mencintai vampire itu bahkan setelah vampire itu tiada? Ini bukan hanya tentang kehormatan keluarga shapeshifter, ayah. Bagaimana pun hal ini akan menghancurkan perasaan mereka. Baik Chanyeol, calon omeganya dan... dan... vampire itu sendiri."**

Satu aliran liquid keluar dari kelopak kiri Luhan dan diusapnya dengan cepat. Gerakan tangannya tak luput sekalipun dari pandangan kedua pria yang lebih tua.

 **"Luhan..."**

 **"Vampire itu... vampire sialan itu... dia harusnya segera dijatuhi hukuman mati."**

 **"..."**

 **"Dengan begitu... vampire sialan itu takkan merasakan kesakitan lebih lama lagi!"** Tubuh calon loneshifter itu berbalik. Melangkah melewati Jongin dan berhasil keluar dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras terdengar. Kedua pria di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya mampu saling berpandangan, hingga sang ketua menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

 **"Kau lihat Jongin. Luhan selalu tak terduga."**

Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh kharisma.

.

* * *

.

 **Pagi** menyambut wilayah Prussic. Burung-burung saling menyahut dengan kicauan merdu mereka. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin segar yang membelai setiap helai rerumputan dan dedaunan hutan. Membawa kedamaian yang diimpikan setiap makhluk. Kota kecil itu terlihat begitu ramai di pagi hari.

Para shapeshifter kecil berlarian demi mencapai kelas mereka di utara wilayah sementara para omega sibuk menyiapkan sarapan keluarganya atau sekedar membersihkan rumah. Dibagian lain dari kota kecil tersebut, tepatnya di mansion besar Keluarga Park, tampak lalu lalang para penjaga dan maidshifter sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Luhan sibuk berlatih bersama para pimpinan kubu shapeshifter sementara Jungsoo sibuk dengan segala _tetek-bengek_ urusan wilayah bersama para dewan, penasehat, dan orang kepercayaannya. Disisi lain, Jongin sibuk menunggu sarapan yang tengah dimasakan Krystal dan maidshifter. Yang nantinya akan ia diberikan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruangan mereka.

Dengan si kecil Kai disampingnya, duduk diatas bangku dengan kaki yang bergoyang-goyang di udara. Wajah duplikat ayahnya itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan pipi yang cukup berisi dan celotehan pagi tentang sahabat barunya, seekor kura-kura bernama Cola. Setelah makanan telah siap, wanita anggun yang menjadi kepala koki mansion itu segera menyerahkannya pada sang suami.

 **"Ini, pastikan Chanyeol makan dengan baik. Juga,"** Segelas darah segar mampir diatas nampan yang diterima Jongin. Pria itu tersenyum pada kebaikan hati omeganya. **"Berikan untuk vampire manis itu. Dia benar-benar harus segera pulih dan kembali kuat."**

 **"Terima kasih."**

 **"Eii. Untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku, bodoh."** Keduanya tertawa kecil. Kehangatan sederhana ditengah-tengah kesibukan mereka. Kai memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan polosnya. Matanya mengerjap ketika menemukan cairan merah diatas nampan sang ayah.

 **"Ayah, itu apa?"**

 **"Ah,"** Jongin tersenyum penuh kharisma. **"Ini jus strawberry untuk Baekhyun** _ **hyung**_ **."** Mata Kai membulat sempurna dengan ekspresi penuh ketertarikan. Nyatanya, bualan Jongin membuat sang anak menelan ludah karena ingin. **"Ck, kau ini. Minta pada Bibi Kim atau ibumu sana."**

Dengan teriakan 'yey' kecil anak itu melompat dari bangkunya dan merengek pada sang ibu. Memastikan putranya sudah dalam pengawasan, Jongin pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, mungkin hanya sekitar lima menit, ia sudah mencapai gagang pintu milik asuhannya. Jemarinya mengetuk dengan cukup susah payah sebelum ruangan di depannya terbuka dan kegelapan langsung menyapa.

 **"Wow!"**

 **"Maaf. Baekhyun tidak tahan panas."** ujar Chanyeol tanpa dosa dengan cengiran jahil yang terbentuk di wajah tampannya. Jongin hanya berdecak sok kesal, padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang mengagumi betapa perhatiannya Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun.

Ketika ia masuk lebih dalam, ia menemukan tikar tebal disamping sel dekat tempat tidur Baekhyun dan setumpuk buku disana. Tidak lupa beberapa buah lilin merah menyala, menambah remang ruangan tersebut. Padahal cahaya sedang mencoba merangsak masuk melalui gorden tertutupnya. Si objek utama yang ia cari sedang membaca sebuah buku dan menyapanya dengan suara yang lebih ceria dari biasanya.

 **"Hai, Jongin!"**

 **"Hai, Baek! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"** tanya Jongin. Mendekati Baekhyun dengan segelas cairan pekat untuk diberikan pada sang vampire.

 **"Seperti yang kau lihat,"** Baekhyun mengulum senyuman. **"Kamarku lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya."** Jongin sangat bersyukur melihat senyum di wajah sahabatnya. Tak pernah dia melihat wajah Baekhyun sebersinar ini selama sebelas tahun ia mengenalnya.

Baekhyun tetaplah sosok yang sangat anggun, penuh aura positif, dan lembut. Namun cahaya dari matanya terlihat lebih jelas sekarang. Warna jernih safirnya memantulkan refleksi wajahnya dengan begitu sempurna. Iris paling indah dan paling diinginkan.

 **"Kalian tidur bersebelahan ya?"** Jongin lagi bertanya ketika melihat posisi tempat tidur yang berdempetan dan hanya dibatasi besi sel. Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk mengobrak-abrik sup panasnya langsung menoleh. Memberikan cengiran bodoh yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tertawa karena gemas. **"Ck, benar-benar. Aku tidak tahu jika memberitahu Chanyeol semuanya akan membuat kalian selengket ini."**

 **"Ada benang merah di kelingking kami,"** Chanyeol menjawab dengan mulut penuh dan gigi yang sibuk mengunyah. Ia berkedip kearah Baekhyun dengan lucu. **"Iya kan, Baek?"** Baekhyun tertawa pada lelucon kekasih hatinya sementara Jongin hanya memutar matanya. Melihat keduanya, ia merasakan kelegaan luar biasa. Kesempatan ini... bisakah tetap seperti ini? Melihat keduanya bahagia, Jongin merasa bersyukur. **"Paman iri ya. Bilang saja."** Decakan menjadi jawaban sang pengasuh.

 **"Kau bercanda? Aku bahkan sudah menikah."**

 **"Ya, ya. Dasar pria tua."**

 _Tak!_

 **"AWWW!"**

.

* * *

.

 **North** Prussic adalah kota kecil di daerah Prussic yang terkenal akan paras omeganya yang menawan. Banyak diantara shapeshifter bodoh yang menghianati pasangannya demi bersama dengan salah satu omega yang berasal dari sana. Banyak para beta yang tidak mempunyai ikatan takdir pun rela menjadi yang kedua demi bisa bersama dengan omega yang diinginkannya.

Semua karena berkat dewa pada wilayah itu, sehingga keturunan shapeshifter yang berasal dari sana adalah para alpha dan omega suci yang bisa menghasilkan keturunan yang luar biasa. Tampan, pintar, kuat adalah paket lengkap yang pasti dimiliki kaum mereka.

Siapa pun yang memiliki takdir omega yang berasal dari sana adalah orang yang sangat beruntung.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan orang tua bayi yang menjadi calon omega Chanyeol. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpuasaan yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan senyuman berkharisma miliknya. Keluarga itu termasuk orang yang berpengaruh disana. Mereka berhubungan dekat dengan mantan tetua klan, seseorang yang memenjarakan Baekhyun dulu.

Hal itu membawa kekhawatiran yang besar padanya. Jika benang merah mereka terputus, maka tidak hanya akan terjadi perang saudara, namun bisa jadi perang seluruh klan.

Ada dua opsi pilihan yang keduanya pun bukan hal yang baik.

Pertama, jika Chanyeol tidak dipaksa menikahi omeganya, mungkin dia akan dibunuh karena telah membuat menderita calon omeganya. Tidak dicintai alpha adalah sebuah cambukan untuk setiap omega. Rasa sakit itu akan hilang jika sang alpha dibunuh dan omega tersebut diklaim oleh alpha lain.

Namun melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini, bagaimana beringasnya dia, Jongin yakin jika kekuatan Chanyeol tidak hanya sebatas kekuatan shapeshifter. Dia adalah percampuran darah vampire.

Itu sangat mengerikan.

Chanyeol sendiri adalah pribadi yang tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya dengan baik. Selama ini, Baekhyunlah yang mengendalikannya. Tetapi, ketika mereka terpisah karena kehadiran omega itu, akan ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Chanyeol akan jatuh cinta pada omeganya dan hidup dengan normal atau ia akan menolak omeganya dan memilih Baekhyun.

Jika hal itu terjadi, keluarga omeganya pasti akan mencetuskan perang karena merasa terhina. Dan jika amarah Chanyeol dipancing, ia mungkin akan menjadi seorang monster dan bisa memusnahkan seluruh kaumnya dengan mudah.

Membayangkannya saja ia tak sanggup.

Ia tak mau melihat Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang jahat dan melupakan jati dirinya. Namun di sisi lain, dia juga tak mau melihat penderitaan Baekhyun. Dia telah menerima hukuman, tapi apakah dia juga perlu dihukum mati? Itu jelas tidak adil.

 **"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"**

.

* * *

.

 **At night...**

 **"Apa** **yang kau lakukan disini?"**

Suara itu...

Luhan berbalik dan memicingkan mata. Bulan purnama diatas sana tidak begitu membantu penglihatannya karena sosok itu membelakangi sinarnya. Ketika langkah kaki besar pria itu mendekat, barulah Luhan menyadari sosoknya dan tercekat kemudian.

Tiba-tiba ingatan buruk akan dirinya yang nyaris kehilangan nyawa mulai memenuhi isi otaknya. Sejujurnya ia mulai takut, namun sebisa mungkin ia bersikap layaknya seorang loneshifter. Takut seharusnya tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

Susah payah ia harus menahan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar.

 **"Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"** Pria berwajah dingin itu menekan kalimatnya. Iris matanya mulai berubah merah menahan amarah karena melihat sosok di depannya hanya mengingatkannya pada saudaranya, Baekhyun.

Sekilas mereka terlihat mirip dan dia membenci kenyataan itu. Setelah kejadian lama yang terjadi diantara mereka, hal-hal baru pun mulai disadarinya termasuk alasan mengapa dia ingin sekali menyerang Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan yang berjarak sekitar lima meter darinya hanya menatapnya bingung.

 **"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di pemakaman ini?"** Luhan balas bertanya. Dagunya naik, angkuh terlihat. Keduanya sama-sama berwatak keras. Gengsi untuk mengalah.

Sehun melirik makam di depannya. Tepatnya pada foto tua yang tertempel dibatunya. Sesak memenuhi raganya ketika kepingan ingatan mulai terbentuk samar. Seseorang yang berada didepannya adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya dan mengapa anjing sialan itu bisa mengetahuinya. Mengetahui kelemahannya?

Kemudian tatapannya kembali beralih pada Luhan.

 **"Bukankah aku yang lebih berhak bertanya?"** Alis Luhan mengernyit. Tepat disaat itu, angin berhembus keras. Menerpa wajah rupawan Sehun yang mirip seseorang di masa lampau. Membawa Luhan untuk menggali paksa ingatannya bertahun-tahun lalu. **"Makam di depanmu ini adalah makam anakku, Wu Guanlin."**

 _Deg._

Luhan termangu dengan jantung yang berdetak ngilu.

Jadi, _prianya_ adalah... anak dari musuhnya? Bagaimana mungkin?

.

* * *

.

 **"Jessica... Kenapa ekspresimu seperti baru melihat hantu?"** Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika wanita anggun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu itu tampak menatap kosong pada koper Kris yang berisikan macam-macam batu energi.

Batu berwarna cerah dan bening itu memiliki berbagai fungsi dan selalu menjadi incaran setiap klan. Diantaranya bisa digunakan untuk melihat masa depan dan masa lampau. Yang mana batu tersebut sangat terlarang, dijaga baik dan dirahasiakan oleh keluarga mereka.

 **"Gawat, Kyungsoo-** _ **ya**_ **."** Wanita cantik itu berbalik menatapnya dengan ekspresi panik.

 **"K-Kenapa?"**

 **"Sehun telah menyentuh batu** _ **nonage**_ **."**

 **"** _ **N-Non...**_ **apa?"**

 **"Batu** _ **nonage.**_ **"** Terdengar suara tegukan ludah dari wanita itu. Menunjukkan bagaimana fatalnya hal yang telah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya. **"Batu yang digunakan untuk melihat masa lalu. Memungkinkan kalian untuk melihat kehidupan kalian sebelum mati dan menjadi vampire. Sehun baru saja menyentuhnya, aku bisa merasakannya. D-Dia..."** Zamrud Kyungsoo yang biasanya terkesan tak acuh, kini membulat sempurna. Kaget, tentu saja.

 **"Apa mungkin dia menemui seseorang di masa lalunya?"**

 **"..."** Tak ada jawaban pasti dari wanita bersurai pirang itu. Mata tajamnya hanya menatap kosong pada batu berwarna hitam bening di genggamannya. Batu yang sangat menggoda sekaligus membahayakan.

Beberapa diantara vampire baru memang biasanya kehilangan sebagian ingatannya dan ingatan Sehun merupakan hal yang paling dilindungi Jessica. Karena hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuk diketahui Sehun.

 **"Jika itu terjadi, Sehun pasti hanya akan merasakan sakit."**

 **"Kenapa?"**

 **"Karena Sehun tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Setelah kematiannya di medan perang, istrinya dibunuh dan bayinya diculik. Dibesarkan musuh dengan penuh siksaan sebelum akhirnya memilih mengakhiri hidup karena cinta. Putranya adalah..."** Jessica menahan nafas. **"Putranya adalah kekasih dari Luhan, calon loneshifter itu."**

 **"A-Apa?"**

.

* * *

.

 **"Berhenti** **memandangku, Chanyeol."**

Chanyeol tersentak kecil ketika Baekhyun menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan selama lima belas menit ini. Duduk termenung dengan pipi menempel di tralis besi sementara mata bulatnya yang berwarna abu menatap hanya pada satu arah.

Pada Baekhyunnya.

Vampire bermata indah itu nyatanya tak menengoknya sama sekali. Chanyeol bahkan berusaha mungkin untuk tidak mengusiknya yang sibuk membaca. Tapi lihatlah, tetap saja dia ketahuan telah mencuri-curi pandang. Atau justru... karena sikap konyolnya tampak jelas? Entahlah. Chanyeol tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Tak ada jawaban dari remaja lima belas tahun itu, Baekhyun pun menoleh.

 **"Dengar, Chanyeol-** _ **ah**_ **."** Baekhyun memulai. Meletakkan buku tebalnya kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dengan sel-sel besi berwarna perak yang membatasi. **"Suara nafasmu saja aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jadi, percuma saja kau berpura-pura menghitung nyamuk."**

Kekehan kecil keluar dari ranumnya yang berwarna peach. Menularkan senyum juga pada remaja tersebut. Ia menyusap-usap tengkuknya merasa malu.

 **"Maaf. Habisnya kau cantik sekali."** Rona tipis tercipta di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Percayalah, bahwa rona itu takkan pernah muncul jika yang berbicara bukan Chanyeol.

Semuanya terlalu samar oleh cahaya lilin disekitar ruangan, sehingga Chanyeol tidak mampu menangkapnya dengan jelas meskipun ia memiliki indera yang tajam. Mungkin ia tak bisa fokus karena hatinya sudah akan meledak di dalam sana.

 **"Baek, kemarin aku membaca sesuatu—"** Raut wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba sangat serius. Itu menimbulkan pertanyaan sendiri di dalam isi kepala Baekhyun. **"Hubungan vampire dengan klan apapun itu, akan melemahkan vampire. Apa itu benar?"**

H-Huh?

Dari mana Chanyeol mengetahui itu? Chanyeol bahkan bukan tipe remaja yang gemar membaca buku sejarah. Apa seseorang menceritakan padanya tentang vampire?

 **"Baekhyun,"** Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan mengenggamnya. Merasakan kulit yang begitu dingin layaknya ditempeli es selama seharian penuh. Namun sensasi itu terasa begitu nyaman untuknya. **"Apa pingsanmu waktu itu, juga hal-hal aneh yang seharusnya terjadi pada manusia biasa tetapi tiba-tiba terjadi padamu... apa itu karena ikatan kita? Kau juga tidur lebih lama dari waktu yang dibutuhkan vampire untuk beristirahat. Ini semua... perubahaan itu... karena aku, kan?"**

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidak benar. Tapi, Chanyeol jelas bukan orang yang mudah dibodohi.

Dia bisa paham walau hanya sekali baca. Ingat? Dia memiliki darah vampire yang jenius.

 **"Tidurlah, ini sudah terlalu malam untukmu."**

 **"Kau menolak untuk menjawabku?"** Chanyeol menyadarinya. Pengalihan pembicaraan ini.

 **"Kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?"**

 **"Karena itu jugalah alasan mengapa kau tak bisa bersamaku? Apa itu benar? Karena ikatan kita membuatmu lemah? Seberapa parah itu? Apa aku juga akan kehilanganmu?"** Baekhyun menarik rahang Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya kemudian memberikan kecupan kecil di belah kissable-nya.

Berulang kali hingga ia merasa terengah sendiri. Manisnya kecupan, kehangatan dalam hati dan debaran yang menyenangkan itu, membuat Chanyeol segera lupa dengan seluruh pertanyaan dalam otaknya. Baekhyun tersenyum sepersekian detik setelah tautan lembut itu berakhir.

 **"Tidurlah, jangan khawatirkan apapun."** Chanyeol akhirnya mematuhinya. Memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut layaknya remaja yang ingin dimanja. Disaat-saat seperti inilah umur mereka terlihat.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bertindak layaknya seorang ayah dengan mengusap-usap helaian sang anak sementara Chanyeol terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Dengan tatapan keduanya yang tak terputus sedetik pun.

 **"Baekhyun..."** bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergumam sebagai jawaban. **"Bahkan jika kita akan berpisah dan saling melupakan... Kau akan tetap jadi takdirku. Entah di dunia ini, atau bahkan di dunia lainnya."**

 **"Karena kita memiliki benang merah di kelingking kita?"** Baekhyun menebak dan senyuman lebar Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya.

Remaja lima belas tahun itu mulai memejamkan matanya setelah bergumam selamat malam pada sang belahan hati. Membiarkan Baekhyun memberinya usapan di rambutnya hingga mimpi menjemputnya. Ketika dengkuran halus mulai terdengar, senyuman Baekhyun memudar dan tatapannya berubah sendu.

 **"Pemilik benang merah itu, aku... atau** _ **dia**_ **?"**

.

* * *

.

 **Ruangan** Jungsoo terasa begitu dingin saat ini. Jongin menatap pimpinannya itu dengan raut wajah kaku, menanti untaian kata dari bibir paruh baya itu. Sedangkan paruh baya yang menjadi atensinya pun tak kalah kakunya dengan dirinya. Di tangan loneshifter itu terdapat sebuah kertas berwarna pucat berisikan kalimat-kalimat yang tak ia ketahui.

Sore tadi ada seorang pesuruh dari North Prussic datang pada loneshifternya untuk menyampaikan suatu hal lewat surat tersebut.

Surat tersebut mewakili pimpinan daerah North Prussic beserta keluarga calon omega Chanyeol. Karena keduanya merupakan keluarga terpandang, maka segala hal harus sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada. Inilah yang ditakutkan Jongin selama ini. Keluarga itu akan mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun dan kemungkinan mereka akan menuntut keberadaan Baekhyun yang mengancam.

 **"Jongin..."**

 **"Ya, Tuan?"**

Paruh itu tampak menghembuskan nafas bersamaan dengan hempasan lembut tangannya yang tadinya memegang surat. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat dan itu benar-benar mengganggu Jongin. Ia tak berani sedikit pun menebak apa yang tertulis di dalam kertas tersebut.

 **"Mereka ingin mengadakan pertemuan tiga hari ke depan—"**

Jongin bisa merasakan saraf dalam tubuhnya seolah mati dan jantungnya berdebar oleh rasa takut. Matanya membulat sempurna pada pernyataan Jungsoo.

 **"I-Itu berarti—"**

 **"Ya, Jongin. Tepat pada saat bulan purnama**."


	9. CH 8

**.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sebulan** sebelum kelahiran sang bayi omega, semuashapeshifter di wilayah North Prussic tengah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang. Calon bayi tersebut akan bersanding dengan salah satu keturunan _phoenix_ yang mana merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi keluarga besarnya.

Peramal tua yang mengatakan bahwa bayi dalam kandungan itu akan menjaga perdamaian wilayah para shapeshifter dari para musuh karena calon alphanya merupakan yang paling kuat dari yang pernah ada.

Namun ternyata dua hari sebelum bulan purnama, malam yang tak terduga terjadi. Bayi omega itu lahir sebelum waktunya. Sembilan bulan dalam kandungan mungkin terlalu lama baginya sehingga bayi tersebut keluar dalam usia delapan bulan. Semua menyambut dengan suka cita.

Dengan begitu, mereka akan bisa melihat dengan jelas tanda yang telah tertoreh pada bayinya; agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman di masa depan.

Jika bayi itu memanglah calon omega dari seorang _phoenix._

Tangis bayi perempuan menyentuh nurani seluruh warga yang menanti. Mereka menangis haru dan menyambut anggota baru klan mereka. Yang luar biasa cantik dan indah. Omega yang memiliki takdir yang besar.

 **"Dia lahir... dia telah terlahir. Tanda itu benar-benar aja di pergelangan tangannya. Dia adalah milik** _ **phoenix**_ **!"**

 **"Cepat kabari loneshifter West Prussic! Dia harus mendengar kabar baik ini!"**

Dan begitulah suka cita di dalam klan shapeshifter wilayah North Prussic. Mereka menganggap bila kehadiran bayi mereka akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka pula oleh West Prussic, tanpa ada yang tahu bila di wilayah pusat itu tengah dirundung kegundahan.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Deg.**_

 **Chanyeol** meringis ketika merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan ritme berat. Rasanya nyeri sekali, seolah ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Ia bahkan membuka matanya lebar setelah sebelumnya tertidur dengan nyenyak. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu lantas melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol dan bertanya dengan khawatir.

Tetapi fokus remaja itu seolah menghilang kemana. Bola matanya melirik ke sekitar dengan wajah terlampau pucat. Seolah takut namun juga bahagia disatu waktu. Perasaan tidak menentu itu membuatnya kebingungan.

 **"Chanyeol..."**

Usapan dibahunya mulai ia rasakan. Nafasnya masih berantakan tetapi perhatiannya sudah mulai tertuju pada Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Iris berwarna _sapphire_ itu menyelami untuk memberikan ketenangan. Namun perasaan gundah Chanyeol justru semakin besar.

Remaja yang semakin lama semakin terlihat tinggi itu langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan beranjak pergi, meraba-raba dinding disamping pintu kamarnya dengan gerakan acak dan berantakan. Sikap panik remaja itu jelas membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir.

 **"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?"**

Ketika menemukan apa yang dicari, dia pun bergegas kembali. Membuka gembok pada sel Baekhyun dengan ceroboh. Ujung runcing kuncinya bahkan sampai melukai tangannya; namun ia abaikan begitu saja. Keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya dan mengalir seperti hujan.

Ia panik.

Ia kebingungan.

Perasaan bahagia dan ketakutan seolah mencekiknya disaat yang bersamaan.

Aneh, ini aneh.

 **"Chanyeol! Ada apa?! Katakan padaku!"** Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapannya dan hanya berusaha membuka pintunya. Ketika bunyi klik nyaring terdengar, tangannya dengan kasar membuka pintu itu kemudian menutupnya dari dalam. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika tangan Chanyeol mengunci pintu tersebut dari luar dan melempar kuncinya keluar pintu balkon; yang sengaja dibuka remaja itu kemarin saat petang. **"Chanyeol?"**

Chanyeol berbalik dan memeluknya erat. Terlalu erat sampai Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang mengganggu kekasih hatinya itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut, mengatakan hal-hal baik untuk menenangkannya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti sungguh. Remaja lima belas tahun itu baik-baik saja sampai kemarin malam.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun dan bersikap aneh. Sedikitnya, hal itu menakutinya.

 **"Kau kenapa?"**

 **"A-Aku tidak tahu."** Pelukan itu masih erat, bahkan terasa seperti dia tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya. **"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, Baekhyun. Tidak. M-Mereka akan mengambilmu, aku bisa merasakannya. Seseorang yang sangat jahat baru saja terlahir. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat menakutkan dan mengikatku dengan tali rantai. Membiarkanku melihatmu disiksa hingga mati. Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku."** Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahunya mulai basah.

Itu pasti mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Atau sebuah pertanda buruk?

Seseorang yang jahat baru saja terlahir... apa itu mungkin... omeganya?

.

* * *

.

 **Bukan** berita bagus yang didapatkan Jongin pagi itu. Seorang pesuruh dari North Prussic lagi-lagi datang pada jam satu malam untuk menyampaikan sebuah surat penting. Dan ketika ia memberikan surat itu pada pimpinannya, ekspresi Jungsoo terlihat lebih keruh dari sebelumnya.

Paruh baya itu sampai memijat pelipisnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk seolah benar-benar frustasi pada rangkaian kalimat di dalam surat tersebut.

 **"Dia telah lahir, Jongin..."**

 **"Lahir? Siapa Tuan—"** Mata Jongin seketika membulat ketika sekelebat jawaban _pasti_ mampir di kepalanya. Pria penuh kharisma itu melangkah lebih dekat untuk memastikan bahwa ucapan tuannya bukanlah guyonan semata. **"O-Omega Chanyeol telah terlahir?"**

Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya karena ia pun tahu jika Jungsoo sama khawatirnya. Ini terjadi lebih cepat dari perkiraan mereka. Yang mana mereka pun harus segera menjalankan hukuman mati itu secepatnya.

 **"Aku akan mendatangi, Kris."** Jungsoo segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Masih tampak berkharisma meskipun suasana hatinya tengah gusar. **"Tolong jangan memberi tahu siapapun jika aku pergi dan jaga wilayah ini sampai aku kembali."** Pria paruh baya itu segera mengambil baju hangatnya dari gantungan dan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan tergesa. **"Aku akan kembali dengan membawa solusi. Doakan aku, Jongin."** Jongin pun segera membungkuk dalam.

 **"Tentu, Tuan. Berhati-hatilah."**

Pria bermarga Park akhirnya melangkah pergi ditengah kesunyian malam. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menunggu perintah dari sang loneshifter.

Keduanya tidak menyadari jika Luhan bersembunyi di balik balkon ruang kerja ayahnya, mendengarkan seluruh percakapan tersebut. Ingin mengabaikan, tapi tetap saja Luhan juga merasa khawatir pada adiknya. Pria manis itu melompat menuruni balkon dan bergegas ke kamar sang adik untuk melihat keadaannya.

.

* * *

.

 **Jam** dua malam bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bermain-main di luar seperti yang dilakukan Luhan. Pria berwajah manis itu menatap kamar adiknya dari balik pintu balkon dengan pandangan was-was. Ia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam namun melihat vampire itu tak memejamkan matanya sama sekali membuat Luhan enggan.

Ia masih belum bisa berada dalam satu tempat dengan vampire bermata _sapphire_ itu karena terlalu mengganggu baginya. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk mengumpati sosok tersebut.

Lagipula Chanyeol takkan menyukainya.

Adiknya akan semakin membencinya jika Luhan terus-terusan mengganggu Baekhyun.

 **"Hhh..."** Uap tipis keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia merasa sedikit kedinginan malam ini.

Dua hari lagi adalah bulan purnama. Dimana waktunya para vampire menguasai malam dan membiarkan klan lain dalam ketakutan. Dulu, sewaktu kecil, Luhan pasti akan bersembunyi di balik dekapan ibunya karena takut pada auman loneshifter terdahulu yang terdengar seperti peringatan lonceng kematian.

Memperingatkan seluruh kawanannya bahwa di malam bulan purnama mereka tidak diijinkan untuk keluar sedikit pun. Biasanya hanya ada beberapa pengawal yang membuat tenda disekitar wilayah dan berjaga-jaga disana hingga pagi menjelang. Mereka melakukan itu untuk melindungi wilayah mereka.

Vampire yang kehausan adalah hal paling buruk.

Mereka seolah lupa diri dan mengigit apapun yang memiliki darah segar. Tidak sekali dua kali klan mereka menjadi korban. Namun mereka masih saja memaklumi hal tersebut seolah para shapeshifter yang mati adalah tumbal bagi para vampire. Ia muak dengan pemerintahan seperti itu.

Ia ingin sekali menghapus hal tersebut dan mengerahkan seluruh klan shapeshifter untuk memburu vampire di bulan purnama agar tidak meresahkan klan lain. Bukankah klan mereka lebih banyak?

Ditengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik dari dalam hingga suara Baekhyun yang memanggil-manggil Chanyeol. Luhan mencoba mengintip dan melihat bagaimana anehnya sikap sang adik; membuatnya bingung.

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

Dia terlihat, gusar, panik dan tidak sadar. Semua yang dilakukannya tidak luput dari pandangan Luhan hingga mata sebening manik rusa itu membola ketika Chanyeol mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam sel Baekhyun dan membuang kuncinya tepat dibawah kakinya.

Adiknya memeluk sosok Baekhyun dengan sangat erat dan menangis di pundaknya.

Luhan tak mengerti, sungguh.

" _ **Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, Baekhyun... Tidak. M-Mereka akan mengambilmu, aku bisa merasakannya. Seseorang yang sangat jahat baru saja terlahir. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat menakutkan dan mengikatku dengan tali rantai. Membiarkanku melihatmu disiksa hingga mati. Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku**_ **.** "

Hingga ucapan tersebut membuat debaran di jantung Luhan menggila. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kehadiran omeganya? Ini benar-benar gawat.

.

* * *

.

 **Seorang** vampire bersurai pirang terlihat memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Tidak, ia tidak sedang tertidur. Dia tidak membutuhkan itu karena pikirannya tengah berkelana jauh. Memikirkan salah satu anggota keluarganya yang teramcam diluar sana.

Gemerisik dari luar menyita perhatiannya. Gesekan daun dan geraman kecil terdengar oleh indera tajamnya sehingga ia langsung membuka mata dan menemukan seekor serigala besar yang tengah bertransformasi menjadi manusia di atas balkon ruang kerjanya.

Kris tersenyum menyambutnya.

 **"Aku tidak menyangka kau nekat datang di wilayah vampire."**

 **"Karena aku datang untuk sesuatu yang penting."**

Jungsoo mendekat, memasuki ruang Kris yang lebih terasa hangat daripada luar sana. Mematahkan persepsinya jika rumah vampire pasti terasa dingin karena mereka makhluk berdarah dingin. Tapi tidak, disini lumayan nyaman dan ia merasa seolah di ruang kerjanya sendiri. Ketika telah sampai di depan Kris, pria berambut pirang itu mempersilahkannya duduk.

 **"Aku kesini untuk menyampaikan bahwa rencana kita harus segera dijalankan."**

 **"Telinga tajamku tanpa sengaja mendengar rentetan kalimat romawi kuno dari bibir seorang cenayang."** Kris menimpali. **"Kurasa itu berhubungan dengan kedatanganmu."**

 **"Benar."** Jungsoo pun mengiyakan dengan anggukan. **"Bayi omega itu terlahir lebih cepat. Tepatnya malam ini dan mereka langsung mengabariku. Kurasa mereka akan membawa bayi itu dihadapan kami pada saat pertemuan berlangsung."**

Kris yang awalnya bersandar pada kursinya lantas menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia cukup terkejut pada pertanyaan Jungsoo karena ia tak tahu jika calon keluarga dari omega Chanyeol akan datang ke West Prussic.

 **"Jadi—"**

 **"Ya, Kris. Tepat pada saat bulan purnama. Dimana Chanyeol sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun saat itu."**

Semilir angin dingin memasuki ruangan Kris, menambah suasana cekam di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kehangatan yang harusnya tercipta di ruangan tersebut lama-lama terkikis oleh topik yang mereka obrolkan.

 **"Aku tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa jika mereka disana sampai malam tiba. Aku memang akan memberitahu perihal kondisi Chanyeol namun bukan saat itu. Dan aku yakin, kehadiran Baekhyun disana pasti mengganggu mereka."**

 **"Jadi, menurutmu kapan rencana kita perlu dilakukan?"**

 **"Kita harus memanfaatkan hari itu. Malam bulan purnama itu adalah saat tepat untuk eksekusi Baekhyun. Kemungkinan perasaan Chanyeol tidak akan sedalam itu ketika matanya melihat dengan jelas calon omeganya. Aku akan memberitahu Jongin karena dia satu-satunya yang aku percayai. Bawalah seluruh keluargamu untuk membantu kita. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu semua rencana kita."**

Jungsoo menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Loneshifter itu harus bekerja sama dengan musuh abadi klan shapeshifter itu jika ingin memperbaiki kutukan ini.

Kris menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menumpunya diatas meja. Berpikir keras.

 **"Kurasa aku hanya akan membawa Jessica dan Kyungsoo. Terlalu beresiko jika membawa Sehun. Dia terlalu ceroboh."**

 **"Lakukan semuanya sesuai keinginanmu, Kris."**

 **"Kematian Baekhyun memang hanya jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan keduanya dan menghapus ikatan itu."** gumam pria bersurai pirang itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Tubuh** serigala Luhan membelah fajar, bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari dari arah timur secara perlahan. Tujuannya hanya satu. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Dalam kekalutan pikirannya, Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ada apakah dengannya? Kenapa ia bisa merasa iba pada seseorang yang dibencinya?

Seharusnya ia biarkan saja hukuman mati itu merenggut nyawa Baekhyun; karena secara tidak langsung vampire itu jugalah penyebab kematian ibunya dan membuat adiknya berubah mengerikan, tapi sialnya ia tak bisa. Seolah ada bisikan dalam hati terkecilnya untuk membiarkan saja vampire itu pergi dan melupakan semua takdir kejam ini.

Ia pasti sudah gila detik ini. Dan lebih gila lagi karena ia ingin meminta bantuan pada sosok vampire lain yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Desir angin fajar dan perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sosok itu berada di tempat yang sama. Berdoa saja semoga benar adanya.

Benar saja, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat sosok Sehun telah duduk dihadapan makam kekasihnya, menghadap makam disana dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari foto tua yang terhias diantara batu berwarna abu itu. Luhan pun berubah wujud menjadi manusia ketika kakinya berada sekitar lima meter dari posisi vampire berambut pirang itu.

 **"Kenapa kau kemari?"**

Sebuah suara menyambut kedatangannya. Luhan tahu indera vampire sangat sensitif, jadi ia sudah tak heran lagi bila langkah serigalanya yang seringan bulu itu bisa didengar pria itu dengan mudah. Daripada memikirkan itu, Luhan memilih untuk mendekati Sehun dan memberanikan diri berdiri disampingnya, ikut menatap iba padanya.

Sesekali, ia alihkan pandangannya pada makam kekasihnya dan tersenyum kecil melihat foto cantik nan tua disana. Luhan merindukannya, sama seperti pria di depannya ini.

 **"Aku akan langsung pada intinya."** Mulai Luhan kemudian. **"Hukuman mati Baekhyun akan dipercepat."** Tubuh Sehun menegang seketika. Perlahan, kepalanya menoleh pada Luhan. Memberikan tatapan dingin yang sarat akan rasa ingin membunuh. Tapi Luhan tak boleh gentar karena dia juga bermaksud membantu disini. **"Aku akan membantumu membawanya pergi."** lanjutnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Detik demi detik terlewati dan Luhan tanpa sadar menahan nafas semenjak tadi. Seringaian kecil terbentuk di bibir tipis Sehun. Senyum meremehkan yang sangat dibenci Luhan.

 **"Apa imbalan yang kau inginkan?"**

 **"Tidak ada."**

 **"Tidak mungkin seorang anjing sepertimu ingin membantuku membebaskan saudaraku demi rasa kepedulian. Katakan apa maumu, aku akan mengabulkannya."** Calon loneshifter itu tercengang pada setiap kalimat sarkas yang diujarkan vampire itu.

Tak menyangka bahwa niat baiknya disalahartikan. Meskipun Luhan sangat membenci kaum mereka, percayalah bahwa dia benar-benar ingin membantu saat ini. Katakan saja, ini adalah suara hatinya. Ia ingin menurutinya sebelum penyelasan datang.

 **"Tidak ada. Hanya bawalah vampire itu jauh-jauh dan jangan kembali. Aku hanya menginginkan itu."**

Iris mata pria itu terlihat merah mengerikan namun indah disatu waktu. Dia memendam banyak kemarahan di dalam dirinya, shapeshifter berwajah cantik itu mampu merasakannya dengan jelas.

 **"Baiklah, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan."**

.

* * *

.

 **Jemari** Baekhyun bermain disekitar helaian Chanyeol. Kini, keduanya berada di tempat tidur yang sama. Saling berpelukan seolah esok adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama. Remaja lima belas tahun itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya, mata bulatnya bahkan terlalu enggan untuk tertutup kembali.

Iris abunya sudah seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya saking lamanya ia menatap belahan jiwanya. Terlalu takut kalau-kalau mimpi buruk itu datang kembali.

Ia masihlah seorang anak-anak. Mimpi seperti itu terasa mengganggu kejiwaannya.

 **"Chanyeol, tidurlah..."** Baekhyun terus berusaha membujuk remaja itu. Namun balasan yang didapatkannya hanya pelukan yang mengerat serta kecupan yang berulang kali menghiasi ceruk lehernya. Itu tanda penolakan, karena Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkannya untuk kali ini. Remaja itu terus berkata bahwa roh jahat sedang menantinya di dalam mimpi.

 **"Baekhyun, apa kau mempercayaiku?"**

 **"Soal apa?"** Kedua manik itu perlahan saling mengunci. Senyum Baekhyun tak hentinya terlukis di parasnya yang indah.

 **"Soal mimpiku. Apa kau percaya padaku?"** Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa ia menghentikan usapan lembutnya pada kepala Chanyeol. Iris birunya yang indah seketika penuh dengan kekosongan. Pikirannya menyelam jauh ke dalam dasar.

Menggali ingatan tentang untaian takdir yang membelenggu. Baekhyun mempercayainya. Bahwa tak seorang pun bisa menyalahi takdir. Bahwa Chanyeol benar diperuntukkan bagi omeganya, sementara dia hanyalah parasit yang tanpa sadar mengikat Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa bersalah, namun juga ingin menjadi egois disatu waktu.

Ia sudah terlalu jatuh pada lubang yang ia buat sendiri.

 **"Aku..."**

 **"Jika kau mempercayaiku, maka jangan biarkan aku menutup mata, Baek."** Jemari Chanyeol menggenggamnya begitu erat. Iris abunya yang cantik menarik safirnya begitu dalam. Terasa sangat posesif namun candu. **"Disetiap aku menutup mata, bayangan itu datang.** _ **Dia**_ **akan menyakitimu, Baek. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan** _ **dia**_ **menyentuhmu seinci saja. Karena itu jangan biarkan aku tertidur. Jika aku tertidur,** _ **dia**_ **akan membawamu pergi. Percayalah padaku..."**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, sementara balkon yang terbuka menghantarkan dinginnya hawa sejuk fajar.

 **"Chanyeol,"** Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengangkat kepala Chanyeol yang berada di ceruk lehernya. Mata birunya menatap ke dalam iris Chanyeol dengan tangan yang menangkup kedua pipi remaja itu; mengusapnya penuh kasih. Senyumnya dipaksa untuk terukir kembali. Beruntung Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya. **"Kita bahkan terkunci berdua di dalam sel ini dan kau juga sudah membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh."** Kepala Chanyeol perlahan menoleh dan baru menyadari betapa bodohnya ia tadi. **"** _ **Dia**_ **takkan bisa mengambilku karena** _ **dia**_ **bahkan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sini, benar?"**

Dan kepala bersurai _ashgrey_ itu mengangguk.

 **"Jangan pernah lagi merasa takut pada hal yang belum terjadi, kau mengerti?"** Anggukan menjadi jawaban remaja itu lagi. **"Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, Chanyeol. Aku percaya, bahwa mimpi itu takkan bisa menyakitiku."**

 **"Baekhyun..."**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"Aku mencintaimu..."**

Hingga detik berikutnya, bibir Chanyeol sudah menggapai milik Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam pagutan yang lembut. Ranum Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati; ia biarkan saja Chanyeol menguasai perasaannya untuk saat ini. Pelukan keduanya semakin mengerat tiap detiknya.

Angin dingin fajar seketika berubah menjadi hangatnya desir musim semi dengan serpihan dandelion yang menari-nari di sekitar mereka.

Seluruh kekalutan dan pikiran kacau dalam hati mereka berangsur menghilang, tergantikan oleh rasa hangat dan debaran di dalam dada. Mereka hanya ingin kebahagiaan sesederhana ini. Tapi mengapa seluruh dunia menolaknya?


	10. CH 9

**.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sipit** Baekhyun tertutup perlahan, bersamaan dengan munculnya senyuman kecil Chanyeol yang membawa debaran begitu keras di dadanya. Senja mulai terlihat, namun rasa kantuk justru menyerang Baekhyun. Kantuk yang baru ia rasakan kembali setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Elusan lembut diatas helaiannya membuai dirinya ke dalam mimpi indah.

Sejenak melupakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Lari yang kenyataan yang mencekik.

Biarkan semua seperti ini. Meskipun hanya sedetik, itu sangat berarti.

.

* * *

.

Ia terbangun oleh suara-suara keras disekitarnya. Telinganya yang sensitif membuat rasa kantuknya seketika lenyap. Baekhyun perlahan bangkit, menatap sekitar dan menemukan tubuh jangkung Chanyeol tengah berdiri di pintu sel sembari mencengkeram sel-selnya. Ia berbicara dengan Jongin soal kunci yang ia lempar keluar kamar.

Seketika ia teringat kejadian semalam.

Juga, ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun merasakan debaran dijantungnya semakin keras ketika memikirkannya. Itu bukan ciuman yang ia impikan, namun cukup manis untuk dikenang. Apalagi Chanyeol-lah yang menciumnya, belahan jiwanya. Ia sendiri tak percaya jika remaja lima belas tahun itu bisa memiliki inisiatif seperti itu. Meskipun dia masih sangat muda, dominasi Chanyeol terasa sangat kuat.

" **Oh, Baekhyunee?"** Chanyeol yang baru menyadari tatapan Baekhyun, lantas mendekati kekasihnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya ketika Baekhyun dengan manja mendekat kearahnya dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Chanyeol yang telah berjongkok didepannya. **"Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"** Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan.

" **Sudah puluhan tahun aku tidak tertidur seperti itu."** Ia bisa merasakan usapan lembut Chanyeol dipuncak kepalanya.

" **Ugh, kau pasti sangat lelah karena tidak pernah tidur."** Baekhyun tertawa kecil pada ucapan Chanyeol.

Keduanya terlalu menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain tanpa menyadari pandangan Jongin dari luar sel mereka. Penjaga Chanyeol itu merasa begitu bahagia melihat senyuman mereka, namun juga merasa sesak di satu waktu. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa ibanya dengan mengentuk-ketuk sel Baekhyun.

" **Baiklah,** _ **lovebird**_ **. Sebenarnya kalian melemparkan kuncinya kemana?"** Baekhyun adalah yang lebih dulu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meringis pada pandangan Jongin yang sepertinya tengah kesal saat ini. Tentu saja, kunci pintu sel itu hanya ada satu dan Chanyeol membuangnya.

Jam sarapan sudah berakhir; _terlihat dari silaunya cahaya di luar ruangan_ , sepertinya Jongin kemari untuk memberikan makan siang Chanyeol, juga mungkin darah untuk Baekhyun. Namun jika orangnya berada di sel, siapa yang akan memakannya? Mangkuk makan wolf itu bahkan tidak bisa memasuki celahnya.

" **Chanyeol melemparnya ke luar balkon kemarin."**

" **Uh, bukan dibawah kolong ranjang?"** Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya dan tersenyum bodoh. Tawa kecil Baekhyun terdengar diantara dinding-dinding kamar itu, membawa getaran tersendiri bagi pendengarnya, terumata Chanyeol. Tawa Baekhyun adalah musik terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Ia senang karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia siang ini.

" **Kau lupa? Kau melemparnya keluar kemarin. Jadi, sepertinya kunci itu jatuh ke lantai bawah, Jongin."**

" **Ck, Chanyeol..."** Jongin berdecak. Akhirnya ia berjalan kearah pintu kamar. Ia berbalik sebentar untuk menatap pasangan di dalam sel itu. **"Mungkin kalian memang lebih cocok berada disana."**

" **Dengan senang hati, paman."** Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membuat decakan kesal Jongin terdengar lebih keras.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Jarang-jarang Jongin menunjukkan kekesalan seperti itu. Ia adalah pria dewasa yang mampu menjaga ekspresi dan emosinya. Namun, jika itu berhubungan dengan kenakalan Chanyeol, sepertinya akan terlalu susah untuk menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, sesekali menciuminya. Tak pernah bosan oleh perasaan mendebarkan dalam hatinya. Ia tidak peduli kunci selnya ketemu atau tidak. Mungkin lebih baik bagi mereka untuk tetap berada di sel tanpa perlu diganggu oleh siapapun. Terutama sosok asing dalam mimpinya kemarin.

" **Chanyeol..."**

" **Hm?"**

" **Apa kau tahu siapa yang berada dalam mimpimu semalam?"** Baekhyun memilih bertanya. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menahan pertanyaan itu dilidahnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimana pun ia merasa khawatir karena perpisahan mereka sudah sangat dekat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika Chanyeol bertemu omeganya.

Apakah ia akan langsung dibunuh dan dibuang?

Baekhyun tidak takut kematian, tapi ia takut tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi.

Ia menyakitinya lebih dari apapun.

Kemarin, ia memang ingin menyerah, namun setelah ciuman dan pernyataan cinta itu, ia ingin egois. Memiliki Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri. Bisakah?

" **Aku tidak mau memikirkannya."** Chanyeol berucap pelan, menatap ke dalam manik safirnya. **"Aku hanya ingin memikirkan tentang kita untuk saat ini."** Senyuman tampan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur kemudian memegang lengan Chanyeol dengan erat, takut jika ia lepaskan belahan jiwanya akan langsung menghilang. **"Aku akan tetap memilihmu apapun yang terjadi nanti."**

Baekhyun bisa merasakan airmata menumpuk dipelupuknya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menitikkannya saat ini.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mempercayai ucapan belahan jiwanya.

.

* * *

.

Jongin kembali ke kamar Chanyeol setelah hampir tiga puluh menit mencari kunci yang dilemparkan Chanyeol. Ketika ia memasuki ruangan besar milik remaja bersurai ashgrey itu, mata Jongin menangkap kedua pasangan itu tengah bersenda gurau. Senyum di wajah Baekhyun berkembang layaknya kelopak mawar yang cantik, sementara Chanyeol tertawa lucu pada setiap ucapan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

Melihat kebahagiaan kecil itu, membuat hati Jongin ikut menghangat. Namun ketika teringat takdir keduanya, senyum kecil yang nampak di wajah tegasnya seketika sirna.

Dua hari lagi adalah kedatangan kaum shapeshifter North Prussic. Mereka akan membicarakan soal pernikahan Chanyeol dan omeganya kelak. Saat itu juga, Loneshifternya harus menceritakan perihal keadaan Chanyeol dan menunjukkan sosok Baekhyun pada mereka. Jongin tak sanggup membayangkan tatapan benci yang akan mereka layangkan pada Baekhyun nanti.

Kenapa tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa melihat kesucian di mata safir vampire itu?

Dia begitu murni... dia begitu baik... dia sepadan dengan malaikat tanpa sayap.

" **Paman?"**

" **Huh?"** Jongin tersentak dari keterdiamannya. Bibir tebalnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman paksa pada keduanya. Beruntung, tak satu pun dari mereka menyadarinya. Ia mendekat kearah sel dan membuka gemboknya. Disaat itulah, Chanyeol keluar sembari menarik genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun. **"Chanyeol? Kenapa—"**

" **Aku ingin membawanya keluar untuk berjalan-jalan."** Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Jongin menatap Baekhyun, melihat tatapan mata bersalahnya. Baekhyun pasti tidak bisa menolak ajakan Chanyeol, _siapapun_ takkan bisa menolak kemauan anak itu. Keras kepala sudah menjadi tabiatnya. **"Kau boleh mengawasi kami dari belakang."** Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu tak acuh.

Sekali lagi ia menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar.

" **Aku akan ke pemandian air hangat untuk membersihkan diri."** Chanyeol berucap lagi ketika merasakan bahwa pamannya tengah mengikuti dari jarak dua meter di belakang. **"Paman tolong siapkan baju baru untuk Baekhyun ya?"** Kepala bersurai abu itu menoleh padanya, memberikan senyuman paling menawan yang ia punya.

Chanyeol masih lima belas tahun, siapa yang mampu menolak pesona kekanakannya?

" **Baiklah."** Jongin menghela nafas, sadar betul jika dia takkan bisa menghentikan kemauan Chanyeol.

Kedua adam itu berjalan semakin jauh, mengabaikan tatapan kaget para maidshifter dan shapeshifter penjaga. Namun Chanyeol mengabaikan seluruh atensi itu, mata bulatnya hanya tertuju pada wajah cantik Baekhyun-nya.

Cinta yang teramat besar bisa terlihat dengan sangat jelas di mata remaja itu.

" **Seharusnya aku tidak meletakkan kunci itu di dekatnya."** Jongin mendesah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun memang pernah dibawa ke pemandian spesial di tempat ini sehari setelah Chanyeol membawanya keluar dari penjara. Namun tetap saja, tempat ini membuatnya terkesima.

Pemandian itu terletak di salah satu bangunan yang berada di wilayah mansion Chanyeol. Berada jauh dibelakang, dekat dengan wilayah hutan sehingga pohon-pohon tinggi yang hidup disana tampak sangat jelas dijangkauan indera. Ketika mereka sampai, mereka disambut oleh wajah-wajah kaget para maidshifter perempuan. Namun tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menunduk pada kehadiran Chanyeol.

" **Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kecuali Paman Jongin."** Para maidshifter itu saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Mata mereka kemudian tertuju pada Baekhyun dan genggaman tangan keduanya.

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengulas senyuman canggung.

Keduanya kemudian melangkah masuk lebih dalam. Lorong yang dilewati mereka berada ditengah-tengah kolam warna hijau cerah yang beruap dengan kuntum-kuntum lotus yang belum mekar diatasnya. Lorong tersebut menuntun keduanya memasuki pemandian utama yang biasanya hanya digunakan oleh keluarga Chanyeol.

" **Aaah! Sudah lama sekali sejak aku kesini."** Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengagumi indahnya senyum itu. Paras Chanyeol terlalu sempurna untuk diabaikan inderanya. Merasa malu akan kelakuannya sendiri, vampire bermata safir itu akhirnya menatap kolam lebar yang sebelumnya pernah ia masuki.

Dulu, saat pertama kali kesini, Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Terlalu takut untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadapi pandangan benci para kaum shapeshifter sehingga ia tak tahu jika pemandangan di dalam tempat ini begitu memanjakan mata.

Meskipun mereka tadi memasuki bangunan dengan lorong yang ditutupi atap, namun di pemandian utama justru hanya ditutupi dengan atap kaca. Sehingga pemandangan langit dan julangnya pepohonan tampak dengan sangat jelas. Sinar mentari pun merangkak masuk dengan mudah. Tetapi, sinar tersebut cukup redup dibeberapa sisi kolam sehingga tak akan menyakiti kulit Baekhyun yang sensitif.

Kepala bersurai hitam Baekhyun kemudian menoleh ke arah dimana Chanyeol berada. Wajahnya seketika merona saat melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah dari semua pemandangan alam itu.

Entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol telah melepaskan pakaian atasnya dan hanya menggunakan celana piyamanya. Pemuda itu tengah mencoba memasuki kolam, mengabaikan pakaian bawahnya yang basah, ia berjalan menuju tengah kolam air hangat itu. Beberapa sisi tubuhnya yang terciprat air berhasil memantulkan cahaya, hal itu membuat kinerja jantung Baekhyun meningkat seketika.

Chanyeol masih lima belas tahun, demi tuhan!

" **Chanyeol? Bukankah kita kesini hanya untuk cuci muka?"** Baekhyun bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan _itu_. Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan alis yang bertautan.

" **Aku berkeringat banyak karena mimpi sialan itu, Baek. Jadi aku harus mandi."** Ia berujar santai, namun nada kekesalan masih terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Mimpi itu jelas mengganggu suasana hatinya. **"Kemarilah. Kau butuh rileks."** Chanyeol berucap setelah menempatkan dirinya disisi kolam yang lebih redup cahayanya. Jemarinya yang panjang memainkan gelembung kecil yang dihasilkan panas murni dari alam.

Baekhyun meragu. Berada di dekat seseorang yang kau cintai dengan keadaan yang seperti _ini_ rasanya sungguh... mendebarkan?

" **Baek—"**

" **Baiklah."** Ia akhirnya menyerah. Membiarkan kakinya membawa tubuh mungilnya masuk ke dalam kolam tanpa melepaskan piyama tipis yang ia kenakan. Jongin akan membawakan pakaian untuk mereka jadi ia tak perlu khawatir akan keluar dengan keadaan basah.

Surai hitam itu mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan meraih tangan besar Chanyeol yang menyambutnya. Keduanya saling melempar senyum sebelum Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik pinggangnya dan meraup bibir tipisnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

* * *

.

 **Type-B footnote;**

New chapter.


End file.
